Ennemis Jurés
by mielle26
Summary: Et si vous étiez amoureux de votre ennemi mortel, que feriez-vous ?
1. Chapter 1

**ENNEMIS JURES**

**Prologue**

**POV – Carlisle**

« Juste un petit tas de cendres. D'elle, il ne restait juste qu'un petit tas de cendres.

Elles étaient encore chaudes. En mettant mes mains dans le tas gris, j'avais espéré qu'Alice s'était trompée. J'avais senti un objet dur, une chaine en or, fine, avec un petit cœur de nacre, discret et délicat, comme elle. Je le lui avais offert après sa transformation.

Esmée, ma compagne, ma bien aimée…

Comment mon cœur peut-il saigner alors qu'il ne bât même pas dans ma poitrine ?

Comment exister sans elle ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

**Flash back : ce qui est arrivé à Jacob**

**pendant sa période Loup**

**POV nouveau personnage - Mewena**

Cela ne me dérangeait pas de vivre seule au milieu de la Forêt. La seule vraie frousse était plutôt venue de deux chasseurs en mal de tendresse que des animaux sauvages. Quelques lancés de couteaux les avaient bizarrement calmés. La scène s'était déroulée dans un silence total. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Les intentions des deux hommes en vestes à carreaux avaient été claires, ma réaction tout autant. Mes couteaux étaient un peu spéciaux : longs, fins, allongés, très équilibrés et très aiguisés : le fait de tailler des branches de bouleau jaune en tournoyant les avaient définitivement fait fuir.

Pendant quelques temps, j'avais été tranquille.

Même l'énorme loup brun-roux que j'avais croisé quelques jours plutôt ne m'avait pas posé de problème : il m'avait regardé fixement, longtemps, avec un regard presque humain. Puis il était reparti. Il était anormalement grand. C'était la première fois que je voyais un loup de cette taille.

Puis quelques jours s'étaient passés.

Il m'arrivait parfois dans ce monde végétal vide d'humain d'aller plonger dans un petit lac de montagne, proche de ma cabane. Je me savais seule alors j'osais me baigner nue.

Seulement voilà, un jour les deux grosses brutes refirent leur apparition. Ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés autant que je l'avais cru.

Ils avaient attendu que je sois dans l'eau froide, très froide, du lac de montagne. Ils s'approchèrent lentement du bord, et sans se presser, ils prirent mes vêtements : faut-il préciser que leurs intentions n'étaient pas forcément bienveillantes ? Ils commencèrent par enlever leur veste à carreaux. Sans ambigüité !

Ils attendirent tranquillement sur la rive. Où aurais-je pu aller ?

Mes chances de survie dans cette eau froide en s'échappant sur l'autre rive à la nage étaient plus que compromises : nue dans le vent froid… Ils le savaient. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Fuir ou affronter ?

Je n'avais pas mes couteaux. Ils le savaient aussi. Alors je me dirigeais lentement vers les deux hommes. Je me plantais devant eux, dégoulinante d'eau, en apparence pas gênée par ma propre nudité. Le froid me fit monter la chair de poule et mes bouts de sein se tendirent par l'action du froid. Les deux hommes fixèrent avidement ma poitrine.

Je me mis en position de combat, en espérant les impressionner. Ils avancèrent, un sourire salace aux lèvres, sûrs de leur force et de leur supériorité.

Un étrange grognement les fit se retourner.

Un énorme loup brun-roux s'approchait d'eux, il fixait intensément les deux hommes. En même temps qu'eux, j'écarquillais les yeux.

Le loup bondit et atterrit d'abord sur le premier homme, ensuite sur le deuxième. Ils s'étalèrent sur le sol brutalement. Le loup se mit entre eux et moi. Ils se relevèrent difficilement en grimaçant. Le loup se remit à grogner, cette fois en montrant les dents de manière féroce. Les deux hommes détalèrent le plus rapidement qu'ils leur étaient possible.

Le loup courut derrière eux.

Très vite, je ne les vis plus. J'en profitais pour reprendre mes vêtements et me rhabiller. Soudain, j'entendis une déflagration et un énorme hurlement douloureux, suivi d'un grognement. Je me précipitais vers l'endroit. Entre deux rochers, le loup avançait, babines retroussées. Il perdait du sang en abondance sur son flan droit. Me voyant arriver (j'avais récupéré mes couteaux), les deux hommes se regardèrent, regardèrent leur fusil se trouvant loin d'eux au sol, et ils se mirent à courir.

Il y eu un temps de suspension. J'entendais la respiration difficile du loup, il se mit sur son flanc gauche en gémissant.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui. Il me regarda m'approcher sans signe d'agressivité. Je m'adressais à lui doucement :

« Là, ça va aller, laisse-moi regarder »

Je mis doucement ma main dans sa fourrure pour écarter les poils. J'ouvris grand les yeux :

« Mais, la plaie se referme déjà…..Mais qui es –tu toi ? »

Le loup essaya de se relever, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était faible.

Il s'écroula sur le sol. Il commença a avoir des petits soubresauts de tous ces muscles.

Sa respiration était saccadée et forte.

Est-ce que j'avais la berlue ?

Ses contours devenaient ...flous. Je frottais mes yeux.

Et puis, à sa place, maintenant, gisait un humain !

Un homme jeune à la puissante musculature, ma foi, fort beau garçon et...nu !

Pas d'affolement, il était dans les vaps, comment est-ce que je pouvais faire pour le transporter ?

Il ne devait pas être léger, en humain, en loup non plus d'ailleurs.

Je me surpris à envisager sereinement qu'il pouvait être effectivement à la fois le loup, et l'humain !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes, à tous,**

**je suis une petite nouvelle dans l'univers de . Je n'ai pas encore découvert toutes les fonctions ! Mais je suis ravie de vous rejoindre.**

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre. **

**Un grand merci à Stephanie Meyer, son univers et ses personnages. Et merci à vous de me lire.**

**Chapitre 2 –Une cabane au Canada**

**POV de Jacob**

Et j'entendis Bella dire pour la énième fois à Edward (qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se répéter ! Son état vampire ne l'avait vraiment pas arrangée de ce côté-là) :

- Tu crois vraiment que cela va servir à quelque chose ? dit Bella.

Edward fit la grimace en entendant mes pensées, mais se contenta de dire à haute voix :

- Jacob m'a fait voir ses souvenirs de sa période loup. Il ne serait pas venu à notre mariage si elle n'avait pas été là.

- Maman, elle peut aider, dit Renesmée. Papy Carlisle a trop mal.

- C'est dur de le voir souffrir comme ça, en silence, dit Edward, de la tristesse dans la voix. Il se retient parce qu'il sait que je peux entendre. Il ne s'autorise même pas sa douleur…Mais elle est dans tous ses gestes.

Il fallait que je fasse comprendre à Bella pourquoi je les avais menés jusqu'ici et pourquoi je faisais appel à cette femme, sans dévoiler la nature qu'avaient eue nos relations il y a quelques mois en arrière :

- Elle a une présence très apaisante, dis-je, elle fait des choses étonnantes avec ses mains, je pense qu'elle est un peu guérisseuse. C'est comme si elle pouvait réparer les blessures profondes, celles du cœur.

- Si elle n'écoute pas mon Jacob, dit Renesmée, je lui montrerai. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle reste sans rien faire en voyant Papy Carlisle.

Edward se tourna vers moi :

- Tu dis qu'elle sait pour toi ?

- Peut-être l'avait-elle deviné. J'ai été blessé et je me suis transformé en humain devant elle, après je ne sais pas, j'suis tombé dans les vaps. Elle n'a pas eu l'air plus surprise que ça.

Il y avait un moment que nous sentions une odeur d'humaine. Nous nous sommes arrêtés. Nous entendions de bizarres coups sourds, comme si quelqu'un tapait sur du bois, mais avec un rythme rapide, un peu comme des percussions. Nous entendions une série, puis plus rien, et ça recommençait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sons bizarres ? me demanda Bella

- Elle a une manière étrange de tailler des branches d'arbres, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Une humaine qui vit seule dans les bois, dit Edward, il faut être un peu inconsciente…

- Elle a du répondant !

Nous débouchions sur une clairière. Au loin, on voyait une silhouette humaine entre deux arbres abattus au sol. De longues branches dépassaient des troncs. Rien n'indiquait au premier abord que c'était une femme : elle était en short kaki avec une casquette et chemise à longs pans.

Nous pouvions apercevoir des éclats métalliques au bout des bras. Elle tournoyait rapidement le long des arbres et les branches disparaissaient, coupées nettes.

**POV de Mewena**

- Bonjour Jacob, dis-je

J'avais perçu leur présence bien avant que de les voir. Je n'avais pas parlé fort, je savais que Jacob m'entendait.

Tous les quatre s'approchèrent de moi. Il y avait une enfant.

J'enlevais ma casquette et je figeais mes couteaux au sol. Je m'adressais à eux avec un grand sourire :

- Ça peut paraître impressionnant, mais c'est en fait pour épater la galerie. C'est beaucoup plus efficace avec une tronçonneuse, mais je n'aime pas le bruit. Et les arbres m'en remercient. Mais pour les grosses branches, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solutions...

Ils me regardèrent en répondant à mon sourire.

Je repris la parole :

- Je suppose, Jacob, que si tu es venu avec du renfort, c'est sans doute parce que tu as peur que je refuse la requête que tu vas m'exprimer ?

Jacob eu à nouveau un sourire, un peu triste cette fois :

- Le père d'Edward, dit-il en désignant l'homme à la grande stature qui l'accompagnait, se sent très mal, nous avons beaucoup de peine pour lui, et nous ne savons plus quoi faire.

- Et je suppose qu'un psychologue serait...inapproprié ?

Je les dévisageais. je notais l'extrême pâleur de leur peau, les cernes violacés sous leurs yeux, d'une étrange couleur jaune, leurs mouvements rapides, qui semblaient retenus. Ils formaient un drôle de groupe. Ils avaient quelque chose de spécial. Mais avec un Jacob qui se transformait en loup, après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une surprise.

Après un silence, je me tournais spontanément vers Edward :

- A quoi est due cette peine ?

Son visage se remplit de chagrin :

- Il a perdu sa femme, notre mère. Cette perte nous attriste tous.

Je détournais les yeux, j'eu peur de ne pas contenir mes émotions et je fis un tour d'horizon en serrant fortement mes lèvres :

- Je connais ça, perdre un être qui est cher.

Edward eu à nouveau une expression de tristesse sur le visage.

Je fis une pause en soupirant.

- Peut-être pouvez-vous rentrer 5 minutes à l'intérieur ?

Je m'adressais à l'enfant :

- Jeune fille, est-ce qu'un chocolat t'intéresserait ?

Elle eu une grimace de dégout :

- De la nourriture humaine !

Les trois adultes eurent des regards gênés.

- Renesmée, dit Edward, c'est très mal poli de refuser une si gentille invitation.

- Oui Papa, dit-elle boudeuse.

- En tout cas moi, dit Jacob, j'en prendrai, ça me réchauffera les os !

La jeune femme à côté d'Edward, rétorqua :

- Comme si tu en avais besoin !

Renesmée se mit à rire, pris ma main, enjouée :

- Je veux bien de ton chocolat, mais à condition que tu me laisses te montrer quelque chose.

- Du chantage, dis-je faussement offusquée, on aura tout vu ! Soit, jeune fille, si je veux écouler mon chocolat, je ne peux pas te le refuser. Que veux-tu me montrer, en me tournant vers la forêt.

-C'est pas dans la forêt, me dit Renesmée, penche-toi vers moi.

Elle tendit sa main vers mon visage.

Après une hésitation, et sans comprendre vraiment, je tendis mon visage vers la main de Renesmé posa sa main sur ma joue, et j'eu d'abord un petit hoquet de surprise en distinguant des images dans ma tête alors que ce n'était pas moi qui les suscitait, puis je laissais se dérouler les choses.

Des images continuèrent à défiler. Je voyais une femme douce et aimante avec un homme très beau et encore jeune, d'autres couples qui les entouraient. Renesmée me montrait les chasses pour se nourrir, leur rapidité et leur force, leurs pouvoirs étranges, leur vraie nature, les relations chaleureuses pourtant, les dangers venu d'autres êtres comme eux, un autre clan de vampires qui avait failli les anéantir, la protection de sa mère, l'intervention de loups, comme Jacob. La disparition de la femme douce et aimante. La réaction de son époux.

J'étais balayée, en même temps que les images, par les émotions.

A un moment, j'eu l'impression qu'une de mes pensées faisait réagir Edward. Il ne put s'empêcher de me dire, visiblement choqué :

- Pourquoi un masque de carnaval ?

J'avais bien pensé carnaval, il lisait mes pensées ?

Je répondis simplement :

- Le visage de ... ?

- Carlisle, c'est mon père.

- Il m'a fait penser à un masque lors d'un défilé du Carnaval de Venise en Italie. Un personnage avait sur le visage un masque avec cette expression, et avait adopté la même manière de marcher que votre père... l'image de la douleur.

Tout le monde se tut.

Après un long silence, j'osais reprendre la parole et faire part de mes doutes :

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Mes « capacités », je les utilise avec des êtres humains ou des animaux.

- Ou un mélange des deux ! dit Jacob.

La réflexion de Jacob détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

Je poursuivis :

- Mais pour des êtres comme vous..., dis-je en regardant les parents de Renesmée.

Je les dévisageais à nouveau. Maintenant que j'avais vu qui ils étaient vraiment, je ne pus m'empêcher de noter des détails que je n'avais pas perçus auparavant : ils essayaient de paraître humain, mais certaines choses manquaient : l'odeur, aucun humain ne sentait comme ça. Quand on les observait vraiment, tout semblait fabriqué, voulu : les clignements de paupières, la respiration... c'était ... artificiel, comme une mécanique bien huilée, ils ressemblaient à des statues, ils étaient trop parfaits !

Je vis Edward faire une grimace. C'était sûr, maintenant, il lisait mes pensées !

- On ne peut pas laisser papy Carlisle comme ça ! dit Renesmée.

- Tu as raison Renesmée, lui répondit son père, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

Edward se tourna vers moi :

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous aider ?

- Je peux essayer, lui répondis-je. Laissez-moi rassembler quelques affaires.

Edward et sa femme commencèrent à s'occuper de Renesmée et à s'installer.

- Nous pouvons patienter le temps qu'il faudra, me dit Edward.

- Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires à régler, dis-je d'un ton triste.

Je regardais Edward :

- J'ai vécu ce que votre père est en train d'endurer, je sais ce que c'est. C'est peut-être ce qui pourra l'aider, je ne sais pas.

J'entrais dans ma cabane, je rassemblais rapidement des vêtements, des affaires de toilette. En quelques minutes, j'étais prête.

Je me tournais vers Jacob :

- Jacob, il n'y a que pour ma cabane que je suis inquiète, je n'aimerais pas la laisser ouverte à tous les vents et aux personnes malintentionnées.

Edward regarda sa femme :

- Bella et moi, on s'en occupe, me dit-il.

Ils rassemblèrent quelques gros troncs, pendant que Jacob jouait avec Renesmée. Ils les empilèrent devant la porte et les fenêtres :

- A moins d'avoir une grue, aucun être humain ne pourra les déplacer ! dit Edward.

C'était bizarre qu'ils me montrent leurs côtés « non humains », ils me faisaient confiance, apparemment. Je fis beaucoup d'effort pour réagir le plus normalement possible.

Alors, je lui répondis en riant :

- Très efficace comme antivol ! Il faudrait que vous reveniez régulièrement, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'ai quelques voyages de prévus !

Ça les fit rire. Je me tournais vers Jacob :

- Et comme moyen de transport ?

- C'est nous les moyens de transport ! Seulement si tu te sens d'accepter encore plus le bizarre, dit-il, provocateur.

Je n'avais visiblement pas pu cacher toutes mes réactions.

Bella eu une grimace. Je la regardais avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Je suppose que, si le moyen de transport est vote mari, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau ?

Elle me souria.

- Bella portera Renesmée, dit Edward en souriant à son tour.

- Bon, dit Jacob excédé, c'est encore moi qui m'y colle !

Renesmée s'adressa à moi, très sérieuse :

- Mon Jacob est très serviable.

Le ton de leur fille fit beaucoup rire Edward et Bella.

- Je prendrai bien soin de ma monture, dis-je à Renesmée

Et nous rîmes toutes les deux de bon cœur.

- Dites-donc, toutes les deux, dit Jacob, outré.

Il s'éloigna pour se transformer, il revint en loup. Je montais sur son dos avec beaucoup d'hésitations : un loup comme destrier, ce n'est pas commun.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me gênait le plus : avancer à dos de loup devait être pire qu'à dos de chameau !

Il se mit à courir.J'entendis au loin Edward rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Bella.

- Elle pense que ça ressemble un peu à des montagnes russes, dit Edward.

- Elle est sympathique, et ne semble pas très effrayée par notre présence. C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'elle a ...l'habitude du surnaturel.

Elle réfléchit un long moment :

- Ça peut peut-être marcher.

- Comme Mewena l'a fait remarquer tout à l'heure, Carlisle ne peut pas aller voir un psychologue. Elle a des pensées claires et très aimantes vis à vis de la nature. Elle pose un regard bienveillant sur ce qui l'entoure.

- Ça peut peut-être marcher, répéta Bella.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres alternatives. Jasper ne peut pas passer son temps à l'inonder d'émotions positives, c'est artificiel, et dès qu'il arrête, rien n'a changé pour Carlisle.

- Jacob est persuadé qu'elle peut quelque chose. Je veux lui faire confiance.

- Mon Jacob ne se trompe pas, dit Renesmée avec beaucoup de fierté.

- Oui, oui, dit Bella agacée par les « mon Jacob » de Renesmée.

Ils nous rattrapèrent tous les trois.

Oh oui, cela ressemblait beaucoup aux montagnes russes, et je n'en avais pas un très bon souvenir. J'espérai que le voyage ne durerait pas trop longtemps ou je ne donnerai pas cher de mon estomac. D'où venaient-ils déjà ? Visualisant leur ville d'origine, j'eu un frisson d'horreur : non, pas si loin !

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 2. **

**Je n'ai pas pu attendre plus pour poster.  
**

**Alors, au prochain rendez-vous ? Salut à tous et à bientôt.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un petit nouveau. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**J'espère petit à petit piquer votre curiosité !**

**Est-ce que c'est réussi ?**

**Je viens d'adopter récemment un jeune chat : ange (elle est très caline ) et démon à la fois (les quart d'heures de folie sont terribles). Ce week-end, ça m'a bien occupé. Du coup je poste plus tard que d'habitude.**

**Merci à tous et à bientôt.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – **

**Une cérémonie pour Carlisle**

**POV de Carlisle**

Nous étions sur le terrain de Base-ball, mes fils m'avaient organisé une partie, sans doute pour me distraire. Je me sentais bien, étrangement détaché. Je supposais que Jasper y était pour quelque chose.

Je surpris vaguement une conversation entre Alice et lui, elle avait vu que je redevenais en peu plus serein, mais elle n'avait pas vu comment. Les loups devaient altérer ses visions.

Bien sûr, Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient pas venus. Rosalie était en désaccord avec Jacob, apparemment sur la présence de Mewena. Emmett avait suivi.

Je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi il faisait appel à elle d'ailleurs, cela avait un rapport avec moi, me semblait-il, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas ramener Esmée à la vie. Renesmée était restée avec eux.

Mewena discutait avec moi. Nous avions un point commun, elle aussi avait perdu son conjoint de manière tragique. Elle me parlait de son expérience, comment elle avait pu surmonter cette épreuve.

Etait-ce pour ça que Jacob et Edward l'avaient fait venir ? Pour moi, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Elle demanda à Jasper d'arrêter de maîtriser mes émotions, pour que je puisse trouver seul le moyen de surmonter ma peine. Quelle étrange requête !

Instantanément, je sentis le froid, glacial. Le monde se figea. Je distinguais les visages autour de moi, inquiets. Ils étaient loin. Je n'entendais pas vraiment non plus quand ils parlaient.

Mewena s'adressa aux autres membres de ma famille :

- Sa peine ne peut pas s'exprimer, elle est restée figée en lui. Il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse l'exprimer. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais redonner vie à un cœur qui ne bat plus, ni alléger sa peine. Elle est comme gravée dans du marbre.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Les choses se déroulaient comme dans un film, au ralentit. Mewena leur fit allumer un feu et nous mettre en rond autour, assis par terre.

A leurs regards interrogatifs, elle resta évasive :

- Nous attendons des invités.

Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, se regardaient tour à tour, dubitatifs, ils ne savaient pas comment agir. Je les regardais sans me sentir vraiment concerné. Je voyais Jasper se trémousser un peu, assis par terre, Alice essayait de l'apaiser en lui parlant doucement. Il essayait sans doute de résister à la tentation de contrôler mes émotions. Cela devait être assez pénible. J'en étais vraiment désolé pour lui. J'étais désolé de leur faire subir ça. Je ne savais même plus ce qu'était que _ça, _j'essayais de ne pas y penser_._

Je voyais des anciens de La Push arriver petit à petit, au grand étonnement de Jacob, Quil et Embry. Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés, mais malgré tout, quand notre famille et Jacob et sa meute leur firent de la place, ils s'assirent autour du feu.

Devant le regard étonné de Jacob, un ancien de la tribu expliqua :

- C'est ton père qui nous a dit de venir, d'autres viendront, ceux de la meute de Sam, lui dit l'ancien de manière laconique.

Ceux de la meute de Sam arrivèrent les uns après les autres : Sam lui-même, Paul, Jared, les nouveaux... Puis le père de Jacob, Billy, arriva enfin, aidé par Seth et Leah. Tous se mirent autour du feu, ils agissaient comme si tout cela était évident. Billy leur avait simplement dit qu'ils avaient tous un rendez-vous important pour la tribu et La Push, et ils avaient tous suivis, sans plus d'explications.

**POV de Billy**

Cela faisait chaud au cœur, ils étaient pratiquement tous venus.

Je désignais Mewena de la main et dit simplement :

-Ecoutez-la.

Je me mis en retrait et la laissais faire.

Faire une thérapie de vampire, je voulais voir ça !

- J'aimerais que nous nous tenions tous par la main, dit Mewena.

Je les voyais se sentir un peu ridicules, mais ils s'exécutèrent.

Mewena s'adressa ensuite à Seth :

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être gêné, ni apeuré par leur présence, jeune homme, dit-elle en désignant les Cullens, peux-tu te mettre à côté de Carlisle ?

- Je m'appelle Seth et j'aime bien le docteur Carlisle et sa famille.

Il la regardait d'un air bizarre, les yeux écarquillés.

Mewena ne s'attarda pas plus sur lui.

Elle se mit à chanter dans une langue étrange, ce n'était pas vraiment une langue, on distinguait à peine des mots.

Ceux de La Push se mirent presque tous à chanter la mélodie de Mewena : elle était douce et envoutante, pleine de tristesse, de plaintes.

Le Chant pris de l'ampleur.

Certains se mirent à pleurer, comme en transe, les yeux fermés. Quant à Carlisle, il semblait emporter ailleurs. Ses yeux aussi étaient fermés, et son corps oscillait doucement d'avant en arrière. En était-il conscient ?

Mewena parfois, poussait des cris de douleurs, pleurait, un peu comme les pleureuses de l'antiquité lors des enterrements.

Le Chant se fit plus doux, il n'y eu plus que quelques notes, puis une seule, répétée doucement. Tous ceux qui chantaient reprenaient cette même note, la faisaient durer, comme un unique bourdon, à l'unisson. Puis elle diminua elle aussi jusqu'à s'éteindre.

Il y eu un silence épais, où seul le bruit des flammes se faisaient entendre.

Petit à petit les yeux se rouvrirent pour certains, les bras retombèrent.

Je vis Carlisle rouvrir les yeux lui aussi, son visage n'était plus figé, il nous regarda enfin avec des yeux clairs, en nous fixant vraiment. Il avait un visage plus serein. Il s'adressa à Mewena, plein de gratitude :

- Merci.

Il balaya d'un regard tout le monde :

- Merci à vous tous.

Edward se tourna vers Jasper, lui fit un signe de tête. Celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Je m'adressais à l'assemblée :

- Nous avons avec nous une sœur des arbres, elle a retrouvé pour Carlisle le chemin des mots anciens, ceux que tous les humains comprenaient, elle a refait vibrer le cœur éteint de notre ami. Il y a bien longtemps que plus personne ne comprend ses mots, ils ne sont plus à notre portée. Mais parfois le Chant peut les faire revivre. Et les transformations s'opèrent, presque malgré nous. C'est de la même magie que celle de nos ancêtres, celle qu'ils nous ont laissé en héritage.

_Après un silence, je leur dis :_

- Maintenant que le travail est fait, nous vous laissons. Les épreuves que nous avons récemment traversées nous ont rapprochés, nous ne pouvions pas laisser un ami dans la peine.

Aidé de Leah, je m'éloignais.

- Seth, dépêche-toi ! cria Leah.

Seth ne bougea pas, il continuait à regarder Mewena avec son air bizarre.

Celle-ci parlait à Carlisle :

- Maintenant que le lien est renoué, continuez à ressentir Esmée à l'intérieur de vous. Elle sera toujours là pour vous. Votre famille a besoin de vous, les Volturis n'en ont pas fini, et je pense qu'ils préparent encore un mauvais coup, ils sont encore dans votre histoire...

Mewena continuait à parler à Carlisle, sans faire attention à Seth.

Puis je compris et je poussais un grognement :

- C'est l'imprégnation !

Tous les visagesse tournèrent vers Seth, qui continuait de fixer Mewena. Sa sœur se mit en colère, très mécontente de la tournure des événements.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y peut rien, dis-je à Leah.

Mewena fixa enfin son attention vers le jeune homme qui la regardait étrangement depuis le début de la soirée :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'imprégnation ?

Tout le monde, cette fois**, ** se tourna vers Jacob :

- Ah non, dit Jacob, comptez pas sur moi pour lui expliquer !

Edward le fit pour lui :

- C'est un truc de loup, dit-il en imitant Jacob.

Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire.

- Tu m'imites très mal, dit Jacob à Edward.

Et Jacob leur raconta comment cela s'était passé pour lui, quand Renesmée avait débarqué dans sa vie.

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Malgré petite Ficelle qui a décidé de prendre mes cuisses pour un tremplin, j'ai réussi à finir. Excusez-moi pour les fautes s'il y en a. C'est la faute à Ficelle bien sûr !**

**Vos reviews me font très plaisir. Je suis toujours à l'écoute de ce que vous avez à me dire.**

**Bises à tous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nouveau chapitre...**

**Où les deux personnages se rencontrent. Homme - Femme. Où tout semble vous éloigner et pourtant...**

**Ce quelque chose de fort et de mystérieux qui fait que l'autre devient la personne la plus importante...**

**Même si c'est improbable, même si ce n'est pas raisonnable.**

** Mais ce n'est qu'un début**..

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – La Rencontre**

**POV Seth**

Tout ce que disait Jacob était vrai, mais pour moi, c'était maintenant.

Une seule personne au centre du monde. Et le lien, entre nous, comme un câble d'acier. Tout le reste était flou, en second plan, comme si cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tout le reste, en comparaison, était plat, fade, comme moins existant.

Pourtant, elle, elle semblait ne pas me voir. Est-ce que j'étais devenu transparent ?

Aux explications de Billy et Jacob, elle semblait gênée, et même... avoir peur !

Cela avait paru tellement évident pour les autres. Pour Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared...ça c'était bien passé. Alors pour moi, on devait forcément tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En fait, pas du tout, et il n'y avait rien de pire.

- Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer, me dit Billy pour que je sois le seul à entendre. Cela ne va pas être évident pour elle, sois patient. Elle a déjà sa propre histoire.

Est-ce que Billy avait la moindre idée de ce que je ressentais ? Ce que je ressentais étaient tellement impératif, immédiat, absolu. Mon sang bouillonnait d'impatience d'aller vers elle. Ne pas pouvoir le faire était insupportable.

Je la regardais à nouveau : son regard, son attitude. Elle était abasourdie, méfiante, gênée. Je ressentis comme un coup de couteau dans la poitrine, une douleur aiguë.

L'angoisse monta : et si elle ne voulait pas de moi ?

Sam me regardait, l'air compatissant.

Les souvenirs de son imprégnation, brusquement, refirent surface. C'était quand même lui qui avait essuyé les plâtres en premier dans ce domaine. Quand il avait vécu l'imprégnation pour Emily, cela ne s'était pas bien passé non plus : il était déjà fiancé à Leah, ma sœur, et il avait été obligé de reprendre sa parole. Et cette situation, j'avais pu la percevoir des deux points de vue : celui de Leah, que j'avais vu anéantie, et celui de Sam, parce que j'avais fait partie de sa meute. Emily avait été très en colère, elle n'avait pas accueilli la nouvelle de gaité de cœur, au début : Leah était sa cousine.

Emily aussi, elle l'avait rejeté.

**POV Mewena**

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'ils m'expliquaient.

Je comprenais les mots, mais pas vraiment leur sens. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'« imprégnation » ? Je n'en avais entendu parler que pour des animaux. Pour les oies par exemples, qui s'attachent à la première personne qu'elles côtoient juste après leur éclosion. Est-ce que c'était le même phénomène ?

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être ça.

Le grand amour et l'âme sœur en un instant, m'expliqua Billy.

Pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que de l'autre côté, on avait son mot à dire ?

Ça ressemblait plutôt à un jeune adolescent en mal de sensations, non ? Pourtant, il avait l'air sympathique et gentil, le dénommé Seth.

J'avais toujours pensé que ce genre de chose devait être réciproque. J'avais pourtant vécu des choses extrêmement bizarres dans ma vie, mais Les Quileutes et leur transformation en loup détenaient la palme : j'entendais imprégnation avec de tout jeunes enfants, des bébés même ! Alors effectivement, notre différence d'âge, à côté, faisait ridicule : lui avait 17 ans, moi 35 !

Je ne faisais pas partie, je pense, de ces « couguars », ces femmes d'âge mûr à la recherche de jeunes hommes, beaux et virils ! Je n'avais pas forcément envie d'être embarquée dans tout ça. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'y être jusqu'au cou. Je pensais avoir déjà atteint mes limites en acceptant de guérir un vampire, mais là, j'avoue que j'étais un peu dépassée par les événements.

Mais avec le temps, et en lui montrant que je n'étais pas intéressée, il se lasserait peut-être. Je décidais de prendre du recul et de laisser tout ça de côté.

C'était vraiment agréable de vivre à La Push. Je me voyais bien y rester pour y vivre. La tribu m'avait même proposée de m'embaucher en tant que professeur de science naturel dans leur lycée. Pour un visage pâle, j'étais flattée !

Cependant, je préférais prendre de la distance entre moi et ...l'imprégnation.

« Il » me suivait partout. Toutes les occasions lui étaient bonnes pour me suivre, m'aborder, m'aider, me parler, m'expliquer des coutumes (ça, c'était vraiment intéressant !). Il insistait beaucoup pour me faire découvrir des endroits connus des indiens seuls. Là, j'avoue que je me suis laissée tenter.

Grâce à Bella, je pus travailler dans une boutique de plantes et de fleurs. Cela me permettait de gagner un peu d'argent et de ne pas vivre aux crochets de mes hôtes. Les Cullens étaient vraiment généreux, mais je voulais subvenir à mes propres besoins. Je pouvais ainsi avoir un peu d'indépendance. Je constatais que finalement, j'avais pris l'habitude de ma solitude. Elle me convenait.

Alors m'attacher à nouveau... Cela faisait trop mal, de perdre l'autre. Ma vie, mon âme, était partie un jour d'avril. Une maladie. Mais c'aurait pu être autre chose.

C'est pour lui que j'étais venue au Canada. Dans ces lieux magnifiques aux arbres gigantesques pour nous européens. Il les étudiait. C'était extrêmement tentant de se faire aimer à nouveau. Mais je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. De nouveau s'habituer à un autre que soi, son caractère, ses défauts... mais les moments de joie aussi. Et puis, il était trop jeune, sans expérience... mais il avait une simplicité et une si grande gentillesse. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil...

Cela me faisait mal au cœur de le voir souffrir à chaque fois que je lui refusais quelque chose. Cela avait l'air tellement absolu pour lui. Quelle plaie, cette imprégnation, quelle fatalité. Aussi peu de liberté dans le choix de sa compagne ou de son compagnon de vie ! Je me demandais parfois comment il vivait ça.

Comment lui dire gentiment que je ne ressentais pas la même chose ? Qu'il n'y aurait entre nous que de l'amitié ?

Pourtant je m'habituais à lui, je me sentais bien en sa présence. Il était devenu petit à petit moins pressant. Cela me soulageait. Il avait peut-être renoncé ? Nous passions des moments très agréables.

Un jour il débarqua à la boutique. Il acheta, pour cher, un superbe beau bouquet, des fleurs délicates, celles que j'aimais et ...il me les offrit.

Je suis restée sans voix...j'étais gênée, empotée dans mes émotions contradictoires, coincée entre la joie et le refus.

Sensible comme il l'était, il perçu mon hésitation. Il eu de la peine et j'eu mal pour lui, et cette fois, pour moi aussi. Son cœur amoureux et dévoué ne méritait pas ça. Je me suis sentie terriblement coupable. D'avoir le cœur sec et fermé. Je me suis sentie inhumaine, moi qui parle souvent d'aimer la nature, les animaux, les gens...incapable d'aimer, en fait !

Je voulus me faire pardonner et le réconforter aussi. J'acceptais une de ses invitations à aller nous promener dans la réserve, près d'un lac dont il me parlait souvent. Cela me rappellerait mon lac de montagne. Il y avait une petite cabane, dans les hauteurs, c'était **sa** cabane.

C'était une douce journée, douce et ensoleillée. Nos pas étaient lents, tranquilles. Nous prenions le temps de regarder le paysage, magnifique.

Je me sentais bien avec lui. Je commençais à lui faire des confidences, lui à me confier les secrets de la meute de Jacob. Il en avait le droit, m'expliqua-t-il, parce que j'étais sa compagne « d'imprégnation » !

Je le regardais de travers : je ne me considérais pas comme sa compagne « d'imprégnation ». Ma désapprobation devait se voir : en voyant ma tête, il n'insista pas. Malgré son jeune âge, il était très intelligent et mature, la tête sur les épaules. Plein de bon sens aussi, naturellement gentil.

Nous y sommes retournés souvent, à ce petit lac. Entre nous, la relation devenait plus facile, j'étais moins heurtée par sa sollicitude extrême. Nous devenions d'excellents camarades. En tout cas, c'est l'étiquette que je mettais pour me rassurer. Un jour, délicatement, il me prit dans ses bras. Un peu comme avec un être fragile (que j'étais devenue ?), et il m'embrassa...

Mon dieu, ses lèvres étaient douces. Je coulais, je me laissais embarquer dans cette douceur. J'étais sûre qu'il y avait une grosse flaque par terre. Ce baiser n'en finissait pas. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni où j'étais. Mes pensées ressemblaient à de la guimauve. Mes jambes avaient tendances à... ruisseler par terre. Je m'accrochais à lui. Il me fit un sourire ravageur, comme un soleil intense.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il.

- Moi aussi

C'était sorti tout seul. Naturellement. Et c'était vrai ! Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu venir. Et pourtant si. Mon coeur était arrivé à s'ouvrir de nouveau, tout doucement, progressivement. Sans la brusquerie du début, Seth avait patienté et m'avait attendue.

Je le regardais différemment : je le trouvais beau. Je pense qu'il l'avait toujours été, mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment regardé. Pas avec les yeux d'aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Je ne voyais plus son jeune âge. Je ne voyais plus son manque d'expérience, son manque d'études, notre différence de culture, et tout ce que je m'étais imaginée être gênant.

Ce baiser m'avait transportée ailleurs, le ailleurs des amoureux, là où on se sent émerveillé. Je retrouvais la maladresse aussi, celle des premières amours. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire comme bêtises dans ses moments-là ! Les mots avaient tendances à... fuir, ou à se substituer à d'autres. Ma langue semblait vivre une autre vie que mes pensées. Souvent je devais remettre les pièces du puzzle dans le bon ordre. Cela le faisait beaucoup rire.

Ses baisers étaient merveilleux. J'en ressurgissais toujours complètement chamboulée, et parfois même, je n'en ressurgissais pas du tout. Ces instants si doux semblaient durer... Cela me donnait envie de continuer, de le revoir...

* * *

**quand pensez-vous ?**

**Est-ce que ça vous donne envie de continuer ?**

**Est-ce que c'est assez romantique ? (c'est mon côté fleur bleue). Mais il y aura aussi de l'action (ça c'est mon côté Troll)**

**Bientôt...**

**Il y a certaines chose à mettre en place d'abord. Bises à tous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous - **

**C'est un week-end chargé pour moi, mais comme certains chapitres sont déjà prêts,**

**je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire languir.**

**Pour nos deux amoureux, ça se précise...**

**Patientez jusqu'au chapitre 7 pour plus d'action**...

**Grand merci pour les petits messages qui m'ont été laissés. A plus**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Rien n'est vraiment simple au pays des amoureux**

**POV Seth**

Quand ceux de La Push nous ont vus arriver main dans la main, je n'ai pas eu besoin de mon ouïe développée ni du pouvoir d'Edward pour comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient : ça y est, ma dulcinée avait craqué ! Mais je pensais avant tout à Leah et à ceux de la meute, qui allaient être enfin débarrassés de toutes mes lamentations : eux aussi, par le lien spécial de la meute, vivaient mes doutes et mes peurs, et avaient mal en même temps que moi.

Pour ceux de la tribu, j'étais un jeune homme qui avait du mal à affirmer sa virilité. Comme si c'était aussi simple ! L'écart d'âge aussi les avaient beaucoup fait rire. Quil, Paul et Embry ne s'étaient pas gênés pour prendre des paris.

Du coup, certains étaient très fiers, d'autres me regardaient d'un sale œil, ils avaient dû perdre de l'argent. Bien fait !

S'ils savaient. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu galérer !

Et ce n'était pas gagné ! Il n'y avait eu pour l'instant que des baisers. Pour moi, c'était le paradis. J'étais sorti de mon enfer, c'était déjà ça.

Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte que je n'avais que 17 ans !

En plus, tel que je la connaissais, elle allait certainement prendre ce prétexte pour ne pas aller plus loin avant mes 18 ans ! Une éternité !

Mes hormones commençaient à me jouer des tours, et mes phantasmes étaient très difficiles à ne pas exprimer lorsque j'étais sous forme de loup.

Je revivais nos baisers, encore et encore. Rien qu'à la pensée d'aller plus loin, je tremblais de tout mon corps. Mon désir se manifestait, sans discrétion. Seth maîtrise-toi, mon gars.

Alors, je devais maîtriser mes pensées dans ma meute, être patient avec elle, et éviter de sauter à la gorge de tous ceux qui se payaient ma tête quand ils me voyaient avec une tête de six pieds de long. A 17 ans !

C'est pas simple, l'imprégnation !

Quand je la quittais, la seule chose qui comptait pour moi, c'était la prochaine fois.

On ne pouvait pas se voir très souvent. Elle travaillait, j'allais au Lycée de la réserve, et le reste du temps, j'avais les rondes à faire, nous étions toujours sur la brèche. Les Cullens, comme Jacob, comptaient sur moi. Je ne voulais pas faillir.

Nous ne voulions pas faillir, à nouveau.

Pour l'instant, pour Jacob, le problème ne se posait pas, Renesmée était trop jeune, mais pour moi, cela se posait bigrement : comment concilier mes responsabilités dans ma meute, et ma vie amoureuse ? Je ne_** pouvais**_abandonner ni l'une ni l'autre.

Tous les jours, je déployais des trésors d'idées pour trouver des prétextes pour la voir et lui parler, et beaucoup d'énergie pour surveiller le territoire des Cullens. La mort d'Esmée nous avait rappelé que nous n'étions pas infaillibles.

Nous n'étions pas trop de cinq. Il y avait une recrudescence d'activité chez les vampires et nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi. A La Push, comme chez les Cullens, tous les loups étaient vigilants.

Après l'invasion des Volturis, l'intégration de Quil s'était fait assez naturellement, Embry avait suivi peu de temps après. Puisqu'il y avait eu des nouveaux, cela n'avait pas démuni la meute de Sam. La perte de Mme Cullen, être le plus gentil et aimable malgré son état de vampire, avait marqué tout le monde.

Nous sommes restés longtemps en état de choc : comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu échapper aux visions d'Alice ? Mais notre présence effaçait bien des éléments.

Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu échapper à notre surveillance ?

Quand Jacob, en voyant l'état du Dr Cullen, nous avait parlé de son amie du Canada qui lui avait redonné courage et vie pendant sa période loup, nous avons tous espéré pour Carlisle.

Il nous avait parlé d'une Mewena, vivant dans la forêt canadienne, proche des animaux et de la nature, un peu recluse vis à vis des gens.

Mewena... déjà à l'époque, j'avais trouvé ce prénom très joli, et original. Depuis, elle m'avait appris que cela voulait dire « Agile » en langue celte(1). J'avais vu dans la mémoire de Jacob qu'elle portait bien son prénom.

Ce qui n'avait pas été très clair, c'était comment elle s'y était prise pour « guérir » Jacob de sa peine, après le choix de Bella d'épouser Edward.

Il avait bloqué la suite des souvenirs. Cela semblait plus... intime qu'il voulait bien le dire. J'en étais jaloux.

En tout cas, ce que nous avions pu constater, c'est qu'il était revenu. Et qu'il avait de nouveau pété les plombs après (bon, il avait des excuses, il venait d'apprendre que Bella passerait une lune de miel avec Edward, et il pensait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas !)

Alors beaucoup pensaient que la présence de Mewena n'apporterait pas grand chose de plus pour Carlisle.

Mais depuis, nous avions tous assisté à cette étrange cérémonie.

Comment faisait-elle ça ? Avec un vampire, en plus !

Elle avait des connaissances qui ressemblaient à celles des nos anciens. Comme me l'avait dit Billy ce jour-là, elle avait sa propre histoire, j'avais hâte de la connaître.

En tout cas, sa magie à elle avait fonctionné. Encore bien fait** !**

**POV Mewena**

Ces baisers avaient tout changé. Les gens de La Push, les Cullens, ceux de la meute à Jacob, à Sam, tous nous regardaient avec un sourire attendri et parfois carrément moqueur. Pour eux, les choses étaient faites : nous étions ensembles. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je ressentais. J'étais troublée, certes, mais... il ne fallait pas que je m'emballe. Il n'avait pas encore 18 ans ! Je regrettais d'être aller aussi loin.

Je risquais fort dans ce pays, d'avoir des problèmes pour détournement de mineur (même si Seth faisait plus que son âge, comme tous les loups après la transformation, la loi aux Etats-Unis était très sévère pour des gens comme moi).

J'avais très souvent envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou ! Je faisais très attention de ne pas laisser Seth m'embarquer trop loin. Il en était très frustré.

Je louvoyais souvent et j'étais très souvent très occupée. Je ne me rendais pas très disponible. Il trouvait souvent que notre relation trainait en longueur, pour moi, elle allait trop vite !

J'en avais parfois assez de toute cette tension, les loups étaient sur les dents, avec ces vampires qui rôdaient et pourtant restaient à distance prudente, sans se montrer...

Les loups les sentaient, mais ne les voyaient pas. Ils supposaient une stratégie de la part des Volturis, mais pour l'instant personne ne la comprenait. Beaucoup de visions contradictoires apparaissaient à Alice, sans jamais aboutir ou se préciser.

C'était le flou absolu, pourtant tout le monde pouvait sentir qu'il se préparait quelque chose. Je ressentais le besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce stress, cette vigilance absolue, même Seth, lui toujours très calme, était très nerveux et agité.

J'essayais de retrouver seule le chemin de la cabane de Seth, cela me permettrait peut être de faire un peu de méditation, loin de tout ça.

L'endroit était isolé, comme ma propre cabane. Elle me manquait et j'avais une très forte envie d'y retourner. Pourquoi est-ce que je restais ? Pour un adolescent qui était dingue de moi ? Je me demandais parfois si cela en valait la peine. Il y avait tellement de chose chez moi que j'avais laissé en plan. Il était temps que je fasse avancer mes propres affaires.

Je songeais même à retourner en Europe.

Je marchais dans la forêt depuis un moment et je commençais à douter de pouvoir retrouver la petite cabane au fond des bois. Depuis un moment je sentais une drôle d'odeur, comme les Cullens... mais plus âpre, plus ...acide.

Brusquement je me mis à avoir peur. J'entendais des bruits que je n'identifiais pas. Des frottements, des feuilles mortes, des branches, des grincements, ces bruits n'était pas harmonieux ni apaisés, comme d'habitude dans une forêt sereine... la forêt me hurlait le danger.

Je me mis à courir, à changer de direction souvent. Je pensais que si c'était des vampires, j'avais bien peu de chance. J'étais encore en forme, mais je savais très bien qu'à ce rythme là, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Les bruits se rapprochaient. Je vis une forme carré derrière des arbres... la cabane de Seth ! Si j'arrivais jusqu'à elle, j'aurais peut-être une chance.

C'était bien une foulée, derrière moi.

J'entendais un souffle, j'essayais d'accélérer. Cela accélérait aussi.

Prise de panique, je me retournais. Au moins je me battrais.

Personne n'était derrière moi.

Et puis dans un éclair, une silhouette s'interposa entre l'entrée de la cabane et moi. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer.

Un énorme loup gris s'avançait vers moi : est-ce que je devais être soulagée ? Un loup de Sam ? Je ne les connaissais pas sous forme de loup, je n'avais vu pour l'instant que Jacob, et ce n'était pas Jacob.

Les contours du loup commençaient à trembloter, l'air se mit à vibrer autour de lui. Le loup se mit sur ces pattes arrière et Seth se retrouva devant moi, nu.

Il avait une superbe musculature, sa peau cuivrée faisait ressortir ses veines, il était légèrement essoufflé, mais apparemment très en colère :

- Ça va pas de t'éloigner comme ça !

Il en oubliait sa tenue.

-Tu veux mourir ?

Il hurlait, ses yeux lui sortaient presque de la tête.

- Tu ne dois pas t'isoler comme ça, les Volturis ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi, et tu t'offres sur un plateau.

Il hurlait toujours, c'était la première fois que je le voyais en colère ! Impressionnant, il ne faisait plus du tout jeune adolescent, et je savais qu'il avait raison, j'avais été très imprudente, stupide même.

D'une toute petite voix, je lui dis :

- Je m'excuse.

Il hurlait toujours, parlait de ma tête de linotte et des mots que je ne comprenais pas en langue Quileute, mais qui n'avait pas l'air très flatteur.

- Je te demande pardon.

J'avais tellement pris un ton de chien battu qu'il se calma un peu. Il s'approcha de moi.

- Cela fait un moment que je te suis, ç'aurait pu être un vampire, mais pas de la famille Cullen, il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui ne leur ressemblent pas. Nous les sentons. Il y en avait un ici il n'y a pas très longtemps, je peux encore sentir sa trace, son odeur. Il n'était pas loin. Quand lui m'a senti, il a fuit. En ce moment, c'est tout le temps comme ça, ils ne se montrent pas. Celui-là devait avoir soif. Tu es facile à suivre.

- Merci, lui dis-je, vexée.

Et puis je me rendis compte que j'avais eu très peur, et qu'effectivement, cela aurait très bien pu ne pas être lui.

Je me jetais dans ces bras.

Il eu un moment de surprise, et puis il me serra très fort dans ses bras.

- J'étais mort d'inquiétude pour toi. Mewena, me supplia-t-il, ne me refait plus jamais ça, s'il te plait, j'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Il commença à m'embrasser, sur la bouche, sur mes yeux, mes joues, mes cheveux.

Sa nudité m'embrasa. Il était magnifique. Ses bras forts autour de moi, je me sentais bien. Rassurée.

Je répondis à ces baisers, et cette fois, ce n'était pas sage du tout. Il me porta, ouvrit la porte à grand coup de pied, la referma derrière nous avec la même méthode.

Je réussis à dire entre deux baisers de flamme :

- Et le vampire ?

- Les autres s'en occuperont, me répondit-il.

Après ça, plus rien n'a compté. Le monde, les vampires, La Push, plus rien n'existait. Que son corps, à la peau douce. Mes mains l'exploraient, ma bouche aussi.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le lit. Je serrais sa tête contre mon corps, heureuse de le sentir fiévreux, heureuse de me sentir vivante. C'était chaud, c'était doux, ardent, comme des vagues. Il y avait des moments de pause, des hésitations de sa part. Je ne pensais pas au début que cela pouvait être la première fois pour lui.

Puis je le rassurais, le guidait.

Au moment où nous fûmes enfin l'un dans l'autre, ce fut comme un soulagement, une tension, une attente qui s'apaisait enfin, c'était comme si j'avais toujours attendu ce moment-là.

Il prit son temps, lui si jeune. Il prit le temps de m'écouter, de me ressentir, attentif à mes réactions. Il semblait deviner ce qui me faisait le plus de plaisir. Il était tendre, je n'eu pas de mal à lui faire confiance et à m'abandonner.

Nous oublions le temps. Est-ce qu'il existait seulement ?

Je n'avais pas envie que cela s'arrête.

La fatigue nous rattrapa quand même au petit matin, le jour commençait à poindre le bout de son nez.

J'étais merveilleusement fatiguée.

Nous sommes restés longtemps l'un contre l'autre, comme tous les amants du monde, qui ne sont pas rassasiés du contact du corps de l'autre. Sa peau sentait bon, sa bouche était douce. Sa langue m'avait laissé quelques perles d'eau sur la peau. Je sentais le froid à ces endroits là.

Je ne languissais pas du tout de rentrer à La Push.

Soudain, il me dit : « J'ai faim »

- Moi aussi, lui dis-je en riant.

Il a bien fallu que nous sortions du lit !

Il y avait un petit lavabo et un miroir. Bon, et bien je ne pourrais pas cacher mes yeux à milieu des joues, mes cheveux ébouriffés, j'avais une tête à faire peur !

Et puis il s'approcha de moi, et cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Mais quand même, en revoyant ma tête dans le miroir, si on pouvait éviter de croiser du monde !

Il avait l'air fatigué aussi, et ...tout fier, il avait un sourire béat constamment aux lèvres ! Il me regardait avec des yeux plein d'amour, j'en étais parfois gênée.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être bête, pourquoi regretter une nuit pareille !

C'était la plus belle de toutes.

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient tous se moquer de nous, comme d'habitude.

J'étais encore perdue dans mes réflexions défaitistes quand il me prit dans ses bras, il voyait que j'étais préoccupée.

- On peut attendre un peu, si tu veux, pour rentrer. Je vais nous chercher à manger.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Il prit des vêtements dans l'unique armoire de la cabane, et parti, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

C'est sûr, on était mort. Les autres allaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Et avant que j'eu une autre idée chagrinée, je m'endormis.

(1)Véridique

* * *

**Eh bien, cela devient coquin ! Bon vous avez remarqué, ça reste soft quand même.**

**Peut être que plus tard...**

**J'en garde un peu pour la fin.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu... Si vous voulez, laissez-moi vous impression...**

**Bises à tous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, mais c'est un moment important dans l'histoire.**

**Et puis il est très émouvant (snif).**

**Je viens de découvrir comment autoriser les reviews anonymes !**

** Mieux vaut tard que jamais, maintenant c'est possible !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Accalmie**

**POV de Seth**

Je ne la comprenais pas.

Tout allait bien entre nous et puis maintenant... elle me faisait la tête. Elle m'évitait. Je ne pensais pas revivre ça un jour, j'avais espéré que ça durerait entre nous.

Elle ne m'avait pas dit que c'était fini entre nous, elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'on ne se reverrait plus, juste... elle ne voulait plus me parler.

C'était le Dr Cullen qui avait été le messager, il n'avait pas été très à l'aise, et il avait essayé de me dire ça gentiment. J'ai voulu avoir des explications, mais il m'avait dit que le secret professionnel l'en empêchait. Elle était malade ?

Pourtant, il m'avait affirmé que non. Qu'est-ce qui ce passait ? Lui aussi m'avait servi le couplet du « sois patient ».

Pourquoi, cette fois ?

Mon âge n'avait pas changé, ou plutôt si, je les avais, mes 18 ans ! Mon pédigrée ne lui plaisait pas ? Je n'étais pas assez intelligent, pas assez cultivé, pas assez ou trop quelque chose ?

Je n'avais plus goût à rien, c'était gris en moi.

Je guettais le moindre signe de sa part, qui ne venait pas.

Pour pouvoir survivre, je la suivais. Parfois en me montrant, parfois en étant discret comme un chat (pour un loup !).

Elle continuait à vivre une vie normale. A part qu'elle allait régulièrement dans un centre d'examens médicaux. Elle était vraiment malade ! Contrairement à ce que m'avait dit le Dr Cullen. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui lui avait demandé de ne rien me dire. Elle était gravement malade et elle ne voulait pas de moi. Mais je pourrais l'aider, la soutenir, l'accompagner. Ma présence pourrait l'apaiser, je pourrais l'encourager. Je suis assez fort, je suis solide.

Elle ne me faisait pas confiance...ou elle préférait affronter ça toute seule ?

Elle allait souvent se promener vers notre cabane. Elle la regardait au loin, avec un regard triste. Ma cabane était devenue notre refuge pendant les mois qui venaient de s'écouler.

Nos nuits avaient été merveilleuses, pas assez nombreuses à mon goût ! Je sentais encore le toucher doux de ses lèvres, sa langue humide, les longues caresses intérieures. A chaque image de nos nuits, j'en étais complètement chamboulé. J'essayais de les éviter avec la meute, mais j'avais besoin de ça pour la ressentir encore.

Un jour, dans la forêt, j'ai été maladroit et je fis du bruit, elle s'aperçu que j'étais là. A partir de ce moment-là, elle ne sortit plus de chez les Cullens. Et quand j'allais chez eux, ils m'accueillaient toujours à bras ouverts, mais elle n'apparaissait pas. A mes questions, ils se montraient évasifs ou ils me disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me répondre.

Pourtant, je savais qu'elle sortait parfois, parce que je sentais son odeur dans mes rondes. Mais elle ne prenait jamais le même chemin. Je la cherchais sans arrêt. J'étais constamment à l'affût de son odeur. Je rêvais de sa peau, de la tenir dans mes bras à nouveau. J'étais souvent obligé de me transformer en humain, pour pouvoir pleurer sans que Leah et les autres ne s'en aperçoivent.

Je n'étais plus vraiment enjoué. Tous avaient de la peine pour moi. Pourtant aucun ne voulait me parler d'elle. Je savais que certains la côtoyaient, mais ils refusaient tous de me parler d'elle.

C'était à croire qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

Heureusement, la chance m'a souri. Je croisais son odeur. C'était prés d'un lac, loin de là où elle allait d'habitude. Je savais qu'elle aimait bien se baigner dans des lacs aux eaux froides, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Elle se déshabilla complètement. Elle était magnifique.

Je contemplais son dos que je connaissais bien, ses épaules rondes. Elle se retourna. Elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Je vis son ventre, en silhouette.

Et puis je compris pourquoi elle ne voulait plus me voir.

Son ventre était tout rond. Elle le caressait doucement. Elle attendait un bébé !

Je comprenais pourquoi les autres ne voulaient rien me dire.

Je comprenais ma mise à l'écart, je comprenais, mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas vraiment avec de mauvaises intentions s'ils m'avaient tous laissé dans le silence et l'ignorance. Je les comprenais : être père à 18 ans !

Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu me nuire en me tenant à l'écart de ce qui lui arrivait. De ce qui **nous** arrivait !

Mais je refusais qu'on prenne des décisions à ma place. J'avais mon mot à dire.

L'émotion me submergea. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jaillir de ma cachette. Je courus vers elle, en loup. Elle eu peur.

Je me transformais en humain pour éviter de la blesser.

- Ce n'est pas juste ce que tu as fait là, ce n'est pas juste.

- Seth ! essaya-t-elle de protester.

- Non ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas bien, vous n'avez pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de le voir. Je suis son père. Parce que je suis son père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, me répondit-elle, résignée.

- Ce n'est pas juste. Je suis capable. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 18 ans que je ne serais pas capable de m'occuper de lui. Je suis solide. Il n'aura pas de meilleur père que moi. Je serais attentif, toujours là pour lui et pour toi. Jamais je ne vous laisserai tomber. Je peux gagner ma vie. J'ai une famille sur laquelle je peux compter. La tribu sera là. J'ai toujours été là pour eux et je sais que je peux compter sur eux aussi. Ma mère a été courageuse quand mon père est mort, elle s'est occupée de nous. Notre père, quand il était encore là, a toujours fait en sorte que nous ne manquions de rien. Je suis comme lui. Je veillerais sur toi comme sur notre enfant, je me sens capable, beaucoup plus que certains hommes plus âgés, qui n'en ont rien à faire de leur femme et de leurs gosses. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Jamais je ne vous laisserai tomber. Vous ne manquerez de rien, même si je ne suis pas quelqu'un de riche.

C'était la première fois que je parlais autant, j'étais bouleversé.

Elle me regardait, abasourdie, et ne me répondait pas. Elle eu la chair de poule, elle avait froid. Je lui pris ses vêtements et je les lui tendis. Je m'approchais d'elle. Elle eu comme un recul.

- C'est juste pour te réchauffer.

- Merci. Oui j'ai froid. Je suis fatiguée aussi, on peut rentrer ?

- Je peux te porter jusqu'à la cabane, ça sera certainement plus près que la maison des Cullens. Tu es d'accord ?

Elle me fit oui de la tête. Elle s'habilla et je la pris dans mes bras. Je me mis à courir. Je voulais la mettre rapidement à l'abri. Mes capacités de loup me rendaient les choses plus faciles, elle n'était pas lourde du tout, malgré le petit habitant dans son ventre. Mais si quelqu'un nous avait vu : un homme nu courant avec une femme enceinte dans les bras. Au moins dans la cabane, je savais que je pouvais récupérer des vêtements.

En arrivant, je la déposais délicatement et je lui ouvris la porte en douceur, pas comme le jour de notre première fois. J'étais sûr que le bébé avait été conçu cette nuit-là. Ni elle ni moi n'avions pensé à prendre des précautions. Je ne savais pas pour elle, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment de regrets.

C'était merveilleux ce qui nous arrivait. Mais peut-être qu'elle pensait différemment ?

J'avais hâte de l'entendre, de savoir enfin ce qu'elle pensait.

Mais je patientais. Avec elle, j'avais appris la patience.

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'osait pas me parler. Je ne voulais pas être à sa place, cette fois, je la laissais mariner un peu, j'étais encore très remonté contre elle.

Après un long silence, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

- Je veux vivre avec toi.

- Tu veux encore de moi, après tout ça ? fit-elle étonnée.

- Oui, je veux encore de toi, pour toujours, je ne veux plus te quitter, je t'aime comme un fou. Ça me rend dingue de ne plus pouvoir te toucher, de ne plus pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Tu me manques. Je sens toujours ton odeur sur moi, je sens ta peau, je ressens encore les moments où je suis en toi. J'y suis bien. C'est là où je suis bien. Je veux être aussi dans ta vie, comme j'aimerais que tu sois dans la mienne. Je ne suis pas pénible, tu seras toujours libre. Mais ne me tiens pas à l'écart de ta vie, ne me tiens pas à l'écart du bébé, je veux être son père, pour de vrai, complètement, avec les bons et les mauvais côtés. Je nous veux tous les trois, complètement. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de cette vie-là. Je veux être son père, je veux être ton mari ou ton compagnon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et je me fous de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Qu'ils aillent en enfer ou chez les Volturis !

Ça la fit sourire.

Enfin, elle s'approcha de moi. Enfin je pus la prendre contre moi. Je me sentais revivre. Mais je ne la brusquais pas. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, sa joue.

Elle se blottit très fortement contre moi, mais son ventre commençait à prendre pas mal de place, ça nous fit rire.

- Bientôt nous n'aurons plus les bras assez longs ! dit-elle.

J'étais ravi de l'entendre dire « nous ». Enfin « nous ». Je lui demandais :

- tu veux bien de moi ?

- Oui.

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

**POV de Mewena**

C'était aujourd'hui. Le grand jour était arrivé.

Je sentis mon ventre se durcir.

Quel drôle de naissance ! Ils avaient accéder à tous mes désirs. « Ils », s'étaient tous les garçons de la meute à Jacob.

Ils s'étaient démenés comme des fous. Parce qu'à cause de mon refus d'assumer Seth comme père de mon enfant, nous n'avions eu que peu de temps pour préparer la venue du bébé.

Ils avaient transformé la cabane. Elle comptait maintenant une pièce de plus, notre chambre, et une salle de bain. Ils avaient installé un récupérateur de pluie, une éolienne pour l'électricité. Elle était petite, mais très confortable, et loin aussi des médisances et du quand dira-t-on.

Le feu de cheminée irradiait une douce chaleur, il y avait une étrange baignoire pleine d'eau chaude à proximité. Elle avait été conçue pour les naissances. Elle était grande et il y avait une vitre pour voir le déroulement de l'accouchement, jusqu'à l'expulsion du bébé.

Tout avait été prévu aussi si cela se passait mal. Mais avoir un médecin qui avait travaillé l'obstrétique, cela aide. Quant à la rapidité du transport, la vitesse des vampires restait imbattable (à dos de loup, non merci !).

Le Dr Cullen avait donc amené du matériel médical, qu'il essayait de rendre aussi discret que possible. Par contre, le reste de la famille ! De notre famille : Mme Clearwater avait tenu à être là pour la venue de son premier petit fils ou petite fille. Nous n'avions pas voulu savoir le sexe de l'enfant avant son arrivée, Charlie était resté au dehors. Le plus surprenant était la présence de Leah. Elle qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, on aurait pu croire qu'elle voudrait rester à l'écart. Elle était troublée, et intimidée, on ne la reconnaissait pas. Et très attentionnée à mon égard, ce qui ravissait Seth.

Ils avaient tous voulus venir. J'avais un peu limité les dégâts : en plus de Mme Clearwater et de Leah, il y avait présents dans la pièce Bella et Edward, qui étaient ravis d'assistaient à une naissance « normale », mais aussi Renesmée. Elle avait beaucoup insisté pour être présente, elle était complètement fascinée par l'évènement, elle était toute excitée. Et une Renesmée sans Jacob, ça n'existait pas. Donc Jacob aussi était là. J'avais demandé aux autres de bien vouloir attendre à l'extérieur. Les deux meutes étaient là. Le premier enfant de la nouvelle génération loup, il ne fallait pas rater ça ! Et puis personne ne savait ce que cela allait vraiment donner.

Carlisle était assez optimiste. Il y avait peu de chance que le bébé se transforme en loup tout de suite. Il fallait une certaine maturité... enfin, on le croyait.

J'avais appris que nos vampires préférés étaient allés chasser. J'avais confiance en Carlisle, mais les autres n'avaient pas voulu prendre de risque. Bella et Edward étaient allé chasser aussi, et se regardaient maintenant comme deux amoureux qui venaient juste de se retrouver.

Seth était là. Je crois qu'il se serait fait couper un bras plutôt que de rater ça. Il était un peu nerveux, mais il assumait très bien la situation, il m'épatait un peu plus chaque jour. J'avais eu tort de le tenir à l'écart, je m'en voulais maintenant. Mais il avait fallu que je digère la nouvelle, d'abord le fait d'être enceinte aussi tardivement dans ma vie, moi qui souhaitais depuis longtemps avoir un enfant. Et puis accepter de l'avoir fait avec un jeune homme de 18 ans. Le fait qu'il paraisse plus âgé me facilitait un peu les choses.

Une nouvelle contraction me surprit. Dans la super baignoire à Carlisle, je m'obligeais à me détendre et à respirer comme on me l'avait appris : par petits filets d'air, longs et tous fins. Le petit chien, ce sera pour plus tard. Je me concentrais sur ce que je ressentais. Je restais disponible et je me détendais le plus possible, pour l'instant, je gérais pas trop mal la situation.

Les contractions se rapprochaient. j'avais voulu rester assise, et Seth était derrière moi en guise de dossier. Il me massait le dos pour me détendre, à chaque contraction.

Carlisle vérifiait régulièrement l'état de santé du bébé, et mon état. Je me sentais très entourée. Cela me rassurait beaucoup. J'étais sereine. Sollicitée, essoufflée, malaxée, transpirante, parfois douloureuse, mais sereine. Seth était là, qu'est-ce que je pouvais apprécier sa présence. Moi qui pensais qu'il serait une charge pour moi, c'était tout le contraire. Quel soutient !

Il était magnifique. Il était torse nu contre moi, derrière moi, je sentais sa respiration. Il était inquiet pour moi et régulièrement je serai ses mains pour lui faire comprendre que cela allait.

Le moment de l'expulsion était venu, Seth exerçait une légère pression sur mon ventre avec ses deux mains. Eh oui, il était venu, le temps du petit chien, mais vers la fin, franchement, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Je me suis sentie tellement détendue et entourée, que ce bébé est venu en douceur. Notre enfant est né dans l'eau.

C'était une petite fille. Elle avait déjà des cheveux ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à son père. Je regardais émerveillée ses petits doigts, ses orteils, ses joues toutes rondes et pas du tout fripées, ses lèvres très rouges. Et pas de fourrure à l'horizon ! Elle avait une jolie peau cuivrée, mais plus claire que celle de Seth. Seth regardait notre fille avec de grands yeux, l'air de ne pas y croire, des larmes coulaient. Je gardais un peu notre fille contre moi, la rassurais, lui parlais doucement, je lui disais des petits bêtises, des mots doux. Et puis je lui présentais son père, qui était devenu une personne très importante pour moi.

- Voilà, c'est lui ton père, il s'appelle Seth. C'est avec lui que j'ai voulu te mettre au monde. C'est lui que j'ai choisi pour veiller sur toi. Il m'est très important, et je sais que tu es très importante pour lui. Tu veux bien aller le voir ?

Sa petit frimousse eu une petite moue, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, bailla, et quand Seth lui parla, elle tourna la tête vers lui, soudain très attentive.

- Eh bonjour toi, comment vas-tu, mon petit soleil ?

Je lui tendis notre fille. Il eu peur au début de lui faire mal, et puis il fondit complètement et passa les minutes et les heures qui suivirent à la contempler.

J'étais heureuse. J'avais réussi. Elle était là. J'étais fatiguée et heureuse.

C'est Seth qui la nettoya et Carlisle lui fit les examens d'usage.

Quand Seth me la tendit à nouveau, elle était dans une petite tenue jaune paille, tout petit bout de chou, toute fraiche et toute rose (enfin brun-rose).

- Comment vous allez l'appeler ? nous demanda Renesmée.

- Julie, nous répondîmes tout les deux en cœur.

Nous nous sommes regardés en riant.

Jacob était sorti annoncer la nouvelle, on entendait des cris et des hourras.

Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls.

J'entrevoyais dans le coin de mon champ de vision une scène étrange, c'était le monde à l'envers, Mme Clearwater consolait Leah qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Seth se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit Julie. Au début, elle dit non et puis, finalement pris la petite dans ses bras, toute attendrie.

Edward et Bella vinrent me féliciter, je ne compris pas un seul mot, mais je leur souriais.

Renesmée voulu prendre à son tour Julie dans ses bras. Au début, Bella et Edward n'étaient pas d'accord, et puis je leur dit que Julie serait ravie de faire connaissance avec une nouvelle amie.

J'étais épuisée. Carlisle vint à notre secours :

- La maman et le bébé ont besoin de se reposer. Que tout le monde, excepter le papa, aille dehors, s'il vous plait, dit Carlisle.

Quelqu'un me tendit Julie. J'embrassais ma petite merveille en lui disant qu'on se retrouverait bientôt. Et je pus enfin me reposer. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Mme Clearwater, Leah, pour seconder Seth s'il y en avait besoin.

J'étais vraiment fier de moi. Cette naissance merveilleuse ne résoudrait pas tous les problèmes, mais elle mettait du baume au cœur, et nous faisait envisager l'avenir sous un jour nouveau : les naissances étaient possibles chez les loups, la relève était assurée.

Mais avec la présence de vampires très proches, quand la transformation se ferait-elle chez Julie ? Aurait-elle elle aussi des problèmes, comme Leah, une fois sa transformation accomplie ?

Les pensées se bousculaient et commencèrent à n'avoir ni queue ni tête.

Il était temps, momentanément, de tirer ma révérence.

* * *

**Eh be di dou, voilà qui promet...**

**Alors un mini loup... la petit Julie va-t-elle se transformer tôt ?**

**Eh ben vous le saurez au prochain...chapitre !**

**Si vous désirez me dire ce que vous en pensez, même de manière anonyme, c'est possible.**

**Bises à tous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Comme le dit le titre, ça se complique bigrement !**

**Il y a certain personnage de méchant qui sont parfait pour amener des rebondissements.**

**Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – ça se complique**

**POV Mewena**

Je me réveillais et j'ouvris les yeux.

Je sentais une odeur de chèvrefeuille et de lys. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir acheté ce parfum d'ambiance.

Le lit n'était pas comme d'habitude. Les draps étaient en satins. Gris et noirs. La pièce, n'était pas comme d'habitude.

- Seth ? Julie ? Mme Clearwater, Carlisle ?

Personne ne répondit.

Ce n'était pas la cabane, je n'étais pas dans la cabane.

- Bonjour Mewena, me dit une voix velouté.

Un homme étrange s'approcha du lit, un lit à baldaquin. La décoration de la pièce faisait penser un peu au château de Versailles : dorures, enluminures, lourdes draperies, tableaux à portrait, tout ce que je n'aimais pas.

L'homme paraissait jeune, il avait la peau comme les Cullens, mais des yeux horriblements rouges, s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi sophistiqué, il aurait ressemblé à un lapin de garenne ! Cette pensée saugrenue était en parfait décalage par rapport à la situation. Je n'étais pas chez moi, Seth et les autres n'étaient pas là, mon enfant non plus.

Soudain je fus très inquiète pour elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fille, elle va bien, enfin je le suppose, elle est restée avec son père, il fera ce qu'il pourra, bien évidemment, un jeune homme de 18 ans ne peut être un père aussi performant qu'un homme d'une certaine maturité, vous ne trouvez pas ? me dit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

- Qui êtes-vous, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où sont Seth et les autres ?

- Je m'appelle Aro, je vois qu'ils ne vous ont pas parlée de moi. Pourtant nous sommes de grands amis, Carlisle et moi, et aussi son fils prodigieux, Edward. Alice aussi, qu'elle délicieuse jeune femme, vous la connaissez ?

Aro continuait à me parler comme si nous étions dans un salon de thé !

Je reconnus un des hommes qui se trouvait en portrait dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Un des Volturis.

Ce n'était pas très rassurant de me trouver en sa compagnie.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Ah je vois que vos facultés vous reviennent, cela me fait très plaisir, me dit Aro. J'ai craint pour votre santé. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu recours à des méthodes aussi peu élégantes, mais la nécessité m'y a obligé. J'attends de vous un petit service, et je vous libérerais aussitôt que ce sera fini. En contre partie, je vous offre l'immortalité, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Vous traiter de malade, dans votre « état », ne rimerait pas à grand chose. Pouvez-vous préciser ce « petit service » ? Le fait d'avoir été enlevée n'est pas de bon augure. Mais de votre part, cela n'est pas très surprenant.

- Finalement, ils vous ont parlé de moi. Mais vous m'avez demandé des précisions. Soit, voilà. Je suis très admiratif de ce qu'ont accompli Edward et Bella, et leur charmante fille, Renesmée. Il forme une famille idéale, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pour des vampires, famille est un mot à utiliser avec prudence, non ? Mais ils ont réussi l'impossible. J'aimerais connaître une fois dans ma vie cette possibilité...Etre père.

Il laissa un silence s'installer.

Je cruscomprendre où il voulait en venir. Mes yeux durent traduire cette vision d'horreur.

- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, me dit-il avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante, mais qui crissait comme une craie sur un tableau noir. Je...

- Vous voulez que je sois une mère porteuse, en quelque sorte ? lui dis-je complètement abasourdie.

- En quelque sorte... dit-il avec un grand sourire mondain.

- Ne comptez pas sur ma coopération, ni ma bonne, ni même ma mauvaise volonté.

- Je crains, très chère, me dit-il avec une voix de plus en plus douce, que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Je ne vous ai pas attendue. Vous êtes déjà en train de porter mon enfant... il y a des substances chimiques parmi les humains, qui font des merveilles. Mais vous avez employé beaucoup d'énergie à résister au produit, il a fallu que j'augmente un peu les doses, pardonnez ce manque de savoir vivre, mais vous aurez pendant quelque temps des petits problèmes de mémoire, cela devrait vite se résorber. Il est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu profiter de ce doux moment, ce fut très agréable. Finalement, il n'y a pas que Carlisle qui sache se maitriser. C'est sans doute une question de motivation... En attendant, je vous laisse vous reposer, ce genre de gestation n'a pas de tout repos. Soyez assurer de la mienne, de coopération. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, j'ai laissé à la porte une personne pour veiller sur vous. Appelez, demandez, vous aurez tout ce que vous demanderez... La liberté n'est momentanément pas envisageable, mais à part ça...vous pourrez circuler où vous voulez dans le palais. Si dans certaines pièces vous êtes inopportune, nous vous le dirons.

Reposez-vous, reposez-vous. Je reviendrais régulièrement vous voir afin de vérifier votre état de santé. Nous ferons en sorte que cela se passe le mieux possible.

Et comme si tout cela coulait de source, il sortit de la pièce...

C'était un cauchemar, comme on disait dans les films, mais je n'étais pas dans un film. D'après ce que disait Aro, j'étais déjà enceinte de lui. Je dois rêver, je vais me réveiller.

L'odeur écœurante me confirma que non.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans son cerveau pour que ce vampire veuille devenir père ? Pourquoi moi ? Il ne pouvait pas choisir une autre humaine ?

Je voulus me lever et mettre un pied par terre. Une nausée m'arrêta. Je me recouchais

La pièce tournait. Je ne me sentais pas bien.

La nouvelle était rude à assimiler. Ce qui me rendait vraiment malade, c'est que je n'avais pas de souvenirs depuis la naissance de Julie, combien de temps s'était-il passé ?

Dans ma tête il y avait comme un grand trou noir. Rien, rien de rien.

Comment m'en sortir ?

Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir faire comme Bella. Son choix de l'époque n'était pas le mien, je n'avais pas envie d'être un vampire, encore moins vivre une telle grossesse. En plus, elle, elle aimait Edward.

Aro m'était totalement inconnu et même si je l'avais connu...

Ce serait la dernière personne au monde que j'aurai choisie.

Et le mot « personne » était bien trop flatteur pour lui.

Pourquoi ce monstre m'avait-il choisie, lui ?

Je me cachais sous les draps et pleurait en silence. J'étais sûre d'être surveillée.

J'avais dû m'endormir. Quand je me réveillais, je me dirigeais vers une porte que je supposais être la salle de bain.

J'avais une drôle de tête, j'étais très pâle. Je me déshabillais pour prendre une douche... et ce que je vis dans la glace ne me plut pas du tout : j'avais des bleus sur le corps !

En fait, ils étaient déjà un peu passés : ils commençaient à jaunir. Aro avait sans doute commis son méfait sous l'effet d'une drogue. Je ne m'étais aperçue de rien, s'il n'y avait pas eu les bleus et ce qu'ils signifiaient... j'aurais pu me découvrir enceinte sans savoir pourquoi.

Pour l'instant je ne ressentais rien. Mais je savais que cela n'allait pas tarder : la faim, dévorante, la gestation sur un mois, le bébé plus fort que je ne pourrais supporter... Bella m'avait racontée sa grossesse pendant que je vivais celle de Julie. A l'époque (pourtant ce n'était pas si éloigné que ça dans le temps... enfin j'espérais) je m'étais dit que j'avais sacrément de la chance de vivre une grossesse ordinaire et qui se déroulait bien.

Celle-ci serait périlleuse. Mais puisque j'étais prévenue et que je savais à quoi m'attendre, j'essaierais de la vivre au mieux. Avais-je le choix ? Je ne voyais malheureusement pas de porte de sortie pour l'insant.

Quant à l'accouchement, j'essayais de ne pas y penser.

Quand je sortis de la douche, je n'étais plus seule, Aro était dans la pièce.

Il me regardait.

- Vous pouvez retirer la serviette, je vous ai déjà vu nue !

- C'était sans mon consentement, lui répondis-je. Je ne le souhaite pas. Vous y avait pris goût, à vivre le sexe avec une humaine ? Où c'est le fait de faire ça avec un cadavre qui vous excite le plus, lui dis-je très agressive.

- En général, les humains que je côtois deviennent cadavres parce que je me suis intéressé à autre chose qu'à leur sexe, et puis, ils sont si fragiles... ils ne supporteraient pas notre intensité... il est heureux que vous soyez endormie, vous n'aurez pas survécue, plus vivante, je crois que je n'aurai pas résisté à l'appel de votre sang.

- Vous essayez d'imiter Carlisle, le concours de celui qui se maîtrisera le plus ?

- Apparemment, c'est une histoire de motivation. Mais la voie qu'a choisis ce bon Carlisle n'est pas la mienne même si je l'admire pour ce qu'il est capable d'accomplir. Je trouve inutile de vouloir renier sa vraie nature.

- Bien au contraire, il veut conserver sa vrais nature : un être humain ! Pas un monstre !

Je crachais presque ces derniers mots.

- Nos avis diffèrent, ma chère, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous contrarier dans votre état. Je venais juste m'enquérir de votre santé et si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai faim et je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de nourriture, mais de votre présence, je m'en passerai, lui dis-je toujours aussi agressive.

- Mais très chère, dit-il offusqué, cela pourrait bien se passer entre nous. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi grossière.

- Justement, une question, pourquoi moi ? Apparemment je ne suis pas vot'e genre.

J'accentuais volontairement un ton vulgaire.

- Là, très chère Mewena, vous en faites trop..., dit-il amusé et condescendant.

Mince, pensais-je

- Pourquoi vous, dit-il après un long temps de réflexion...

Parce que vous venez de vivre une grossesse, votre corps est déjà préparé.

Parce que vous avez une agilité qui préfigure les capacités du futur enfant.

Parce que vous avez côtoyé Bella, et Renesmée, vous savez ce à quoi vous attendre.

Et parce que vous avez choisi un loup-garou comme compagnon, de plus très jeune. Vous connaissez leur longévité, vous ne serez donc pas insensible à ma proposition d'immortalité... et vous avez déjà un certain âge... Avez-vous la naïveté d'espérer que Seth restera éternellement avec vous... ?

- Vous, c'est votre cœur qui est grossier... un cœur de pierre grossièrement taillé. D'un granit quelconque.

Et je mettais dans mes paroles le plus de mépris possible.

- Soit, très chère, ma présence vous est inopportune. L'humeur d'une femme enceinte ! Je ne pensais pas connaître cela. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver ! Même après 3 000 ans d'existence.

Mewena, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, je vous fais porter de la nourriture et je viendrais vous importuner le plus rarement possible. Je viendrais juste vérifier votre état de santé.

- Oui, vous viendrez vérifier si votre couveuse marche bien, merci de votre sollicitude, gardez-là pour vous.

Il eu un froncement de sourcils, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna, l'air hautain et dédaigneux, comme les seigneurs du temps passé pouvaient traiter les gens du petit peuple.

J'espérais par mon attitude le tenir à l'écart et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je pourrais mieux réfléchir à comment je pouvais me sortir de ce pétrin.

Je ne voyais pourtant pas d'issue. Je me prévoyais la visite du Palais pendant que physiquement, je m'en sentais encore capable.

Comment faire pour me sortir de ce bourbier ? Je n'avais aucune chance face à tous ces vampires...

Je n'avais pas envie du tout de devenir l'un deux, même comme Carlisle. Je pensais à Seth et à Julie.

Comment sortir d'ici, comment leur fausser compagnie ?

J'étais désespérée. Je ne voyais pas comment faire...

Si je mourrais, il ne pourrait pas faire de moi un vampire.

Et je ne vivrais pas l'horreur qui m'attendait ...

* * *

A**lors... suspens**

**Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir, parce qu'elle va s'en sortir, sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire...**

**Bon, c'est vrai que les reviews, on y prend goût.**

**A vot' bon coeur, m'sieurs dames...**

**BIses à tous**


	9. Chapter 9

**C'est un moment délicat de l'histoire. Mais il faut en passer par là pour la suite...**

**Je sais que cela va en faire frémir quelques uns...  
**

**Don't worry - suspens, suspens**

**En tout cas, c'est comme ça que le personnage se sort d'une impasse (pour l'instant).**

**A partir de là, plein de surprises - Accrochez-vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Bon, quand ça sera simple, vous m'appelez**

**POV de Mewena**

Je me mettais souvent en position de méditation. Je pratiquais la méditation depuis que je sentais bouger le bébé. J'avais remarqué que ça l'apaisait lui aussi, il était beaucoup moins agité.

La présence d'Aro ne lui plaisait visiblement pas, il s'agitait dans tous les sens quand il était dans la pièce (ouille !). J'essayais de contenir ses mouvements.

Tous les jours, s'était la même rengaine, Aro venait mesurer mon ventre :

- Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi avec son mètre à la main.

- Beaucoup moins bien depuis que vous êtes là. Et au bébé aussi, ça ne lui plait pas.

- Ça ma chère, vous n'en savait rien. Il vous l'a dit ? me demanda Aro d'un ton sarcastique en prenant ses mesures.

- Je le sais. Notre relation vous échappe, n'essayez pas de comprendre, vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut pour ça.

- Notre cerveau a des capacités démultipliées, le saviez-vous ? Vous vous en apercevrez quand vous serez des nôtres.

- Ce n'est pas du cerveau dont je parlais, mais du cœur. Quant à devenir l'une des vôtres... plutôt mourir !

- Oui, vous préféreriez mourir... vos tentatives de suicide étaient prévisibles. J'avais prévenu vos gardiens... c'est dans leur intérêt que d'être vigilant. Je m'occuperais personnellement d'eux s'ils ne sont pas capables de veiller sur vous. Ils ont réussi à chaque fois, ma chère, qu'elle imagination ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, ils sauront encore déjouer vos pièges.

- Vous devriez, si je suis vraiment l'une des vôtres, j'aurai l'avantage en tant que nouveau-né. « _Je m'occuperais personnellement de vous_ », dis-je en l'imitant.

- ça aussi, je le prévois, je prendrais quelques précautions... je vous laisse, tout se passe bien... Pas d'insultes aujourd'hui, pas de sarcasmes... ?

- Je préfère, en ce qui vous concerne, le mépris, c'est ce qui vous convient le mieux..

Il eu un sourire satisfait et sortit de la chambre.

Et oui, au début je l'avais abreuvé d'injures, parce qu'il n'aimait pas la grossièreté, de haine, d'agressivité, tout ce qui était possible pour le provoquer... Plusieurs fois, il faillit me décoller la tête ou me sauter à la gorge, et c'est ce que j'espérais... je crus même une fois que mon compte était bon..

Mais cette fois-là, il s'aperçut de mes intentions : puisque je n'avais pas pu me suicider, j'espérais le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il me tue lui-même.

J'avais essayé aussi par l'intermédiaire de ceux qui me gardaient. Puis Aro avait chargé des êtres humains de me surveiller... ils n'étaient pas attirés par mon sang... et leur peur d'Aro et des autres vampires leur étaient une motivation suffisante : ils voulaient survivre, eux.

J'avais cessé toutes ces tentatives parce que physiquement, je ne pouvais plus me le permettre, et le bébé n'appréciait pas.

Et, si, je savais ce que ressentait le bébé. Notre relation était très particulière. Depuis que j'avais arrêté de vouloir nous tuer tous les deux, j'allais mieux physiquement et il avait arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens, ce qui était très douloureux et très risqué pour moi. Cela m'avait valu une ou deux côtes cassées.

Je m'étais posée un jour dans une posture de méditation, et je l'avais ressentis. Je sentais ce qu'il ressentait, lui. Il ne voulait pas me faire du mal et essayait de bouger le moins possible, mais il m'aimait et ne comprenait pas que je ne veuille pas de lui. Alors il attirait mon attention.

C'était comme une révélation : je pouvais le comprendre !

Oh ce n'était pas une voix dans ma tête, pas du tout, c'était plutôt sous forme... d'émotions.

Depuis, je restais constamment attentive à ses moindres mouvements, et quand le bébé voulait bouger, j'accompagnais ses mouvements avec mes mains, très lentement, pour le guider et que ce soit moins dangereux pour moi. Il était ravi de ces contacts. Alors je le caressais le plus possible... il était aux anges. Je l'aimais beaucoup maintenant. Je ne le considérais plus comme un monstre qu'un autre monstre m'avait mis dans mon ventre. C'était un être vivant à part entière et je lui donnais tout mon amour et mon affection. Et puis c'était mon enfant...

Il n'y était pour rien. Pourquoi le rendre responsable des actions d'Aro ?

J'avais compris d'après les multiples conversations que j'avais eu avec celui-ci, que ce n'était pas pour l'enfant lui-même qu'il voulait cette grossesse, mais pour les pouvoirs qu'il espérait du bébé. Un objet de plus dans sa collection... et l'espérance de pouvoir contrer les Cullens.

S'il faisait ça avec plusieurs humaines, il allait avoir une belle galerie de monstres.

Mes multiples tentatives de suicide m'avaient permise aussi d'explorer le palais... j'en connaissais maintenant les moindres recoins : j'avais essayé de m'électrocuter, de sauter par une fenêtre, de me tailler les veines, de me pendre...

Je savais très bien que j'avais bien peu de chance de réussir, mais pendant ce temps, j'explorais... en détournant l'attention.

Parce que j'avais un plan, enfin nous avions un plan. Le bébé m'avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait naître plus tôt**. **Comment pouvait-il faire ça, je n'en savais rien, mais je décidais de nous faire confiance... et puis c'était notre seul espoir.

Le plus difficile serait de me rendre à l'endroit où j'avais prévu de nous cacher. J'étais grosse comme une baudruche et les côtes cassées, douloureuses.

La chance m'avait sourie aussi : j'étais tombée sur la réserve de sang. Maintenant j'étais obligé d'en boire pour le bébé.

J'avais décidé de m'évader cette nuit-là, enfin, au petit matin. Pour les vampires, ça ne changeait rien, mais pour les humains qui me surveillaient, ils seraient bien moins vigilants à cette heure-là.

Je sortis dans le couloir. J'avançais prudemment et très lentement, pour que le bébé ne soit pas obligé de bouger. Je connaissais l'heure des rondes et l'emplacement des caméras.

J'avais arpenté souvent ce couloir. Les boiseries étaient sombres et très travaillées. Il y avait d'anciens bancs de prières. Je m'arrêtais souvent. J'étais très essoufflée. Je devais d'abord passer par la cuisine pour prendre les pochettes de sang.

C'était la partie la plus risquée : il pouvait y avoir des humains en train de ce préparer un repas. Mais j'avais bien choisie l'heure, il n'y avait personne.

A partir de la cuisine, il y avait un passage pour accéder à la cave. De très belles et très onéreuses bouteilles de vin étaient entreposées là. Aro savait vivre : recevait-il des humains haut-placés ? Ça ne me surprendrait pas, depuis le temps, il avait dû ce faire des connaissance utiles et influentes.

Et derrière un présentoir à bouteilles, se trouvait une ouverture qui débouchait sur un souterrain. Je ne savais pas si Aro ou les autres la connaissait. Mais j'espérais que le temps qu'ils me trouvent, j'aurais mis au monde le bébé et ... J'espérais y survivre. Je renversais une bouteille de vin, pour couvrir mon odeur.

J'avais prévu une transfusion sanguine pour moi et des réserves de sang pour l'enfant. C'était notre seule chance.

Une douleur me déchira le ventre. J'essayais d'aller le plus loin possible dans la galerie humide pour éviter qu'on nous retrouve.

A nouveau, une autre douleur aiguë.

Ce n'était pas normal. Le bébé était capable d'attendre. Cela ne se passait pas comme prévu.

La douleur suivante me coupa le souffle. Rien à voir avec les contractions lentes et puissantes que j'avais connu pour la naissance de Julie. Je fus obligée de m'arrêter.

Le bébé fit quelques mouvements, très lents, il faisait attention à moi. Mais les douleurs ne venaient pas de lui.

Un liquide chaud coula le long de mes cuisses, en grande quantité. Je n'y voyais pas très bien, mais à l'odeur, c'était du sang.

Je commençais à paniquer : si je faisais une hémorragie, jamais je ne tiendrais le coup pour le mettre au monde. A ma panique, le bébé s'agita. Avait-il compris ?

Je le sentis changer de position et mettre sans doute son visage près de la paroi de mon ventre. Je commençais à chavirer, à ne plus vraiment contrôler ma respiration, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je n'étais qu'une montagne de douleur.

Une douleur vive et rapide, comme une brûlure soudaine, au bas de mon ventre me fit pousser un cri. Je me jurais que ce serait le dernier, quoiqu'il arrive, je n'avais pas envie qu'Aro et sa clique nous retrouvent.

Je trouvais un peu de force pour ramener sur moi les réserves de sang. J'essayais vainement de m'installer la transfusion. Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout. Le bébé devait se trouver mal, il déchira brusquement le bas de mon ventre. La plaie était nette et pas très large. Il avait essayé de se maitriser.

J'eu encore la force de le sortir pour qu'il puisse respirer, et je disposais la tétine avec la pochette de sang près de lui.

Je ... J'eu un voile noir devant les yeux.

Pourvus qu'il puisse survivre... mais que va-t-il pouvoir faire sans moi aussi petit ?

Mon cœur se déchirait de tristesse et de peine.

Je ne pourrais pas... Je serrais une dernière fois mon enfant contre moi.

J'eus un éclair de pensée pour Julie et Seth. Je sentis une vive douleur au bras.

Puis plus rien...

Quand j'eus à nouveau des sensations, c'était une étrange chaleur qui montait de mon bras.

Elle s'intensifia. Elle devint brûlure. Je brûlais. Je brûlais de l'intérieur.

Je pus mettre ma tête contre la paroi pour étouffer des cris qui ne venaient pas.

Tout mon corps maintenant, se consumait. J'aurai voulu les pousser ses cris, même s'ils me retrouvaient, mais il y avait l'enfant.

Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Plus rien n'existait que ce feu. Je sentais sa progression.

J'avais connu l'extase avec Seth.

Je connaissais maintenant l'enfer. Je regrettais amèrement que mes tentatives de suicide aient échoué.

Au bout d'un temps que je ne mesurais pas, mon cœur s'emballa, il connu le brasier lui aussi. Il s'accéléra, s'emballa...

puis, il s'arrêta...

Je ne ressentais plus rien. Tout était noir.

J'entendis un petit gémissement et quelque chose de chaud se mettre contre moi.

Mes yeux voyaient. Loin devant moi, une galerie aux parois irrégulières. Je baissais mes yeux. Un bébé se tenait contre moi. Mais je ne le réchauffais pas vraiment. Il eu un frisson.

Je voulus me relever et je me retrouvais subitement contre le plafond, puis je retombais en souplesse.

Comment pouvais-je faire ça ?

Au sol, la réception avait été facile. Ma détente me permettait d'aller jusqu'au plafond ! Et puis soudain je compris...j'étais vampire.

Mon pire cauchemar s'était réalisé.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Le bébé était à nouveau là. Il avait l'air de ne pas aller bien, son cœur battait mais il était faible.

Allais-je le dévorer et lui boire tout son sang ?

Je perçus sa faim, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait faim. Il avait bien bu la première pochette que je vis complètement vide, mais je ne savais pas combien de temps avait duré ma transformation. Carlisle et Bella m'avaient dit plusieurs jours.

J'essayais de mesurer mes gestes pour retrouver les pochettes de sang. Une seule sur celles qui restaient me semblait à l'odeur encore buvable. Je retenais ma propre soif. Je mis la tétine que j'avais préparée il y avait une éternité et je le fis boire. Il commença à aller mieux.

Mon nouveau cerveau, survolté, essayait de trouver des solutions : sortir d'ici, trouver du sang, ne pas sauter sur le premier humain rencontré, trouver un moyen de transport, nourrir régulièrement le petit, il pourrait aussi avaler de la nourriture humaine,...

En même temps, je regardais l'enfant, il m'était presque étranger. Il avait survécu, je ne savais pas comment.

Mais c'était lui, j'en étais sûre, qui m'avait fait devenir ce que je suis. Il devait être venimeux. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je n'avais plus ce genre de sentiment.

Je le regardais intensément. Il ressemblait à un de mes neveux quand il était bébé.

Mes neveux. Une autre vie. Des souvenirs revenaient, en vrac. J'essayais de les ordonner, de les susciter. Il me faudrait sans doute pas mal de temps pour réparer ma mémoire.

Et puis je lui souriais, il venait d'avoir la même moue que Julie. Ma Julie. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Le bébé semblait repu et rassuré, maintenant. Il souriait aussi.

Je pensais soudain que je ne lui avais pas donné de prénom.

Et Seth qui n'était pas là. Seth, son visage revint. Penser à lui me fit du bien. J'avais un but à atteindre...

Nathanaël. L'enfant, mon enfant, s'appellerait Nathanaël. J'avais vu un jour un film, avec des indiens, dans lequel il y avait un personnage qui s'appelait Nathanaël.

Nathanaël s'était endormi.

Combien de temps avait-il attendu ? En résistant à la faim ?

Il fallait que je m'occupe de la mienne, enfin, de ma soif.

Et puisque personne ne nous avait retrouvés, autant se risquer encore dans la cuisine.

J'avais toutes les capacités qu'il fallait maintenant. Je n'avais plus peur. Personne ne pourrait plus m'arrêter. Je rellongeais les galeries, retrouvais à l'odeur la cave, ça sentait très fortement le vin. Il y avait encore la bouteille renversée.

J'écoutais tous les bruits. Mes sens avaient grandis, s'étaient élargis, intensifiés.

Je me fis une écharpe porte-bébé avec une draperie.

Je retrouvais la cuisine. Vide. Le frigo : j'avais de la chance, il restait une pochette de sang. Mais je ne la bus pas tout de suite. Autant que je le pourrais, je la laisserais pour Nathanaël.

J'explorais les couloirs, j'évitais les caméras avec beaucoup plus de rapidité que la dernière fois.

J'entendis des voix, je reconnus celle d'Aro. L'autre voix était celle d'une femme, mais je ne la connaissais pas. Elle était douce et mélodieuse. Une curiosité maladive me poussa à essayer d'écouter et de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Aussi discrètement que le pouvais un vampire, j'entrouvris la porte. Il y avait effectivement Aro, puis une femme, enfin plutôt une vampire. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage d'où j'étais. Elle tenait un bébé dans les bras.

Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas boire son sang ? et Aro ? D'où lui venait cette maîtrise ? Etait-elle nouveau-née elle aussi ? Est-ce que c'était son enfant ? Aro visiblement n'avait pas eu qu'une mère porteuse. Mais je décidais de ne pas m'attarder. Je me retournais sans bruits, et filais pendant qu'il était occupé.

J'entendais au loin la conversation avec la femme vampire.

Cela me faisait un point de repère pour savoir exactement où Aro se trouvait.

J'attendis la nuit. Je percevais tous les bruits du palais, les voix, certaines familières, d'autres inconnues. Je pris le risque de changer de vêtements. L'odeur du sang était tellement forte, que je ne comprenais pas comment ils ne l'avaient pas encore senti. Cela accentua ma soif. Une étrange soif, comme du feu. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrai tenir avec cette soif qui transformait ma gorge en parchemin. Je priais pour qu'aucun être humain ne croise ma route. Pourtant, les Volturis habitaient dans un palais, et il était en ville...

Je ne voulais pas commencer à boire du sang humain. Si j'y gouttais, je ne répondais plus de moi. A chaque pas humain entendu dans les rues, je me cachais et je m'éloignais dans la direction opposée pour ne plus sentir l'odeur. Je changeais de direction souvent.

Pourtant, je n'avais qu'une envie, les suivre. Cette envie me possédait parfois. Le poids que formait Nathanaël dans l'écharpe improvisée me rappelait à l'ordre. Alors il me fallait toute ma volonté pour résister.

Les ruelles étaient sombres, mais maintenant, j'y voyais comme en plein jour. C'était facile de les suivre, ses humains !

Ca y est, je les appelais « ces humains ». Je n'en faisais plus partie.

Leur odeur était comme un phare. Impossible d'échapper à leur odeur... mais il y en avait tellement, que je saturais d'odeur. Pendant un certain temps, je cessais de respirer. Grâce à cela, je pus m'éloigner de ce labyrinthe, et m'approcher de la sortie de la ville.

Comment se faisait-il que je ne ressentais pas cet attrait pour mon enfant ? Il était à moitié humain. Mais son odeur ne m'attirait pas, et c'était heureux.

Je n'en pouvais plus, ma soif était comme un brasier. Je dus m'abreuver : avec la rage au ventre, je dus sacrifier un gros molosse. Il était fort peu sympathique, errant et très agressif, certes, mais quand même ...c'était ça ou un humain.

Tant que j'avais encore une conscience, ce serait le molosse.

Ce qui me rassurait, c'est qu'il y aurait des fermes tout le long du chemin.

Restait maintenant à trouver encore du sang pour Nathanaël. Je pensais à des centres de transfusion sanguine. Malheureusement, c'était dans les villes...

Et un moyen de transport aussi, jusqu'aux Etats-Unis...

* * *

**Seth et Mewena vont avoir un drôle de défi à surmonter, non ?**

**eh, eh, unleash your imagination...**

**Aux prochains chapitres...**

**P'tites reviews ?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais il amène un élément important.**

**Pour ceux ou celles qui sont désolés que Mewena soit devenue vampire...**

**Patientez pour lire la suite !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 –**

**Traversée I**

**POV Mewena -**

Le vent était de la partie. Cela pouvait être un avantage ou une catastrophe.

Il soufflait fort.

Je savais qu'ils me pourchassaient. Les Volturis n'avaient sans doute fait appel qu'à Démétri. Un traqueur. C'était son pouvoir, retrouver sa proie quoiqu'il arrive. Mais j'étais nouveau-née, et pas tombée de la dernière pluie (!). J'avais l'habitude maintenant. J'avais cessé de croire que mon retour serait rapide. Je prenais le temps qui était nécessaire pour déjouer les pièges et la traque, et pour ne pas ramener ce Démétri chez les Cullens.

J'avais pris l'habitude de me nourrir dans les troupeaux. Près des abattoirs. Ainsi l'odeur du sang existait déjà. J'enterrais le corps après, pour qu'il ne retrouve pas ma trace. Cela passait pour une erreur de comptage. J'essayais de rester en contact avec les humains, malgré la difficulté parfois de me contenir. Cela me faisait un excellent entraînement, Carlisle serait fier de moi. Et proche des humains, Démétri n'osait pas intervenir : il se démasquerait si je disparaissais soudainement. Je me faisais connaître, participais à la vie sociale du lieu.

Quand je changeais d'endroit, je restais en bordure de forêt, afin d'être visible, il n'y a que pour les journées de grand beau temps que cela posait problème. Je m'arrangeais pour être accueillie dans une association ou une structure sociale, ou un club, pour une activité d'intérieur.

Les humains étaient très compatissants avec une femme seule et son enfant.

J'avançais ainsi par bonds.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de déplacement. Le temps était maussade, avec un grand vent. Je m'arrangeais pour ne pas être dans le sens du vent. J'avais appris ça de mes propres traques. Quand je me déplaçais, c'était dans les forêts que je trouvais de quoi me nourrir. Mais j'étais plus en danger, aucun humain dans les parages.

Je savais qu'aujourd'hui Démétri était sur mes pas.

Nathanaël ne me causait pas de soucis, même s'il trouvait très désagréable cette façon de se mouvoir : sur mon dos, il attrapait le mal de mer ! ça me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un ! Je n'avais pas apprécié non plus l'épisode de la traversée de la forêt canadienne à dos de loup.

Pourtant, si, je m'inquiétais pour lui : il grandissait, vite, très très vite. Cela me semblait encore plus rapide que ce que m'avait raconté Bella et Edward pour Renesmée. Tellement vite qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de s'épaissir, il était tout maigre. Il parlait peu.

Pourtant au bout de quelques semaines, il parlait. Mais sa voix était étrange, parfois elle faisait penser à un bruit de crécelle, parfois elle semblait s'être coincée entre les graves et les aigus. Les gens se moquaient de lui. Il était très sensible, et n'appréciait pas du tout. Nous avions inventé une maladie orpheline pour expliquer sa maigreur, sa pâleur et son étrange voix. Peu d'enfant désirait se lier à lui. Il en était vraiment malheureux.

Il languissait d'être avec les Cullens, Renesmée et les Loups, dont je lui rabattais les oreilles, afin d'être près des siens et qu'il soit enfin accepté tel qu'il était.

Le fait d'être venimeux lui posait un problème. Plusieurs problèmes : il faisait attention les rares fois où il jouait avec les autres enfants. Mais le plus douloureux pour lui était de savoir que c'est lui qui m'avait fait devenir ce que j'étais, et que j'avais tant de mal à accepter. J'avais beau lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que j'étais en train de mourir, il se sentait extrêmement coupable. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne se le pardonnait pas. Notre relation était ainsi fusionnelle, trop fusionnelle.

Une odeur familière me tira de mes réflexions : Démétri.

A cette odeur, nous avions tous les deux, Nathanaël et moi, une tactique bien rodée : Nathanaël se cachait dans un terrier animal, se roulant dans la terre, la boue et des excréments pour masquer son odeur, et il restait immobile jusqu'à ce que je vienne le chercher. Il avait un feeling très particulier avec les animaux, ils lui laissaient pénétrer leur terrier sans être effrayés, et l'accueillaient sans rechigner. Il passait ainsi totalement inaperçu, intégrer dans la faune et la flore, avec un parfait mimétisme. Il était désolé quand il était obligé de les chasser. Il préférait nettement les pochettes de sang humain, il disait que cela avait meilleur goût**,** et en plus, il laissait vivre ses copains les animaux.

Nous avions essayé avant une autre méthode, qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès avec Démétri : Nathanaël s'était réfugié au somment d'une falaise, il était très rapide et agile. Mais celui-ci ne s'était pas laissé démonter et avait grimpé la falaise avec facilité. Prise de panique, je l'avais délogé par des lancers de pierres, d'énormes pierres qui lui avaient écrasé les doigts et l'avait fait dégringoler jusqu'en bas, où il s'était brisé le cou et les membres. Il s'en était remis, bien sûr, mais cela lui avait pris du temps, nous étions loin.

Depuis, nous avions appris à lui tendre des pièges. Il s'en sortait toujours, mais cela nous laissait le temps de déguerpir.

Aujourd'hui, je lui avais encore prévu une chausse-trappe, littéralement. Je me demandais juste comment l'attirer sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

Nathanaël avait disparu dans la nature. Je commençais à connaître Démétri, lui certainement devait commencer à connaître mes ruses. Alors cette fois je ne l'attirais pas loin de Nathanaël, je faisais des cercles, où je choisissais des itinéraires chaotiques, sans logique, en restant toujours dans le même périmètre. Il devait se douter que Nathanaël n'était pas loin. Comme nous l'avions prévu, il croisa l'effluve de Nathanaël, au milieu des effluves de renards, de grands cerfs. Attiré par l'odeur de Nathanaël qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, il suivit sa trace, sans tenir compte de mon propre itinéraire. Je me précipitais vers lui, afin de protéger Nathanaël, je paniquais, en apparence.

J'étais plus rapide que lui, je n'eus pas de mal à le rattraper, je fis mine de m'interposer entre un endroit et lui.

D'un bond, il me passa au dessus de la tête et... tomba exactement à l'endroit prévu.

A l'atterrissage, le sol céda sous son poids, il poussa un cri, qu'on entendit longtemps. Et enfin, son arrivée au sol, bruyante : la terre trembla sous l'impact.

Il eut un autre cri, celui-là était plutôt un hurlement de douleur. Il en fallait pourtant pour arracher à un vampire un hurlement de douleur, mais j'avais soigné sa réception : au fond du gouffre, il y avait des pieux en métal durcit. Pas en bois, cela aurait été trop facile pour Démétri de s'en libérer.

Je criais au fond du gouffre :

- Tu n'en as pas marre, Démétri, de te faire avoir à chaque fois ?

- Si tu es en vie, Mewena, c'est parce que j'en ai reçu l'ordre.

Démétri sous entendait que je n'étais en vie que parce qu'il le voulait bien. Mais je connaissais Aro, il ne lui avait certainement pas donné l'ordre de nous laisser filer.

- Oui, Démétri, mais que pense Aro quand tu reviens bredouille ?

- Il rit de mes déconvenues, me répondit Démétri, amer.

- Est-ce que tu veux me faire croire qu'il a le sens de l'humour ? Combien d'échecs t'autorise-t-il à avoir ?

- Aucun, je suis puni à chaque fois, Jane y prend beaucoup de plaisir. Mais tes ruses le font beaucoup rire, à mes dépends.

On l'entendait au loin, profondément, se démener pour se libérer des grandes tiges en fer qui le traversaient de part en part, tout le long de son corps.

Il s'en libérerait, certes, mais il en avait pour longtemps, je voyais dans la pénombre que sa position ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Et les pieux étaient vraiment bien enfoncés, croyez-en un nouveau-né !

- Cette fois encore, Démétri, tu pourras le faire rire, lui dis-je en criant dans le trou, noir et humide. Dis-lui qu'il a tort de s'entêter, je ne lui laisserai jamais Nathanaël. Pour l'instant je suis seule, mais ça ne durera pas, et...

- Si tu retournes là-bas, les Cullens sont morts. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée comment nous avions fait, par deux fois, pour rentrer dans leur territoire, sans que ces minables de Loups-garous nous surprennent ? Même Alice, la si merveilleuse Alice, est maintenant impuissante.

Je restais sans voix. Il avait raison : ils avaient tué Esmé, ils m'avaient kidnappée, à chaque fois, les visions d'Alice ne s'étaient révélées qu'à la dernière minute, sans que les Loups ou les Cullens puissent faire quoique ce soit.

Qu'il y avait-il maintenant, qui leur permettait ces exploits ? Quel monstre avaient-ils recruté, avec quel pouvoir abominable qui faisait que maintenant, ils pouvaient tout se permettre et peut-être, anéantir les Cullens ? Comment les rejoindre, sans mettre leur vie en danger. C'était mon unique but, de les rejoindre, de ne pas rester seule, avec mon fils : les Cullens, et Seth, ma petite Julie, qui grandissait sans moi.

Si je revenais, Aro aurait un excellent prétexte pour surgir sur leur territoire, il voudrait reprendre son fils, et tuerait certainement ceux qui nous auraient aidés.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne de ce Démétri, et que jamais, je ne retourne chez les Cullens.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Pour l'instant, elle s'en sort pas mal, non ?**

**D'autres surprises vous attendent plus loin.**

**A bientôt j'espère.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à toutes et tous,**

**Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé, mais mon week-end a été sportivement chargé, ouille les courbatures !**

**Ce nouveau chapitre présente les choses du côté de Seth, lui aussi a ses propres défis à surmonter.**

**Mewena a fait comme le petit poucet ... elle a laissé des petits cailloux derrière elle.**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (sauf Mewena) appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**  
**Grand merci à elle, son univers m'inspire beaucoup.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 –**

**Chassés-croisés**

**POV – Seth**

Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que l'inquiétude et l'angoisse étaient mes compagnes. Les cauchemars aussi.

Tous les jours, je brûlais de partir à sa recherche. Tous les jours, je restais. Julie avait besoin de moi. Déjà, elle n'avait pas sa mère, alors lui imposer un père absent, à la recherche d'un courant d'air : elle avait disparu, sans laisser de traces.

Moi, je ne pouvais pas m'absenter, mais les autres si : les Cullens étaient allés dans tous les coins de la terre pour la retrouver. La première chose à laquelle ils avaient pensé bien sûr, c'était aux Volturis. Discrètement, Rosalie et Emmett étaient allés les voir, ils étaient les moins connus des Volturis, et même Rosalie ne s'était pas fait prier pour entamer les recherches et faire une mission d'espionnage.

Ils étaient rentrés sans plus d'éléments. Carlisle avait tenté une mission diplomatique auprès d'eux : ils furent très (faussement) outrés qu'on les accusa, et jurèrent qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Ils ont même prétexté que les visions d'Alice nous auraient prévenus.

Selon eux, d'autres Vampires que leur clan étaient responsables de nos ennuis, et nous ne devions nous en prendre qu'à nous-même de susciter des jalousies, avec Edward, Bella, Renesmée et Alice, aux pouvoirs si surprenant...

Je l'entendais d'ici, Aro, arrogant, prétentieux, puant le parfum et le mensonge.

Alors je m'accrochais à des chimères, à des fantômes : j'essayais les voies un peu plus surnaturelles, allais voir des chamanes, des voyantes, des astrologues, des ... je ne sais plus. Si nous faisions partie de la magie, la magie pourrait peut-être la retrouver ?

Leah m'aidait beaucoup. Pas pour les Astrologues, elle désapprouvait, mais elle aimait beaucoup Julie, elle était devenue l'enfant qu'elle n'aurait jamais. D'ailleurs, nous nous inquiétions pour la petite : allait-elle devenir loup, elle aussi, et comme Leah, aurait-elle les mêmes conséquences ?

Mes visites aux diverses astrologues, numérologues, et autres logues m'avaient dégouté de la magie pour un temps, mais j'allais voir la chamane de ma tribu, non pas pour obtenir d'elle une prédiction ou quelque chose comme ça, mais elle m'apaisait, et quand elle organisait des cérémonies, elle me rappelait Mewena.

J'allais souvent dans une hutte à sudation pour m'apaiser l'esprit.

J'avais des images, des visions que la chamane m'aidait à interpréter. C'était des bribes, mais je voyais très souvent la même chose : Mewena, un enfant dans les bras, mais ses yeux étaient rouges, et cela finissait en vision d'horreur.

Un jour la vision se représenta à nouveau, mais cette fois, elle fut très claire et un peu différente : Mewena était vivante, elle avait le teint très pâle, les yeux jaunes comme les Cullens, elle était dans un endroit très éclairé, avec des éclairages comme dans un spectacle, la scène était circulaire, avec des câbles... Cela ressemblait à une piste de cirque !

On y parlait une autre langue : du français, de l'italien, de l'espagnol ? Cela ressemblait à une langue latine.

Le plus étrange quand je racontais la scène à la chamane, c'est que cette fois, elle avait eu exactement la même vision, au même moment. Après une longue conversation, elle me dit qu'elle voulait consulter les anciens de la tribu, pour vérifier ce à quoi elle pensait : c'était peut-être un message, l'endroit où Mewena pouvait se trouver. J'étais la personne la plus proche d'elle, la chamane me disait que j'étais celui qui pouvait sans doute le plus la percevoir, par delà les voiles de la vie quotidienne.

Je ne demandais qu'à y croire. Moi-même, je me transformais à volonté en loup, alors, pourquoi pas ?

Il me fallait prévoir mon départ.

Les Cullens n'auraient aucune difficulté à me procurer un passeport et un billet pour l'Europe. Elle était là-bas, j'en étais sûr... Mais elle n'était pas chez les Volturis.

Est-ce qu'elle nous avait abandonnés, de son plein gré ?

Rien que d'y penser, mon ventre me faisait mal.

Non, jamais, jamais elle ne nous aurait abandonnés.

**...**

Pffffff, qu'est-ce qu'il y en avait, des cirques, en Europe. Heureusement que je me contentais de ne faire que ceux qui étaient dans les pays à langue latine, mais quand même, cela faisait beaucoup !

Et me déplacer en loup, la nuit, posait problème dans ces pays tous petits, où les loups n'avaient pas vraiment droit de cité, même dans les grands espaces, et où il y avait très peu d'ours.

Il fallut que je fasse beaucoup de déplacement en humain, ce qui était long, désespérément long. Je ne me transformais en loup que pour aller d'une ville à une autre, à travers les montagnes quand je le pouvais.

Je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. Pas de Mewena.

Je commençais à désespérer. Il me restait deux pays où on parlait le français : le Luxembourg et la Belgique. Je terminais par la Belgique, les gens y étaient chaleureux, et ils avaient un drôle d'accent en parlant anglais. Et leurs frites étaient divines.

Je décidais de prendre mon temps et de savourer le spectacle, pour une fois. C'était un petit cirque, mais plein d'idées nouvelles, mélangeant la danse, la voltige, les lancers de couteaux, cela me rappela Mewena quand elle coupait des branches.

La femme qui lançait les couteaux, avait des mimiques familières...j'écarquillais les yeux, c'était elle ?

Non ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas le même gabarit...

On ne sait jamais, à la fin du numéro, j'irais la voir.

J'attendis que la foule se dissipe un peu. Il y avait dans l'air que je respirais cette odeur un peu spéciale de fête foraine : un mélange de poudre de pétard, de sucre de pomme d'amour, de poussière, d'animaux...

Je me fis discret et je pus flâner derrière le chapiteau, tranquillement.

Les artistes étaient encore en costume, mais leur maquillage dégoulinait : il faisait très chaud malgré le soir venu. Il n'y avait pas de vent, l'atmosphère était lourde.

Puis je vis l'artiste avec ses couteaux : c'était étrange, ils avaient vraiment la même allure que les couteaux de Mewena... la même forme. Pourtant ils étaient uniques, c'est elle qui les fabriquaient.

Je m'approchais de la jeune artiste doucement, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, qu'elle me prenne pour un voleur et un agresseur potentiel. Quand elle me vit approcher, non seulement elle ne s'effraya pas, mais elle fit comme si j'étais la révélation de l'année : elle s'approcha de moi franchement, en me parlant très vite en français, je ne compris pas un seul mot...

Elle vit mon air gêné et se dépêcha de traduire en anglais :

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous ne devez pas comprendre ce que je dis, ah, ces américains, ... même pas capable d'apprendre notre langue.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais préparé mon voyage longtemps à l'avance et j'aurais appris votre langue, mais j'ai été un peu pressé, et ..

- Oui, oui, elle m'a dit que vous seriez tout affolé, vous êtes bien Seth, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fus complètement ahuri ! ça la fit beaucoup rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle m'avait prévenue que vous feriez cette tête-là !

Elle riait à se plier le ventre.

- Excusez-moi, lui dis-je au bout d'un moment, agacé, mais si vous avez des nouvelles de Mewena..

- Mewena, quelle Mewena, non, non, Judith m'a dit qu'un dénommé Seth viendrait après son départ, la demanderait, elle m'a décrit un homme, c'est bien vous non, l'indien d'amérique beau comme tout et musclé et tout et tout...

Et qui s'appelle Seth, c'est bien vous, oui ou non ?

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est moi. Regardez mon passeport.

Je lui tendis mon passeport.

Heureusement, je savais que son deuxième prénom, c'était Judith, c'est ce qui nous avait décidé à appeler notre fille Julie, avec un e, à la française.

La jeune fille regarda le passeport et hocha la tête :

- Oui, c'est ça, Seth Clearwater, c'est le nom qu'elle m'a dit. J'ai une enveloppe pour vous. Attendez-là, si je vous fais rentrer dans l'enceinte, je vais encore me faire appeler Jules.

A mon regard étonné, elle insista :

- Attendez ici, juste attendez ici, et vous sauvez pas, hein, elle a beaucoup insisté pour que je vous la remette en main propre, alors ne vous évaporez pas, pas comme elle, hein ?

Et elle partit en courant.

Apparemment, Mewena n'était plus là, mais ... elle avait été là. Elle était vivante... Elle m'avait laissé un message, pour moi !

Comment avait-elle su que j'allais venir ? Est-ce que c'était elle qui m'avait envoyé ses visions ? Je la croyais capable de tout ! Du côté du surnaturel en tous cas...

J'étais sûr qu'elle ne nous avait pas abandonnés, Julie et moi.

Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour ça... pour son absence. Pour cette douleur, tous les jours...

J'allais peut-être la revoir ?

La jeune fille encore en costume de scène, blanc et plein de paillettes, me donna une enveloppe.

- Bien, j'espère que vous serez content du message, parce que j'aime bien apporter de bonnes nouvelles, hein ? me dit-elle en désignant l'enveloppe.

Je l'ouvris devant elle.

Le message était très énigmatique, très bref, et contenait même un avertissement :

« Rejoins-moi là où tu sais,

Mais pas là où tu crois.

Méfiez-vous des Volturis »

Je n'y comprenais rien.

Mon étonnement dut se lire sur mon visage.

-He, ça va ? Pas de mauvaises nouvelles, j'espère ? Judith m'a assurée que non, elle m'a pas mentie, au moins...

- Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, nous allons pouvoir nous retrouver..

- Comme c'est mignon ! Mais qui êtes-vous pour elle ?

La jeune fille était rongée par la curiosité.

- Son mari, lui répondis-je

- Son mari, ah la vache, elle ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle était mariée, avec un homme aussi beau. Mais vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir un enfant aussi grand...

- Ce n'est pas mon enfant...

Et Après une courte hésitation et une grimace, je lui précisais :

- ...d'un précédent mariage.

Je crus bon de mentir, pour les explications, cela attendrait que je puisse parler à Mewena en direct.

Elle était vivante... avec un enfant... grand ?

Et qu'il faille se méfier des Volturis, ça, on le savait déjà !

Si elle insistait, c'est que cela devait être sérieux. Se méfier d'eux, plus que d'habitude. OK, c'était dans nos cordes.

« Rejoins moi là où tu sais,

Pas là où tu crois... »

Voilà qui ne m'avançait pas bien. J'eus tout le vol de retour pour essayer de comprendre.

Mon premier réflexe était de penser à notre cabane, c'est là où nous pourrions nous rejoindre le plus facilement...

Mais les Volturis aussi...

Alors, ce devait être le « pas là où je croyais » ...

Restait à trouver le « là où je sais »...

Pour l'instant, je n'en savais rien du tout...

* * *

**Bon, tout n'est pas perdu pour Seth et Mewena ! J'aime bien les revirements de situation...**

**J'allais quand même pas les laisser comme ça, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**

**D'autres surprises vous attendent dans les bannettes...**

**A bientôt.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Comme le week-end qui vient va être à nouveau chargé, je poste ce vendredi.**

**Grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, lectrices...**

**A tout à l'heure en bout de page...**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**traversée II**

**POV Mewena**

Le temps des paillettes étaient fini. Quelle merveilleuse cachette que d'être en pleine lumière ! Le monde du spectacle était idéal pour un vampire : le teint pâle formait un superbe maquillage, et les yeux rouges-orangés étaient très ... gothiques !

Nathanaël et moi, nous ne restions pas très longtemps au même endroit.

Cette fois, nous descendîmes dans l'extrême sud de l'Europe, en Espagne. Nous ne nous arrêtions pas. Je voulais profiter de mon avantage de nouveau-née : ma rapidité.

Seules des étapes dans des centres de transfusion sanguine me permettaient de nourrir Nathanaël. La nourriture humaine ne suffisait pas à sa croissance accélérée. J'ajoutais donc le vol à mes monstruosités. Mais je voulais semer Démétri, suffisamment pour que nous ayons beaucoup d'avance. Mon plan était simple : voler un bateau, prendre la direction de l'Amérique du sud, en apparence, et l'abandonner en pleine mer, ensuite remonter vers les États-Unis.

Que voilà un beau plan.

La première partie se déroula sans encombre. Voler un bateau à moteur fut très facile. Je voulus simuler un naufrage, histoire que notre poursuivant perde notre trace. Je mis Nathanaël, malgré ces réticences, dans un canot gonflable, avec des réserves de sang pour nous deux.

Le moteur, c'était moi : je tirais le canot à la nage. En tant que vampire, cela ne me posait pas de problème, je commençais à voir dans mon nouvel état quelques avantages.

Mais la Terre, les éléments, restent quand même plus fort que nous : une tempête se leva. Nous nous trouvâmes ballotés, secoués, dans tous les sens, en craignant à chaque secondes que le canot ne se renverse**.**

Nathanaël se sentait très mal. Sa partie humaine restait fragile. Je résistais tant que je le pouvais aux éléments furieux. J'étais infiniment petite dans ces déchainements d'eau, de vent, de mouvements. J'étais souvent obligée de recracher l'eau de mes poumons, et même s'il ne m'était plus nécessaire de respirer, inutile de m'alourdir d'eau de mer.

J'essayais de rester en surface, avec Nathanaël, pour pouvoir le protéger. Mais le canot faillit se déchirer entre ma force et celle des éléments. Plusieurs fois je dus lâcher prise et reprendre rapidement d'un autre côté, pour que le canot ne se déchire pas. Nathanaël était impuissant et ressemblait à un pantin balloté dans tous les sens. Il était vert et plein de bleus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous tiendrions, ni combien de temps cette tempête durerait.

Voyant une déchirure se faire, je dus lâcher prise à nouveau. Une grande vague me heurta à ce moment là, et m'éloigna du canot.

A nouveau, une énorme vague : celle-ci me fit boire la tasse et une grande quantité d'eau remplit mes poumons. Je n'eus pas le temps de la recracher, je coulais. Avec ces grands mouvements que provoquait la tempête, je perdis la notion du haut et du bas, je ne savais plus où j'étais.

Je me forçais à expulser l'eau de mes poumons, et j'essayais de retrouver la surface, mais où était-elle ? Je nageais, encore et encore, en ne rencontrant que de l'eau. Nager dans n'importe quelle direction pouvait durer longtemps : j'étais vampire. Mais si je me dirigeais vers le bas, comment le savoir ? L'océan me ballotait encore, et je percevais de la lumière, je ne devais pas être loin de la surface, mais je ne savais pas de quel côté.

Puis j'entendis un étrange son, comme le bruit d'un animal marin, il devait être déformé par l'eau. Où était cet animal ? Si je suivais le son, est-ce qu'il allait m'entraîner vers les hauts fonds ? Mais ce n'était pas une baleine, ni un dauphins.

J'entendis à nouveau l'étrange son, on aurait dit un cri, un cri humain, grave et déformé. Je décidais de me diriger vers lui. Puis je distinguais une forme orange : le canot ! Est-ce que Nathanaël avait pu rester dedans ? Pleine d'inquiétude pour lui, je jaillis en surface et saisis le canot.

Au milieu du vent qui soufflait comme une furie, je distinguais des pleurs : l'abri du canot avait cédé et la toile de plastique déchirée claquait, et ne tenait que par un bout. Tout au fond du canot, roulé en boule, Nathanaël pleurait.

Je criais dans la tempête :

- Fils ! Je suis là, je suis vivante, (presque, me dis-je dans ma tête).

- M'man, fit Nathanaël en voulant s'approcher de moi.

- Reste où tu es, sinon le canot va chavirer, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je tiens bon.

Il fut soulagé et resta blotti contre le boudin arrière. Et nous attendîmes que la tempête se calme. Elle diminua petit à petit d'intensité, les mouvements se firent plus lent, le bruit des vagues moins assourdissant. Comme nous pouvions enfin nous parler, je montais dans le canot avec précautions pour être avec lui :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demandais-je, le voyant encore abattu.

- J'ai cru te perdre, maman, me fit Nathanaël, encore des larmes dans les yeux.

Il était rare que Nathanaël m'appelle maman.

- Je suis là, mon cœur, tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser tomber comme ça, j'ai encore pas mal de chose à t'apprendre, et je compte bien te casser encore les pieds pendant un moment. Ça te va ?

Il me fit oui de la tête en venant se réfugier dans mes bras. Mais comme ma peau était froide, il ne put malheureusement pas y rester longtemps.

Une fois un peu consolé, je pus lui posais la question qui m'intriguait depuis que j'avais retrouvé le canot :

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a poussé comme un cri étrange ? c'était un son grave, mais comme un hurlement.

- Oui c'est moi, je croyais que tu allais mourir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- je ne peux pas mourir, Nath...

- Oui je sais, répondis-t-il complètement bouleversé, mais tu aurais pu sombrer et que je te perde !

C'est la première fois que je voyais Nathanaël submergé par les émotions.

- Si tu n'avais pas crié, j'aurais pu sombrer, oui... Mais comment ta voix a pu être aussi puissante ?

- J' sais pas, ça c'est fait comme ça.

- Tu t'entends, ta voix, elle ne fait plus comme une crécelle !

- C'est depuis que j'ai crié, j'ai crié aussi fort que je pouvais.

- Eh bien dis donc, quel coffre, te voilà paré pour l'opéra ! lui dis-je en plaisantant.

Il me fit enfin un petit sourire.

Et le soleil pointa le bout de son nez.

**...**

J'en avais marre de toute cette eau. Je nous dirigeais par rapport aux étoiles, la nuit. Le jour, je restais avec Nathanaël, et j'essayais de lui trouver de la nourriture. Heureusement, nous avons pu croiser quelques bancs de poissons. Ce n'était pas la nourriture préférée de Nathanaël, mais au moins, il pouvait manger. Ma soif posait plus de problème : rares étaient les mammifères, et les réserves de sang étaient épuisées.

Un jour, nous avons distingué au loin des jaillissements d'eaux : des baleines.

- M'man, il faut que tu ailles te nourrir !

- Oui, je sais, mais ce sont des baleines, je ne peux pas tuer des baleines, elles sont tellement douces et gentilles et ...

- Tu dois te nourrir, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

En fait il n'y avait qu'un seul jaillissement d'eau.

Une baleine approchait. Une baleine beaucoup plus petite était à côté d'elle : un petit baleineau essayait de rester en surface, il avait apparemment beaucoup de difficulté. Sa mère le maintenait en surface, mais commençait à fatiguer.

Le baleineau n'allait pas bien du tout. Ils étaient tous les deux loin du reste de leur groupe. Ils avaient dû être éloignés par la tempête.

Je plongeais dans l'eau pour voir ce que je pouvais faire pour le petit baleineau. En m'approchant tout doucement, je vis qu'il était mal en point. Le regard de sa mère semblait résigné. Elle attendait la fin et restait avec lui. Ses petits yeux dans son énorme masse semblait me supplier. Voulait-elle que j'abrège son agonie ?

Elle me regardait intensément. Mon cœur, que je croyais éteint depuis que j'étais vampire, perçu sa détresse. J'achevais, la mort dans l'âme, le petit baleineau. Sa mère sembla soulagée, resta un moment contre lui, me regarda, et elle s'éloigna en poussant des sons déchirants.

Je pus m'abreuver. Cela ne me donnerait pas beaucoup de force, parce qu'il était très faible, mais par sa masse, cela me ferait un certain temps.

Je rejoignis le canot et je fis une demande à mon fils :

- S'il te plait, pleure. Pleure pour moi, moi, je ne peux pas.

ET Nathanaël versa des larmes pour le petit baleineau, malade, qui m'avait donné son sang.

**...**

**POV de Nathanaël**

Comment fait-on pour aborder un nouveau monde ?

Je n'avais connu que ma mère et la mise à l'écart par rapport aux humains.

Mes semblables, apparemment, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup sur Terre. Des êtres hybrides comme moi. J'avais envie de les connaître, mais j'avais peur. C'est complexe, sur cette planète. On se retrouve obligé de tuer des animaux, que l'on aime, pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.

Je voyais une terre au loin.

Bientôt, Mewena et moi, nous serions aux États-Unis.

Elle ne m'avait pas vraiment dit où elle voulait qu'on aille. Nous ne pouvions pas aller voir la famille Cullen sans les condamnés à mort.

Alors où aller ?

Les Cullens et les loups, c'était notre famille. Je ressentais ce que vivait ma mère quand elle en parlait.

Elle ne me disait pas tout. Nous avions pris l'habitude de ne pas nous parler beaucoup. Alors, on se devinait.

La tempête m'avait changé. J'avais poussé un cri ! Je ne me croyais pas capable de pousser un cri pareil. Depuis, ma voix était différente : elle ne ressemblait plus à un bruit de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent, ou à une crécelle, me disait maman, mais je n'ai jamais entendu de crécelle, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Maman voulait quand même retrouver Seth, son mari.

Est-ce qu'il allait vouloir de moi ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait accepter le fils de celui qui avait enlever sa femme ? Je ne connais pas mon père biologique, mais je ne l'aime pas. Il nous a occasionné beaucoup de souffrance. J'existe à cause de lui.

A cause de lui, je ne m'aime pas non plus.

Maman n'aime pas quand je parle comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le penser. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais devenir, ni qui je suis vraiment.

Je sais depuis avant ma naissance que je peux grandir par ma volonté, mais je ne veux pas forcément devenir un géant. Est-ce que c'est mon don, de grandir plus vite ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant, ma maman, c'est toute ma vie.

- A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-elle en montant dans le canot.

- Je ne connais pas le monde où tu m'emmènes, où va-t-on ?

- Dans un endroit agréable que peu de personnes connaissent, et où nous pourrons vivre en paix.

- Loin des gens ?

- Oui

- Mais j'aime bien être avec des gens, des humains. Je sais qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas, mais certains sont gentils. Je veux pouvoir jouer.

- Peut-être qu'on pourra aller voir des humains, mais ça ne sera pas tout de suite, c'est trop dangereux. Démétri et Aro pourraient nous retrouver.

- Mais, on ne peut pas fuir toute notre vie !

- Peut-être pas, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

Après un long silence, je lui dis :

- Tu crois que Seth nous retrouvera ?

- C'est le seul qui le peut vraiment, Jacob aussi pourrait nous retrouver.

- C'est des loups..

- Oui, et ...

- Eh bien, ils sont fait pour nous chasser, non ?

- Toi non, mais moi, oui. Enfin, ils ont pactisé avec la famille Cullen, alors une entente est possible. Je me suis conformée à ce que prône Carlisle : ne pas tuer d'humain, les animaux seulement, et encore, en quantité raisonnable. Ils sont notre source pour étancher notre soif. Cela rend notre monstruosité acceptable.

- Mais, maman, tu n'es pas que un monstre !

- Merci mon fils !

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, arrête..

- Oui, promis, j'arrête, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu pourrais faire comme Carlisle, mettre tes dons au service de tous.

- En théorie, c'est une belle chose, mais pour l'instant, j'essaye juste de nous maintenir en vie.

- C'est moi que tu veux maintenir en vie, mais si tu n'étais pas avec moi, ce serait vraiment pas drôle. Il y a que toi qui me comprenne.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré d'autres personnes, d'autres êtres qui t'acceptent vraiment, mais quand tu connaîtras les Cullens, tu..

- Mais si on ne va pas les voir, je ne pourrais pas les connaître !

- Je sais, mais il faut d'abord trouver une solution pour que Aro te laisse en paix, et pour l'instant, je sais très bien qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau. Enfin, il ne te lâchera pas. Il s'est imaginé que tu aurais un don extraordinaire, et c'est ça qu'il veut récupérer.

- il ne m'aime pas moi.

- Il ne te connaît pas et je ne sais même pas s'il peut faire l'effort de te connaître, il ne voit que tes capacités, c'était même calculé. Il a de grands espoirs pour toi. Si cela était pour ton propre développement, ça serait presque parfait. Mais c'est surtout pour lui-même.

- Je ne veux pas le rencontrer !

- Je peux l'éviter pendant un temps, mais je crois qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que tu l'affrontes. Je ne sais pas quand. Mon seul but est de te préparer pour ce jour-là.

Je ne trouvais plus rien à répondre à maman.

Je trouvais ma vie étrange, mais je n'en avais pas d'autre. La seule chose qui me donnait envie d'avancer, c'était de connaître les Cullens, les loups et ma petite sœur.

Pour Seth, eh bien, j'avais peur. Je savais que ma maman l'aimait beaucoup, alors j'espérais que cela allait bien se passer.

Il faisait nuit maintenant. Maman tira le canot, balafré de partout, qui nous avait servi d'embarcation et qui avait tenu jusque là.

Je mettais le pied sur cette nouvelle terre, et j'avais très peur. Je pouvais faire grandir mon corps plus vite, mais à l'intérieur, je n'étais qu'un petit enfant.

* * *

**C'est la première fois dans cette fic qu'il y a le point de vue de Nathanaël. **

**J'ai trouvé intéressant de commencer à lui donner la parole. Comment peut-on voir la vie quand on grandit trop vite ?**

**Et Mewena revient chez elle... hum, hum, ça promet !**

**A bientôt j'espère. BIses à tous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre parce qu'il a été plus difficile à écrire :**

**il a fallu que je l'écrive, le ré-écrive, re-re-écrive, bref il m'a fallut du temps pour trouver**

**ce que je voulais vraiment. Des retrouvailles avec plein d'émotions différentes, des relations complexes entre les personnages...**

**Bon, et bien, j'espère qu'il tient la route...  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 –**

**Nouvelle Terre**

**POV Seth**

Celui-là, je vais me le faire. Pas de pitié. Son odeur est partout, ça doit être son terrain de chasse. Tant pis pour lui, il va payer pour tous ceux qui se sont planqués, qui ont croisé ma truffe, à la solde des Volturis, bande de limaces.

Comme avec la Victoria et son copain. Avec Edward, nous les avions eu tous les deux, et le mien je l'avais eu, seul. Depuis, j'avais augmenté mon tableau de chasse.

Il est rapide, un nouveau-né ? Tant mieux ! Ça promet du sport, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut. J'ai des mois de rage à faire passer.

Je ne l'entends que par le souffle du vent qu'il produit. Il m'a déjà fait le coup : sauter d'arbre en arbre, à peine si j'ai pu le voir, sauter par dessus moi et se retrouver en sens inverse. Il est très fort quand même, très agile.

Mais la rapidité aussi nous avons, nous, les Loups. Personne ne peut savoir la jouissance que c'est, sentir ses muscles puissants, le sol défiler à toute allure, les odeurs distinguées, une à une.

Ah, tiens, son odeur m'emmène vers un terrain découvert. Méfiance.

J'aboutissais sur un terrain dégagé où les arbres se faisaient plus clairsemés, pas tout à fait une clairière, mais plus aéré que la forêt dense. A l'opposé de moi, je pouvais voir l'objet de ma traque : un vampire. Ou plutôt, apparemment, une vampire : je pouvais voir sa silhouette fine, ses cheveux longs aux reflets auburns. Dans ce rayon de soleil qui semblait n'éclairer qu'elle, sa peau luisait de mille éclats : pourquoi fallait-il que les vampires soient beaux ? De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien, mon rôle était de la déchiqueter en morceaux, et de la brûler.

Au loin, elle restait figée, c'était bizarre, elle ne bougeait pas.

Puis elle s'accroupit tout doucement, avec des gestes très lents, pour s'assoir par terre et se mettre en tailleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle se sacrifie ? Elle veut mourir ? Elle renonce ?

Ma foi, si c'est son choix, tant pis pour elle.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, toujours pas de réaction.

Mes pas de loups se firent très lents, d'une démarche fluide. J'attendais le moment pour bondir. Je grognais afin de lui donner une chance, renoncer sans ce battre, quand même...

Alors que j'étais très proche d'elle, et qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Je fus tellement surpris que j'eus un mouvement de recul.

Tel que je l'avais abordée, je ne pouvais voir son visage qu'à contre jour. Mais je pouvais distinguer un long sourire ironique, amusé, que je ne comprenais pas. Elle se paye ma tête ?

Je la fixais continuellement sans la lâcher ne serait-ce que d'une seconde, pas question qu'elle m'échappe. Je me déplaçais afin de mieux voir son visage.

Son sourire était toujours là, étrangement... familier.

Je regardais ses yeux qui commençaient visiblement à perdre leur teinte rouge, parce qu'ils tournaient vers le orangé-jaune. Un vampire comme les Cullens ?

Elle me fixait aussi, avec son air amusé. Ses traits ressemblaient à... quelqu'un que je connaissais... Mewena ! Mewena en plus jeune ! Est-ce qu'un loup peut écarquiller les yeux ? Et pourtant, c'est ce que je fis. D'émotions et de surprise, je m'assis sur mes pattes arrière. Dans un tremblement rapide, je changeais de forme, redevenant humain, sans que je ne le veuille vraiment.

- Mewena ! dis-je à haute voix dans un souffle.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

Mais moi j'étais abasourdi, sans voix. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, j'étais soulagé et effaré, désespéré et heureux de la revoir, horrifié de ce qu'elle était maintenant. Comment ? Je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir.

Je n'avais pas cru les images qui m'avaient montré Mewena vampire. J'avais espéré que c'était juste une possibilité, que c'était juste un cauchemar !

Elle regardait mes réactions. Je voyais son visage perdre son sourire, avoir de la peine, puis se fermer.

Derrière moi j'entendis un bruit, une course. Un jeune garçon s'approcha, au loin. Il commençait à feuler comme un chat, se précipitant sur moi. Puis il ralentit, intrigué par notre immobilité, à Mewena et moi, tous les deux assis par terre. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta, légèrement essoufflé, encore sur ces gardes, prêt à protéger Mewena.

Il s'approcha lentement, aussi lentement que je l'avais fait quelques minutes auparavant. D'abord méfiant, il nous observait tout les deux, ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre. La situation lui sembla étrange, puis il comprit sans doute quelque chose : il me dévisagea, se demandant s'il pouvait me faire confiance. Son visage était un livre ouvert sur ses interrogations et ses émotions.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais croisé son effluve, Mewena dit quelque chose :

- Assis-toi, s'il te plait, Nathanaël.

Sa voix était douce et envoutante. Elle continua à regarder le jeune garçon :

- Nathanaël, je te présente Seth, dit-elle toujours de sa voix douce.

Nathanaël n'avait pas cessé de me regarder. Puis il s'adressa à moi :

- Bonjour Seth, maman m'a beaucoup parler de vous, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

Sa mère ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir un enfant de son âge ? En voyant mon air effaré et scandalisé, Nathanaël me regarda d'un air rancunier.

- Sois patient, il faut qu'il se remette du choc, dit Mewena à Nathanaël pour l'apaiser un peu.

Je me repris vite. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, Mewena avait visiblement provoqué cette rencontre. Peut-être qu'elle m'expliquerait ?

Comment, comment avait-elle pu devenir vampire ? Je sentis leurs deux regards sur moi, en attente de mes réactions. Je regardais Mewena, qui maintenant restait impassible. Puis je regardais Nathanaël, je plongeais dans ses yeux, avec mon instinct animal, et derrière la façade un peu mauvaise, je perçus le même regard apeuré et coupable que Julie avait parfois quand elle avait peur de se faire gronder. Malgré sa taille, il semblait si ... jeune, si ... enfantin.

Alors je m'adressais à lui :

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, le « sois patient », m'a toujours profondément énervé les nerfs ! lui dis-je d'une voix que je voulais décontractée et sympathique.

Il fut surpris, puis se mit à sourire un peu.

- Ouais, moi aussi, me répondit-il, en regardant Mewena.

Sa voix était étrange, avec des graves et des aiguës à la fois. Pas une voix qui mue, comme les jeunes adolescents, non, une voix qui avait les deux hauteurs à la fois, et qui faisait plus mûre que son âge, un peu étouffée aussi.

Voyant son fils se détendre, Mewena rentra dans mon jeux et dit faussement mécontente :

- C'est du joli, vous vous liguez contre moi, tous les deux !

Je la regardais, je l'observais, elle était magnifique, encore plus qu'avant, rajeunie.

Elle était vampire ! L'amour de ma vie, ma compagne d'imprégnation, celle que j'espérais tant depuis des mois, que je cherchais dans mes rêves, dans mes bras, était... un ...vampire.

Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de lui demander, du désespoir dans la voix :

- Comment ?

Bizarrement, Nathanaël eut un air coupable, mais il ne dit rien et baissa la tête.

- C'est une longue histoire, me dit Mewena, recommençant à sourire, en regardant Nathanaël du coin de l'oeil. As-tu du temps devant toi ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère comme si je devais vérifier dans mon agenda.

- Euh, oui, fis-je complètement décontenancé.

Je me suis senti subitement très niais ! Mon air ahuris dérida un peu le jeune garçon.

- Tu nous suis dans notre cabane ? me demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Une cabane ? fis-je ,de plus en plus niais !

- Oui, c'est celle où m'a trouvée Jacob, quand il est venu me chercher pour guérir Carlisle. Il n'y a que lui, Bella, Edward pour connaître son emplacement. J'avais espéré que Jacob pourrait te la montrer dans ses souvenirs.

**- **En fait, c'est Edward qui y a pensé ! dis-je en repensant aux heures que nous avions tous passé à essayer de résoudre l'énigme de Mewena.

- Ah ce Jacob, quel animal ! dit-elle.

La réflexion de Mewena me fit sourire. Ce que Mewena ne savait pas, c'est qu'en ce moment, Jacob en bavait avec Renesmée, celle-çi avait grandi, et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas simple pour lui.

Mewena, comme auparavant, devina :

- Il a des problèmes avec Renesmée ?

- Oui et non, rien de grave, elle sait vraiment ce qu'elle veut, et elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- Je vois, c'est vrai que parfois, ces jeunes ados nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs, dit-elle en regardant de biais Nathanaël.

**-**Moi, répliqua Nathanaël, mais je suis sage comme tout, et de toute façon, je ne vois personne.

Sa voix était amère.

Apparemment le conflit qui les opposait ne datait pas d'hier, et ne serait pas réglé aujourd'hui, vu l'ambiance et le silence lourd qui suivit.

Je fis celui qui ne s'apercevait de rien.

Tout était normal.

Mewena revenait en vampire : normal.

Après des mois d'absence, elle revenait avec un jeune adolescent : normal.

C'était son fils : normal.

Je ne savais pas si le reste de la journée allait suffire pour expliquer tout ça.

Mewena défit une écharpe qu'elle avait autour du cou et me la tendit. Je mis quand même une demi-seconde à comprendre que je marchais depuis plus de 5 minutes complètement nu ! Je pris un air gêné (il faut bien sauver les apparences !) et je me nouais l'écharpe autour de la taille. J'avais tellement l'habitude dans la meute que je n'y pensais plus. Ma propre nudité ne me dérangeait plus.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche à travers la forêt (nous respections le rythme de Nathanaël qui bizarrement se fatiguait vite), nous débouchâmes sur une clairière, une vraie, où la lumière déversait ses flots de rayons, et où un joli petit ruisseau coulait sur le côté. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer une cabane de bucheron. Un petit filet de fumée sortait du toit.

De l'extérieur, sa cabane ressemblait beaucoup à la mienne, enfin celle qui était devenue la nôtre**.** Mewena ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

Plus sobre, il n'y avait pas. Tout était rude, rustique, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui aimait ce qui était chaleureux. Il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir neurasthénique. Je commençais à comprendre l'amertume de Nathanaël.

Elle se tourna vers moi, elle prit une grande inspiration, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, et me dit rapidement :

- Aro m'a enlevée, il m'a droguée. Il m'a fait un enfant pendant ce temps-là, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Il s'est servi de moi comme mère porteuse. Après 1 mois de grossesse, Nathanaël est né. Grâce à lui, nous avons pu nous enfuir. Il a la faculté d'accélérer sa croissance, encore plus vite que Renesmée.

Puis elle se tut... Pour l'estocade, elle n'avait pas besoin de rajouter un mot !

Cela avait duré, allez, 30 secondes maximum. Et cela devait prendre du temps ?

Mais mes neuronnes commençaient à refonctionner, je suivais le film, malgré tout :

- Comment es-tu devenu vampire ? demandais-je à Mewena, l'air de celui à qui on ne la fait pas.

Je m'étais adressé à Mewena, mais c'est Nathanaël qui me répondit.

- C'est moi qui l'ai transformée, je suis venimeux..

Sa voix étrange était lourde et triste.

- Mais j'allais mourir Nathanaël, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! rétorqua Mewena.

Eh bien, il était temps qu'ils prennent de l'air tous les deux. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils devaient tourner en boucle dans leur culpabilité.

- A la naissance...tu l'a mordue, à la naissance..., demandais-je à Nathanaël.

- Oui, je suis venimeux et...

- Tu étais un nouveau né, la transformation dure plusieurs jours et tu as survécu, sans manger, pendant tout ce temps...

- Euh, oui, dit Nathanaël, sans comprendre où je voulais en venir.

- Tu as fait toutes ces choses, quelques minutes après ta naissance, et tu culpabilises ? J'ai bien compris ?

Mewena commençait à comprendre. Devant le regard complètement perdu de son fils, elle lui expliqua :

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que ce que tu as fait est hors norme, hors comparaison, hors compréhension, hors... je ne sais pas. C'est extraordinaire et tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser pour ça, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, d'instinct.

- Oui, mais, dit Nathanaël, pas convaincu du tout, mon père est un monstre, je suis un monstre aussi, il n'arrête pas de nous traquer, nous sommes obligés de vivre loin de tout, loin des humains, loin des loups, loin des vampires, nous n'avons nulle part où aller et...

Et il ne put finir sa phrase, tellement il en avait gros, de ces choses jamais dites et qui pèsent et qu'on porte comme des tiques, sans pouvoir les enlever, profondément accrochées, et qui nous sucent le sang, nos forces vives.

- Ton géniteur est ce qu'il est. Rien ne t'oblige à lui ressembler, lui dis-je. Tu peux te choisir un père, une personne en tout cas qui fera attention à toi, qui t'accompagnera, t'encouragera quoique tu entreprennes, et qui t'écouteras, quoique tu lui dises. Rien n'est définitif. Le viol qu'a subit ta mère, tu n'en ai pas responsable. Tu as essayé de survivre, avec tes moyens.

Au mot viol, Mewena se décomposa, autant que le pouvait un vampire. Elle n'avait visiblement jamais mis le mot réel sur ce qu'elle avait vécu, même si elle n'en avait pas de souvenir, c'est ce que c'était.

Mais comment reconstruire quand on ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait été détruit ?

Je mettais de côté la rage que faisait naître en moi ce qu'Aro avait fait subir à Mewena, et par la suite à Nathanaël par les poursuites et l'isolement : pour l'instant, c'était eux seuls qui comptaient... Je verrais plus tard pour Aro, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Mewena me regarda longuement. Il était loin le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu. Moi aussi, dans cette année presque écoulée, j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais appris à me maîtriser.

J'avais à la maison deux furies, Leah, avec le caractère qui était le sien, et Julie (sa croissance aussi aller vite, mais moins que Nathanaël, elle n'avait que 2 ans et elle en paraissait 5).

Elle prenait largement exemple sur sa tante, mais elle tenait aussi beaucoup de sa mère, Mewena, quand elle était humaine, déterminée, tétue, soupe à lait, quoi !

J'avais pris l'habitude de faire arbitre, de prendre du recul, de démonter les réactions épidermiques et irrationnelles, de rester calme, de jouer à celui qui sait et qui reste détaché quoiqu'il arrive, même si la plupart du temps, je leur aurais bien assenné une bonne gifle. Cela a été mon phantasme pendant un moment, où les étrangler, aussi...

Et histoire d'achever Mewena et Nathanaël et de profiter de mon avantage pendant que c'était encore chaud, je leur assenais encore une bonne grosse vérité :

- Vous avez l'intention de rester ici… De laisser Aro faire ce que bon lui semble, de laisser cette larve diriger votre vie ! Autant aller dans un couvent. Mais pour un vampire, cela va faire négligé...

Mewena regarda Nathanaël. Je compris ce qu'elle ne disait pas :

- Si tu veux lui apprendre à se planquer toute sa vie, au fin fond d'un terrier de mouche, tu es bien partie, lui dis-je. Il faudrait peut-être trouver une solution, non ? De toute façon, Aro vous retrouvera un jour, alors...

Mewena ne dit rien. Le silence s'éternisa. On pouvait presque entendre le poids des réflexions (entendre les mouches voler, quoi !).

Puis Mewena eut un long sourrire.

Elle avait trouvé.

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais, enfin, elle avait trouvé.

Nathanaël devait connaître suffisamment sa mère, il sourit aussi, sûr de l'idée brillante qu'elle allait mettre en place.

Elle me demanda :

- Tu as fait des études de terrassier ?

Peut-être que j'aurais du me taire...

* * *

**Voilà...**

**Seth et Mewena ne pouvaient pas se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se rejeter non plus...**

**Il y a des tissages de relation qui sont pas simples.. mais très riches !**

**Je prépare la suite, ça va petit à petit monter en puissance... je me régale, et j'espère que vous aussi.**

**A Bientôt...  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver. **

**Les retrouvailles continuent... et les choses se préparent.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Un terrier de mouche**

**POV de Seth**

Le petit jeu « je-creuse-un-trou-afin-qu'Aro-ne-me-voit-pas » amusait moyennement certains, et beaucoup d'autres.

Le « moyennement », on s'en serait douté, était Rosalie, qui trouvait l'activité trop salissante. Elle s'était auto-proclamée nounou : même Julie, elle avait voulu la garder. Je lui souhaitais bonne chance. Leah et Rosalie dans la même pièce... Je préférais ne pas être là !

Le « beaucoup » était Emmett, quand il s'agissait d'être en action et de faire la nique aux Volturis, de toute façon, il était toujours de la partie. Et physiquement, il s'encroutait, disait-il. Jasper aussi, notre meute (sans Leah) : Jacob, Quil, Embry...

Les loups devaient déblayer les remblais de terre. Avec un harnais, ils tiraient tour à tour des chariots. Même s'ils s'étaient portés volontaires, finalement, ils appréciaient que très moyennement. Des loups bêtes de somme, disait Quil. Il préférait que Jared, Paul et les autres ne voient pas ça.

Alice et Carlisle s'occupaient de l'intendance. Edward et Bella faisaient les agents de liaison, mais aussi parfois, ils venaient relayer les « terrassiers » présents.

L'idée de Mewena était que le seul lien qui pouvait déterminerque Nathanaël était le fils qu'elle avait eu avec Aro, c'était elle. Si elle ne se montrait pas, personne ne pouvait savoir que ce jeune adolescent était né il y avait à peine un an.

Les hormones de croissance étaient largement dépassées.

Même Carlisle ne comprenait pas ce phénomène, mais Nathanaël l'avait fait, par sa volonté. C'était sans doute son don.

Mewena avait donc eu l'idée brillante de creuser des galeries sous la montagne, entre notre cabane et la maison des Cullens. Elle en avait profité pour se faire un terrier, une maison troglodyte. Elle m'avait même dit que c'était moi qui lui avait fourni l'idée, avec mon « terrier de mouche »..

J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me taire.

Mewena était persuadée qu'Aro prendrait le prétexte de Nathanaël pour attaquer à nouveau les Cullens.

Carlisle était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Et après la mort d'Esmée, et l'enlèvement de Mewena, celui-ci n'avait plus du tout l'intention de laisser faire à nouveau : il était temps de stopper les agissements d'Aro. Jasper et Emmett en avaient marre de se faire avoir, et ils espéraient lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Edward et Bella estimaient qu'il était dangereux de laisser plus de pouvoir à ceux qui, normalement, étaient le garant d'une certaine « civilisation » chez les vampires. C'était eux qui fixaient les limites, et ils les avaient franchies eux-même sans scrupules. Si les autres vampires apprenaient cela ...

De plus Alice désespérait de ne pouvoir réellement compter sur ses visions. Après les révélations de Mewena, elle savait maintenant que cela ne venait pas d'elle. Mais il y avait chez les Volturis un vampire capable de contrecarrer son pouvoir. Et ça, c'était plus que gênant.

Nathanaël était resté avec Julie et Renesmée. Nathanaël. Pour ceux qui comme moi (en fait, il n'y avait que moi) l'avait croisé quelques semaines plus tôt, on ne le reconnaissait plus. Il était plus... épanoui. Découvrir sa famille, pour de vrai, pas seulement dans les paroles de Mewena, lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Parce qu'évidemment, il avait eu peur qu'on ne l'accepte pas.

En attendant que les travaux pharaoniques finissent, il vivait chez les Cullens.

C'était un orphelin de plus que le Dr Cullen avait recueilli. Il était positivement ravi de vivre dans une vraie maison. Ses particularités, chez les humains gênantes, ne choquaient personne dans une famille de vampire. Il était devenu très ordinaire, cela lui allait très bien.

C'est juste que tout le monde voulait savoir comme il avait fait pour se faire grandir aussi vite... Même lui ne le savait pas. Il l'avait désiré très fortement, et ça c'était fait.

Le moment où il avait rencontré sa sœur, Julie, avait été très émouvant aussi.

J'avais pu auparavant préparer Julie, lui dire que j'avais retrouvé sa mère. Mais le concept du « j'ai un petit frère mais en fait il est plus grand », j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à lui expliquer. C'est comme s'il lui avait poussé un grand frère d'un coup. Parce que c'était exactement ça : d'un coup, j'ai un grand frère, né après moi ! Elle avait froncé les sourcils, signe d'intenses réflexions existentielles. Et puis elle avait voulu le voir :

- Je veux le voir !

- D'abord jeune demoiselle, on ne demande pas comme ça, lui dis-je.

- P'pa, je veux le voir, insista-t-elle, avec un ton un peu geignard.

- Bien sûr, que tu feras sa connaissance, mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire un caprice.

- Je pourrais voir maman ? dit-elle soudain adoucie et intimidée.

- Oui tu la verras, mais peut-être pas tout de suite, tu sais elle a changé et ...

- Oui, j' sais, elle est devenue vampire. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle est un gentil vampire, comme docteur Carlisle, et Edward, et Bella, et Jasper, et Alice et...

- Oui, oui, comme toute la famille Cullen, c'est un gentil vampire, dis-je en évitant le reste de la liste.

- Elle ne veut pas me voir ? dit-elle soudain inquiète.

- Non, c'est pas ça, elle ne se souvient pas de la vie avec nous deux après ta naissance. Elle se souvient du moment où tu es nait, mais pas après.

- Pourquoi ?

Je m'attendais à cette question.

- Parce que le monsieur qui l'a enlevée lui a fait prendre des drogues, et maintenant elle ne se souvient pas de cette période. Elle en est très triste, elle a peur de ne pas te reconnaître, et que ça te fasse du mal...

Julie réfléchit pendant un moment. Puis elle me dit :

- Il faut qu'on l'aide, que je lui dise ce que je me souviens..

- Tu te souviens de beaucoup de choses ?

- Oui, je me souviens de beaucoup de choses, et aussi le moment où elle a disparu, dit-elle d'un ton ferme et triste à la fois.

Je la pris dans me bras, me rendant compte qu'elle aussi avait vécu cette disparition douloureusement, et que pour une petite fille de 2 ans, même si elle en paraissait 5, elle avait été très courageuse. Elle avait toujours été sûre que je retrouverais sa mère. Sa foi en moi m'avait beaucoup aidé. Nous n'avions juste pas prévu que sa mère ne se souviendrait pas des mois qui avaient suivis sa naissance.

Alors je dis à Julie, enjoué :

- Et si on allait lui rafraichir la mémoire, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ouais, dit-elle très joyeuse, le méchant monsieur ne lui a pas tout effacé, on va lui retrouver sa mémoire. Nous, il nous a pas effacé, alors on racontera tout à maman.

- Super bonne idée et...

- Et je dirais à maman qu'il faut pas qu'elle ait peur, je l'aime quand même et elle ne me fera pas de mal. J'en suis sûre, affirma-t-elle très fortement.

Julie était comme ça, elle mettait du temps à se faire une opinion, mais une fois adoptée, elle était très sûre d'elle. C'était très surprenant de la part d'une enfant, de prendre ce temps de réflexion, elle toujours très explosive. Et elle avait des intuitions fulgurantes aussi, elle ne se trompait que très rarement. Ensuite, elle avait une foi inébranlable en ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Et Nathanaël ? lui demandais-je en revenant à nos premiers moutons, euh, réflexions, euh, première demande.

- On peut aller les voir, tous les deux, dans leur maison sous la terre ?

Et après un petit temps de silence, elle fit une mine espiègle et malicieuse, en se tortillant :

- ... dans leur « terrier de mouche ».

Elle se mit à rigoler.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? lui dis-je en grondant, faussement en colère.

- C'est Jacob, dit-elle rigolant toujours...

Je lui courus après.

Et c'est comme ça que nous avons débarqué dans la maison « terrier de mouche » de Mewena. Nathanaël nous rejoindrait après.

A dos de loup (Julie adorait ça), je parcourus les galeries déjà terminées, les grottes naturelles, les paysages souterrains magnifiques, avec des sculptures torturées ou douces, des couleurs ocres, rouges, noires, blanches, scintillantes, .. des puits de lumière nous permettaient de voir la beauté de la terre souterraine.

Je déposais Julie à l'entrée de la maison troglodyte. Julie avait voulu retrouver sa mère toute seule. J'avais eu un peu d'appréhension, ce que Julie avait balayé sans scrupules :

- Maman sait ce qu'il fait. Et moi je me souviens d'elle, je lui dirais...

Et comme tous les parents éconduis par leurs enfants, soudain plus mûrs qu'ils ne le pensaient, je me suis retrouvé à l'entrée de la grotte, seul, avec mes trouilles à la ...

Et je ne pouvais même pas voir ce qui se passait là-dedans...

J'en mourais d'impatience et de curiosité.

Et puis je vis une femme revenir, une enfant dans les bras, son enfant.

Mewena avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il y avait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas vu un sourire pareil !

Je vis Julie frissonner un peu, blottie dans le coup froid de sa vampire de maman. Celle-ci s'inquiéta tout de suite :

- Tu as froid, ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ça va, maman, lui affirma Julie. Et puis je mettrais un pull...,

- C'est une très bonne idée, lui dit sa mère, tu es comme ton papa, toujours plein de bon sens.

Mewena me regarda, et elle se mit à rire.

- Tu aurais bien voulu être là, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-elle en me tournant le couteau dans la plaie.

- Non pas du tout, lui répondis-je avec toute la mauvaise foi que je pouvais.

Ça les fit rire toutes les deux. Elles étaient très contentes d'avoir eu ce moment rien qu'à elles. Déjà Julie tout bébé, elles en ressentaient le besoin.

Bon ouf, cette étape était passée. Maintenant, il y avait la rencontre avec Nathanaël. Nous ne savions pas, Mewena et moi, comment cela allait se passer.

En fait, cela a été rondement mené. Nathanaël est arrivé, d'un pas tranquille. Julie se présenta devant lui :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Julie, et je suis ta grande soeur, affirma Julie, toujours pleine d'assurance.

- Salut, moi c'est Nathanaël, mais t'es pas très grande, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui mais c'est pas normal, lui rétorqua Julie. Ça ne fait rien, j'aime bien le pas normal.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Moi le pas normal, ça m'a pesé un peu quand j'étais plus petit.

- Tu as été plus petit, toi, lui dit Julie, toujours espiègle.

- Maman m'a dit que ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

Julie se mit à rire aux éclats. Nathanaël la regarda très surpris.

- Je t'ai imaginé comme un champignon qui pousse très vite, lui dit-elle.

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras. De surprise, Nathanaël fut déséquilibré et il tomba à la renverse.

- Je suis contente d'avoir un grand frère. Mais t'es pas très solide. Maintenant, il va falloir pousser dans l'autre sens, t'es tout maigre !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Nathanaël en se relevant et en se frottant les fesses. Emmett me fait faire de la gym et de la musculation.

- Toi, de la musculation ! lui dit-Julie.

Et elle partit en courant, sachant très bien qu'il serait faussement vexé. Nathanaël rentra dans son jeu. On entendit, Mewena et moi, leur deux courses dans les galeries souterraines.

Nous étions tous les deux un peu émus.

- Ça s'est pas trop mal passé, dit Mewena.

- Ça s'est super bien passé tu veux dire, lui répondis-je. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient plus distant l'un envers l'autre.

- Petite Julie à toujours était très chaleureuse.

- Tu t'en souviens, maintenant ?

- Oui, par bribes, ce que me raconte Julie m'aide, parce que j'ai le souvenir des émotions vécues avec elle. Elle a une mémoire très précise de certains moments qui l'ont agréablement marquée. Ma disparition aussi, elle la décrit très bien... Même si ce n'est pas très agréable pour elle de le revivre, elle tient beaucoup à me rendre mes souvenirs et mon ancienne vie. Elle me raconte aussi ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux, vus par ces yeux, c'est très amusant et très instructif.

- Aaah… tu penses à quoi, là, fis-je, soudain inquiet.

- A vos rapports avec Leah, me dit-elle, un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

- Oui, oui, oui, je préfère te raconter ma version des faits, si tu veux bien.

- Pas de problème, mon cher Watson, mon enquête progresse, je veux bien écouter votre version des faits.

Nous nous rapprochions enfin. Entre nous, cela devenait enfin plus chaleureux et détendu surtout. Mewena, par prudence, gardait beaucoup de distance. Elle ne voulait faire de mal ni à Julie, ni à moi. Et elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait réagir à notre présence, notre odeur.

Instinctivement, nos odeurs respectives étaient plutôt répulsives.

Pourtant, cela faisait des mois maintenant que nous cohabitions, la meute et la famille Cullen. Par nécessité, oui, parce que Jacob s'était imprégné de Renesmée, mais aussi par choix. Et cela se passait plutôt bien.

Mais un couple... Est-ce qu'il allait survivre à nos deux états, par nature, ennemis ?

* * *

**Bon, ben voilà, la petite famille se retrouve, s'agrandit.**

**Il va leur falloir être très solide pour la suite des événements... et unis !**

**Tiendront-ils face aux épreuves ? A voir...**

**A tous ceux qui me lisent, et qui restent un temps pour partager ces moments d'imagination, merci.**

**Merci pour les encouragements dans les reviews.**

**Bises à tous et à bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tous le monde !**

**Ce soir, c'est le bal ouf pour moi, alors je poste plus tôt...**

**hummmm, nos deux tourtereaux sont encore dans le jeu "je t'aime, moi non plus", ce n'est pas si évident, loup et vampire, mais...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 –**

**Ç****a sert d'avoir un ennemi**

**POV Seth**

Et c'était reparti : la peur de faire mal à l'autre, l'éloignement, la distance...

Maintenant nous avions des enfants, cela nous donnait des occasions de se revoir, de se parler, de rire... mais c'était tout.

Nous apprécions la présence l'un de l'autre... mais c'était tout.

Parfois nous faisions des tentatives, on constatait que la distance où l'on pouvait se rapprocher sans que nos narines frémissent de dégout avait tendance à diminuer...

Nous avions de temps en temps, quand on oubliait la distance de sécurité, des réactions épidermiques, je me reculais brusquement, elle se mettait à feuler comme un gros matou. Ce qui nous faisait beaucoup rire après coup.

Pourtant, quand nous étions particulièrement détendus et de bonne humeur, cela semblait ne plus poser de problème. Ce n'était à mon avis pas seulement un problème de nos deux natures opposées.

Est-ce que réellement, cela allait se finir comme ça, en amitié ?

Cette idée me désespérait et me démoralisait. Je refusais de devenir simplement des amis, après tout ce que nous avions traversé... c'était vraiment trop injuste !

Je décidais de refaire une tentative. Je pourrais arrêter de respirer ? Je savais qu'elle le faisait pour nous faciliter les choses. Mais c'était plus facile pour un vampire, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, eux, de respirer.

Les autres s'étaient éparpillés dans les galeries, je savais nos enfants à l'abri.

Je m'approchais d'elle. Maintenant je pouvais la toucher sans que mes narines soient prises de picotements terribles.

Je la pris par les épaules. Elle eut un mouvement vers moi, un peu mou, en tout cas, sans grand enthousiasme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

- Cela va se finir comme ça ?

Elle eut un pauvre sourire. C'était pire que tout. Je pouvais endurer l'absence, les difficultés pour se rapprocher, les épreuves, mais l'indifférence, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Pourtant à son retour, nous formions une nouvelle famille. Nous avions pu aller jusqu'au baiser. Elle avait tellement peur de me mordre sans le vouloir. Elle allait très doucement, ce qui rendait nos baisers très langoureux : je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment.

Quand, sans le faire exprès, elle m'égratignait la langue ou la lèvre, je ne disais rien. Je savais que plus tard, j'allais avoir une réaction allergique, dont je ne lui parlais surtout pas.

J'allais m'immerger dans un lac glacé, après m'être transformé en loup, je me mordais la langue pour me faire saigner, bref, j'essayais de me débarrasser du venin du mieux que je le pouvais. Tout le monde me disait qu'il était mortel, que je devais faire attention. Jusqu'à présent, je m'en sortais. Et petit à petit, cela me faisait de moins en moins d'effet.

Mais un jour, elle me suivit. Et assista à mon manège : l'immersion dans l'eau, les morsures pour me faire saigner. Cette fois-là, notre baiser avait été particulièrement fougueux, je ne le regrettais pas !

Elle me regarda au loin, elle avait une drôle d'expression.

Depuis ce jour, je ne pouvais plus l'embrasser. Elle restait sympathique, enjouée, amicale... Mais c'était tout.

Nous étions des parents modèles, parler de Julie ou de Nathanaël nous ravissaient, nous nous racontions les bêtises de l'une, les découvertes de l'autre... et c'était tout.

De bons amis... et c'était tout.

Alors maintenant, qu'elle me regarde avec cette tiédeur, sans lever beaucoup d'intérêt chez elle, c'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Je m'éloignais par les galeries que je connaissais par cœur. Et je rentrais dans notre cabane. Je savais qu'elle viendrait raconter une histoire à Julie.

J'étais donc sûr de la revoir, mais cela me serait insupportable.

Quand elle arriva comme tous les soirs pour lire une histoire, je sortis par la forêt. Je me transformais en loup, pour courir jusqu'à épuisement.

Je décidais d'aller loin. De chasser. Sans grande joie, mais cela me fit du bien. Sentant que je commençais à fatiguer, je rebroussais chemin.

Je n'avais qu'à suivre ma propre piste.

Au détour d'un sentier, je croisais une odeur, il y avait longtemps que je n'en avais pas croisée une comme celle-là : un vampire. Je pris contact avec ma meute. Mais j'étais loin encore. Cependant Quil qui patrouillait, relaya l'appel.

Je suivis la piste. Quil me demanda de les attendre, de ne pas faire l'imbécile.

Un combat... cela me ferait du bien.

Une autre piste croisa la première : deux odeurs, deux vampires.

La deuxième rejoignit la première, elles m'avaient fait faire un cercle. Voilà mes deux vampires, sagement côte à côte.

J'entendis un léger mouvement, un souffle, sur ma gauche : un troisième vampire. Un arbre craqua à droite : ils étaient quatre. Ils avaient un drôle de sourire au lèvre : j'étais mal. Un piège ? Cela y ressemblait beaucoup en tout cas.

Comme quoi, le fait de ne jamais se retrouver seul, consigne de Jacob et Sam, n'était pas dénuée de fondement. Il était un peu tard pour le reconnaître.

Ils convergeaient tous les quatre vers moi. Cela allait être sport ! Ils pensaient avoir à faire à qui ? Au lieu de bondir sur un vampire, je bondis sur un arbre, prenant appuis sur le suivant et me sortis du cercle qu'ils formaient autour de moi. Mewena m'avait appris deux ou trois trucs de cirque... non mais !

Je courus. Je ressentis très vite la fatigue, puisque je m'étais épuisé sciemment... Un peu bête comme méthode, c'était trop tard pour les regrets, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, il fallait que je tienne jusque là.

Je décidais de faire face, parce que je ne pourrais bientôt plus assurer un seul combat. En les prenant un à un, j'avais peut être une chance. J'ignorais si j'avais assez d'énergie pour ça.

Je fis brusquement demi-tour et je rencontrais le premier de mes poursuivants : il fut très surpris, et sans difficulté, je lui détachais les bras et la tête du corps. Et d'un.

Le deuxième arriva alors que je finissais le premier... Il s'arrêta et attendit les autres : prudent le type. Le troisième le suivit de près. Il ne fallait pas que j'attende le quatrième, où je ne m'en sortirais pas vivant.

Je bondis sur le plus proche de moi, mais je m'en servais comme tremplin pour atteindre l'autre. Le choc fit tomber le premier, je pus m'occuper du second (tactique Jacobesque).

Au moment où ma mâchoire se refermait sur le bras du deuxième, malheureusement, le quatrième pointa son nez, ou plutôt ses canines, et il ne fit pas dans le détail : il me mordit violemment à la gorge, directement dans sa course. Il ne chercha même pas à m'enlacer pour me broyer les os. De rage, je me dégageais, en emportant le bras de ma victime.

Je me retournais pour faire payer à cet empaffé, mais je me suis senti d'un coup tout bizarre..

Je tombais sur mes pattes de devant. J'eus le temps de voir dans mon champ de vision la meute arriver, Quil d'abord, Leah, Jacob.

Embry devait suivre pas loin.

Puis mes yeux ne virent que du noir, et je n'entendis que les sons.

Grognements, cris, dérapages, hurlements, voix humaine... j'étais dans un brouillard épais. Je sentis le froid sur mes jambes... tiens, je suis redevenu humain...

..

**POV de Carlisle**

Edward nous avait prévenu. Jacob avait hurler de loin pour être entendu. Alice avait été désespérée de ne pas avoir pu voir...quelque chose, mais concernant un loup, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Nous sommes partis très vite. Par l'intermédiaire de Jacob et de Quil, nous savions dans quelle direction aller. Puis nous les avons entendus de loin, et nous avons pu les localiser sans peine : grognements, cris, dérapages, hurlements , voix humaine : c'était celle de Leah.

Elle était au chevet de Seth, son frère. Il gisait inanimé dans ses bras. Elle m'appela en hurlant et complétement paniquée...

..

**POV de Leah**

Mon dieu, mon frère était au sol, il avait une énorme morsure au coup, cela lui avait presque arraché un morceau de chair. Il était nu, humain.

Il a été mordu par un vampire, il a été mordu. Je regardais où en était les autres : ils achevaient la dernière sangsue malfaisante.

Je hurlais à tous :

- Seth a été mordu, faites quelque chose, Seth a été mordu.

Je me sentais devenir hystérique, comme dans les films où la fille se met à pousser des hurlements stridents.

Je vis arriver le Dr Cullen. D'habitude, je gardais mes distances, c'est une sangsue non ? Mais là, c'était mon frère... Je hurlais à nouveau :

- Dr Cullen, Seth a été mordu.

Je pleurais. Le Dr Cullen se pencha sur Seth, lui prit son poul. Il me regarda.

..

**POV de Quil.**

Celui-là, il n'aura pas mal à la tête d'ici longtemps, c'était le dernier.

J'entendis derrière moi la voix de Leah, humaine, qui hurlait :

- Seth a été mordu, faites quelque chose, Seth a été mordu.

Les enfoirés l'ont eu, ces maudites sangsues l'ont eu.

Est-ce que les autres se rendaient compte de ce que cela voulait dire ?

Le venin des vampires est mortel pour nous...

Je perçus un mouvement sur la droite, un autre vampire arrivait.

Je lui bondis dessus, mais avant de l'atteindre, Jacob-loup s'interposa. Je lui grognais après de dépit. Il me dit en pensée :

- Du calme, Quil, c'est Mewena... Seth est son mari, n'oublie pas...

Je lui répondis de la même manière :

- c'est pas normal, ça, un loup et une vampire, mariés... il va crever, il va crever.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de redevenir humain pour pouvoir chialer. Jacob me prit par les épaules, je ne l'avais pas vu se transformer.

..

**POV de Mewena**

Bella était venue me prévenir. Un combat au loin avec des vampires, Seth était seul.

Mon dieu qu'avait-il fait ?

C'était ma faute, pour le protéger, je le laissais à distance... j'étais dangereuse pour lui. C'était de ma faute.

Je sortis de la cabane, je laissais Julie avec Bella. Les yeux de Julie me suivirent, inquiets.

Je courus le plus rapidement qu'il m'était possible. A l'odeur, je les reconnus tous : la meute, les Cullen, d'autres fumets : des vampires inconnus.

A mon arrivée, gisaient des membres éparpillés, un feu avait été allumé. Seth était nu dans les bras de Leah, Carlisle à son chevet. Un loup vint vers moi en grognant, je n'y fis même pas attention.

Je m'approchais. Je voyais enfin Seth en entier, il avait une énorme plaie au cou, une morsure.

Je me précipitais vers lui. Je lui pris une main.

- Mon dieu, qu'as-tu fait, mon coeur, qu'as-tu fait, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute.

Alice arriva à son tour, suivit de Jasper. Il distilla un peu de calme.

Alice parla à Carlisle, je ne compris pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle me secoua pour me sortir de ma litanie.

..

**POV d'Alice**

C'était trop affreux, je n'avais rien vu venir, comme d'habitude. Les loups je ne les percevaient pas, mais les vampires, j'aurais du les voir, eux...

J'en avais mal à la tête... je voyais tout à la dernière minute et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, pas du tout.

En courant avec Jasper, j'eus une vision claire, enfin. Je voyais Mewena dans un drôle d'état, et tout le monde sourire, Il y avait des membres de vampire au sol.

Je courus vers l'endroit où était la meute à Jacob, les vampires vaincus.

Seth était dans les bras de Leah, Carlisle l'examinait, Mewena le tenait par la main. Je compris tout de suite. Il avait été mordu.

Mais dans ma vision, nous sourions tous, il devait y avoir une solution.

Je fis part de ma vision à Carlisle.

- Il va s'en sortir..., lui dis-je, je l'ai vu.

Il tourna son regard vers Mewena, qui semblait ne pas entendre.

Je la secouais :

- Il va s'en sortir, il va s'en sortir.

Carlisle lui parla :

- Il faut lui aspirer le venin, Mewena, prenez une décision, vite... Nous ne savons pas quels effets le sang des loups a sur nous, mais il faut le faire.

Mewena, elle si calme d'habitude, fut prise de panique.

- Je ne saurais pas m'arrêter, je ne saurais pas...

- Si tu sauras, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Edward, tu sauras.

Leah lui cria dessus :

- Tant pis si vous crevez, il va mourir, faites quelque chose bon sang.

Jacob intervint :

- Leah, ça n'aide personne là, Mewena est sa femme, je te signale**.**

- Alors qu'elle se bouge ou il va mourir...

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot.

Mewena prit une grande inspiration, comme si cela allait l'aider, et se pencha sur Seth.

Elle le mordit où l'autre vampire l'avait mordu, et elle aspira.

..

**POV de Mewena**

Je ne savais pas si j'allais le sauver... Mais de toute façon, il risquait de mourir si on ne faisait rien.

Je bus.

Pour la première fois de ma vie de vampire, je bus un sang humain, dans un corps d'humain, le corps de mon compagnon, celui que j'avais choisi comme père pour Julie, je lui buvais son sang.

Mon dieu, c'était comme je le pensais... divin. Son goût était... enivrant.

Plus je buvais, plus je me sentais étrange. Mais je sentais encore du venin, alors je bus encore, encore.

Puis je m'arrêtais spontanément, je ne savais pas s'il y avait encore du venin, mais j'étais étrangement bizarre.

Je me relevais et je voulus parler :

- C'est bon, fut la seule chose que j'arrivais à dire.

Je titubais, je voyais des étoiles devant mes yeux, j'eus l'impression que le sol tombait. Je réussis à me rattraper à... Jacob, je crois. Le monde se tordait, les couleurs étaient vives bien que nous soyons en pleine nuit.

Je levais les bras au ciel, c'était l'extase, l'univers était avec moi...

..

**POV de Jacob**

Alice nous avait donnés espoir. Elle avait vu que Seth s'en sortait.

Mewena se pencha et but... le sang de son mari, c'était quand même fort de café, non ?

Nous étions suspendus à ses gestes. Le bruit de succion était horrible. Au bout d'un moment assez court, Mewena se releva. Elle titubait.

- C'est bon, dit-elle.

Elle était shootée ! Elle se comportait comme un ivrogne accroché à sa bouteille. Elle s'accrocha à moi ! Le shoot de sa vie. Elle était extasiée !

Le sang des loups shootait les vampires, c'était la meilleure de l'année.

Et Seth dans tous ça ?

..

**POV d'Edward**

Je recommençais à percevoir les pensées de Seth. Je le reconnaissais entre mille. Depuis notre combat commun, nous étions restés très proches.

Il avait mal, très mal, mais il était vivant. J'en fis part à mon père.

Alice et Jasper s'occupaient de Mewena. C'était la première fois qu'on la voyait comme ça : un vampire ivre...

Le sang des loups avait de drôles effets sur nous. A voir Mewena sourire béatement, et dire des mots sans suite, tous souriaient. La vision d'Alice se réalisait.

..

**POV de Carlisle**

Mon fils me dit qu'il percevait à nouveau les pensées de Seth. J'étais soulagé, je ne savais pas si Mewena avait pu aspirer tout le venin, elle était incapable de sortir deux mots pour faire une phrase qui se tenait.

Surprenant. Le sang des Loups nous faisait l'effet d'une drogue ?

En tout cas, Seth était vivant, il avait terriblement mal, si j'en jugeais par les battements de son cœur. J'avais apporté ma trousse. Je lui injectais de l'adrénaline afin que son cœur tienne le coup. Je n'osais pas injecter autre chose, de peur que le venin ne fasse barrage.

Dans un souffle, Seth voulu parler :

- Emmenez-moi dans de l'eau glacée...

Nous le regardions sans comprendre.

..

**POV de Jacob**

Seth répéta sa drôle de phrase que personne ne semblait piger :

- De l'eau glacée... cela diminue l'effet du venin, dit-il péniblement

Devant nos regards inquiets, qui ne comprenaient pas, il expliqua :

- Ça sert d'être marié... à une vampire, comment... croyez-vous... qu'on fait ?

Je souris, j'avais compris, je pris le relais de Leah et le mis dans mes bras.

Je portais Seth et courus jusqu'à un lac, pas trop éloigné. A cette époque de l'année, l'eau était particulièrement froide. Les autres me suivirent.

Je rentrais dans l'eau. Oups, j'avais beau être un loup, température 42, elle était bien froide, celle-là. Je nous immergeais dans l'eau glacée.

Seth tremblait de tous ses membres mais voulut avoir des nouvelles de Mewena, il avait vaguement entendu sa voix.

Celle-çi lui répondit, toujours shootée.

- Oui, mon amour, je suis là. Ton sang est merveilleux, donne-m'en encore un peu.

Seth dans mes bras me regarda et me demanda :

- Elle a bu, dit-il en faisant une grimace, outré.

- Oui mon gars, elle a bu, lui dis-je. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qui lui fait ce trip d'enfer...

Devant le regard affaiblit mais interrogateur de Seth, je rajoutais :

- Ton sang, mon pote, ton sang. Elle l'a aspiré pour nettoyer le venin de la sangsue qui t'a mordu, et ça l'a shootée à mort. Je vous souhaite des nuits d'enfer, les p'tits loups, dis-je en rigolant.

Seth eut un sourire en coin, il avait l'air heureux, lui aussi.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna tout bas, mais je l'entendis clairement :

- Il a failli mourir et il ne pense qu'à ça. Tous les mêmes, même mon propre frère...

Tout autour d'elle, les personnes présentent avaient une ouïe sur-développée, et se mirent à rire. Emmett s'esclaffa bruyamment, il venait d'arriver avec Rosalie, ils avaient été chargés de vérifier avec Embry s'il n'y avait pas d'autres vampires. Il donna une méga claque sur l'épaule de Jasper, qui fit mine d'avoir très mal. Rosalie sourit, Alice eut une moue agacée. L'atmosphère était redevenue blagueuse.

Seth était sorti d'affaire.

* * *

**Le destin a de ses idées, j'vous jure !**

**Un vampire qui fume le pétard (ou tout comme) et un loup maso...**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, parce que ce chapitre a été un régal à écrire.**

**Les différents points de vue surtout. **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**A bientôt - Bises - bises - bises**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**bon, bon, bon, ça devient sérieux, les retrouvailles sont... hot !**

**Il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait du lemon dans l'air.**

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 –**

**Ennemis Jurés**

**POV Seth**

Les travaux étaient bientôt terminés, et il était temps.

Quelques jours de plus et tout le monde s'entredéchirait.

Les loups en avaient mare de faire les bêtes de sommes et voulaient que ce soit les vampires qui se chargent des chariots. Les vampires se plaignaient de l'odeur de chien, de se prendre la poussière... la révolte grondait.

Les Volturis allaient-ils vraiment venir ? Tous savaient que oui, mais la durée des travaux avaient émoussé nos certitudes.

Pourtant nous avions tous étaient d'accord pour réaliser le plan de Mewena et de Carlisle. Nous savions qu'ils avaient raison : Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi qu'Embry, nous avaient confirmé qu'un vampire avait pu s'échapper, il était resté à l'écart, certainement pour rendre compte à Aro du succès de leur action.

Il ne fallait pas être fort en raisonnement pour comprendre que le piège qui m'avait été tendu, l'avait été surtout pour faire sortir Mewena de sa cachette. Ce qui avait parfaitement fonctionné. Aro savait pertinemment que Nathanaël ne devait pas être loin. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était déjà sous son nez sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive**.**

**...  
**

Les membres de la famille Cullen nous dirent au revoir. Mewena, maintenant qu'elle pouvait circuler sous terre, raccompagna Nathanaël. Ma meute s'éloigna aussi, heureuse d'en avoir fini. Jacob trainait un peu en arrière.

Il vint vers moi pour prendre de mes nouvelles :

- Alors mec, ça va ? me demanda-t-il en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Je grimaçais. Jacob s'inquiéta :

- t'as encore mal ?

- Ouais, mais ça peut aller, j'ai juste tous les muscles qui me font mal quand je bouge.

- Désolé, mec.

- Pas de soucis. Je m'oblige à nager dans l'eau froide, brrrrrr, j'essaye d'éliminer le reste du venin le plus possible. Mon corps fait le ménage petit à petit.

- Et avec Mewena ?

Je me mis à rire.

- Elle est encore un peu shootée, mais je ne m'en plains pas, elle est devenue super câline depuis. Elle est beaucoup plus ouverte, elle sourit tout le temps. Julie est ravie. Mais moi je me demande si elle ne va pas me croquer pour reprendre un shoot, dis-je en riant.

- Cool, me dit-il comme si c'était normal. Et toi ?

Après un moment de silence, je me permis de lui confier un peu de notre intimité.

- Je m'en suis sorti parce que j'étais un peu désensibilisé au venin des vampires...

- Ouais, tu dois être le seul loup immunisé contre leur venin.

- Presque, dis-je en grimaçant et en bougeant les muscles.

- Ouais, mais tu es vivant !

- Arrête de dire ouais sans arrêt et laisse-moi finir !

- Ou... Ok.

- Je suis un peu désensibilisé, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'y a eu pour l'instant que des baisers... le reste me manque.

Jacob redevint sérieux :

- C'est normal, tu ne trouves pas, elle doit avoir la trouille, elle pourrait te tuer... un petit câlin trop appuyé, une morsure prise par l'ardeur... t'imagine, si elle était responsable de ça... Elle ne s'en remettrait pas... Elle tient à toi, Seth, même si elle ne le montre pas forcément.

Je regardais Jacob, il devenait très sensé quand il oubliait de faire le nase. C'est pour ça qu'on le respectait beaucoup en tant qu'Alpha. Il était devenu très posé, responsable. Je lui répondis :

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle, elle doit avoir la trouille, mais moi aussi. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien essayer.

- Oui, mais toi, t'es maso, dit-il reprenant son humour spécial Jacob.

...

Je le regardais en rigolant. Puis nous sommes restés un moment dans le silence. Je me risquais à une question plus personnelle :

- Et toi avec Renesmée ?

- Pour l'instant, le problème ne se pose pas trop. Elle est trop jeune, mais elle s'en fout un peu, c'est elle qui aimerait un peu accélérer les choses. Mais ça me générait de faire ça avec une gamine qui a à peu près l'âge de 11 ans. Alors s'est moi qui suit obligé de freiner.

- Et...

- Ça lui plait pas, elle ne comprend pas encore complètement. En tout cas, j'aimerais qu'elle grandisse encore un peu.

- Et Bella et Edward...

- Ils sont bien sûr d'accord avec moi, ça l'énerve encore plus. Alors parfois, c'est pas simple...

- Ouais, dis-je.

Jacob me regarda du genre « tu m'as pris ma réplique », puis nous avons soupiré tous les deux en chœur.

...

Notre ouïe sur-developpée perçut un bruit de pas, Mewena revenait de chez les Cullen.

Jacob me serra la main, je grimaçais à nouveau.

- Pardon mon pote. Bon je te laisse, vous avez sans doute des tas de choses à vous dire, dit-il avec un air plein de gros sous-entendus.

- OUAIS, sans doute, dis-je en appuyant sur le ouais.

Jacob s'éloigna, hilare, et salua Mewena au passage.

...

Mewena s'approcha de moi en souriant. Je n'étais pas encore habitué à la nouvelle Mewena.

Je me posais toujours une question un peu idiote : elle avait eu peur de me perdre ou elle voulait se reshooter ? Bref, ce n'était pas très sain, comme question, je la laissais tomber. Et puis j'étais ravi de voir enfin ma femme aux anges comme ça.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer... me dit-elle, très enjôleuse, en me prenant la main.

...

Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

...

- Oui, bien sûr, je te suis, dis-je.

Je recommençais à devenir niais !

Elle m'emmena près d'une faille, mais contrairement à ce que je croyais, il y avait un passage derrière. Il avait l'air d'être récent, elle l'avait fait elle-même ? Elle n'en avait jamais parler, ni à moi, ni aux autres.

Voyant mon regard, elle me dit :

- C'est une surprise. Pour nous deux.

Derrière la faille, s'ouvrait un passage étroit, débouchant sur une petite grotte. Un ruisseau souterrain coulait doucement, presque sans faire de bruit. Elle avait mis des lumières, des bougies, et elle avait creusé un trou, comme une énorme vasque, avec des planches de bois sur le dessus, ça ressemblait à un jakusi.. Un astucieux système pouvait faire rentrer de l'eau d'un côté, et de l'autre, la faire s'écouler.

Elle se retourna vers moi :

- Quand Jacob t'a sorti du lac glacé, tu n'avais plus la même odeur, elle était... diluée. Alors...

Elle regarda le petit bassin, puis me regarda avec ses yeux mordorés qui brillaient, où les flammes des bougies se reflétaient. Je la trouvais toujours aussi magnifique.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda-t-elle devant mon air ahuri.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser dans le coup, elle ne se recula pas.

- Et puis dans l'eau, ça ne me brulera plus, j'ai mis des pierres chaudes, ma température sera un peu comme la tienne.

...

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait allusion au fait que mon toucher lui occasionnait des sensations de brûlures. Bien sûr, ma température avoisinait les 42 degrés, alors pour elle qui était glacée, cela devait ressembler au contact avec des braises...

Son idée était géniale : dans l'eau, nos deux odeurs seraient effectivement moins fortes, et nous pourrions réguler la température... pourquoi est-ce que je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ?

Elle se déshabilla, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux... là, maintenant, tout de suite.. ?..

Elle me voyait hésitant, pour une fois c'était moi...

- Ma température sera bientôt tiède, tu pourras venir.

C'était pas ça du tout, mais elle ne se doutait pas que mes muscles restaient très douloureux, j'avais peur de ne pas être beaucoup à la hauteur. Mais je me déshabillais aussi, et je rentrais dans l'eau avec beaucoup de précautions, en grimaçant un peu.

Elle comprit mon hésitation.

- C'est juste pour nous réhabituer un peu...

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Ça la fit rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il va nous falloir du temps, y aller tout doucement, et puis je n'ai pas envie de te croquer... dit-elle en faisant de gros yeux.

Je lui fis un énorme sourire :

- Pour l'instant, je ne pourrais pas honorer ma compagne, je ne suis pas en état. Mais le contact de ta peau, déjà, me comblerais.

Je lui dis tout ça avec une voix très douce, j'avais tellement attendu ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas faire l'amour avec elle aujourd'hui, mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, nous ne savions pas encore comment nous y prendre... cela nous laisserait du temps pour nous découvrir à nouveau, avec moins de précipitations. Dans notre cas, c'était même vital. Maintenant qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de moi, je nous faisais confiance, je lui faisais confiance.

...

Je plongeais sous l'eau,et ressortis près d'elle. Je lui pris la main, caressais son bras. Sa peau était un peu tiédie par l'eau chaude, elle était d'une douceur de craie, comme du velours. Je m'approchais de son visage et je pus l'embrasser enfin. Nos baisers avaient toujours été merveilleux. C'était très doux, très lent, mon cœur s'affolait déjà.

Cela réveilla le venin qui restait dans mes veines. Je dus arrêter, mais je la gardais dans mes bras. Enfin.

- Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu enlever tout le venin..., me dit-elle tout contre moi.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va se résorber petit à petit... et puis, plus, ç'aurait pu être nocif pour toi.

- Tu veux dire que je n'aurais peut-être pas pu redescendre sur terre... dit-elle en riant. Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- C'était comment ? lui demandais-je en rigolant.

- Ah là là, je n'ai jamais goutté de plantes hallucinogènes, mais je pense que cela devait y ressembler beaucoup. Très mystique aussi. Les lumières étaient fabuleuses, tout avait beaucoup de relief, tout c'est mis à bouger. Comme si tout était vivant : je sentais les arbres, les rivières, même ce qui était éloigné, je le sentais proche, et tout était VIVANT ...

Elle continua son récit, exaltée...

...

Nous sommes retournés très souvent dans notre jakusi improvisé.

Je pus à nouveau lui manger le menton, me perdre dans ses cheveux, caresser entièrement son corps, doucement.

Je pus à nouveau mettre ma tête entre ces deux seins, la lécher tendrement, sucer avec ardeur ses bouts de sein, l'un après l'autre, très lentement. A sa réaction, elle aimait toujours ça. C'est ce qui la faisait décoller, avant. Apparemment, aujourd'hui encore.

Je pus à nouveau explorer son corps avec ma langue, très chaude par rapport à sa peau. Ses sens étant décuplés, cela lui fit beaucoup d'effets. Elle commença à gémir.

Je pus à nouveau frôler son intimité avec mes doigts, très lentement, en effleurant à peine son bouton de rose. Je l'embrassais en même temps. Ma langue explorait sa bouche, entrait profondément comme mon sexe aurait pu le faire dans son corps, en douceur.

Mes doigts continuaient à agacer son bouton, je passais autour, sans le toucher vraiment, puis j'allais le visiter avec mon pouce, dans un mouvement tournoyant, très doux, très doux.

Ses gémissements étaient plus forts.

Je la regardais avec ses yeux clos, la tête renversée, très fier de pouvoir à nouveau jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument, avec beaucoup de respect et de tendresse. Je connaissais encore les arpèges, les accords par cœur. Je voulais en découvrir d'autres.

Je la soulevais sans peine pour l'installer sur les planches qui faisaient bordure. Son sexe était ainsi à hauteur de ma bouche. Je m'étais fait pousser la barbe pour ces moments-là, elle adorait ça.

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pu explorer son intimité avec ma langue. C'était un véritable délice. Ma langue trouvait ces propres mouvements, j'explorais ses plis intimes tant aimés. Je suçais son petit bouton comme j'aurais pu le faire avec ses bouts de seins. Elle se mit à crier. Mew était très expressive... et j'adorais ça.. Ma langue osa rentrer un peu.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Je la remis dans l'eau.

Je lui demandais :

- Je peux ?

- Seth, mon Seth, fait attention à toi, me dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle pensait à ce que son intimité pouvait me transmettre à nouveau du venin. Ce qui était fort probable.

Mais ça m'était égal, je voulais à nouveau pouvoir honorer ma compagne, lui montrer tout le désir que j'avais d'elle. Je savais que pour cette première fois, cela ne pourrait durer longtemps. Qu'importe, d'autres jeux nous étaient accessibles, en attendant que mon corps se désensibilise encore plus.

Je rentrais enfin dans son intimité, tout doucement. Enfin mon paradis. Puis je ne bougeais plus, savourant ce moment. Je l'embrassais avec beaucoup de tendresse. Cela commençait à me picoter un peu.

Je me retirais aussi doucement.

Je savais qu'elle serait très frustrée si je ne continuais pas. Je continuais mes jeux polissons avec mes doigts, rentrais, sortais dans un rythme que j'avais appris à connaître, toujours le même et toujours un peu différent. Mes doigts remplaçaient mon sexe jusqu'à ce que ces cris me disent que son plaisir avait été complet. J'adorais ce chant-là.

Elle vint se blottir contre moi. Nous restâmes longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Et toi, me dit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra...

Elle fit un geste en direction de mon sexe. Je l'arrêtais doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà comblé d'avoir pu de donner du plaisir. C'est mon bonheur.

Et c'était parfaitement vrai. Je ne voulais pas seulement le plaisir rapide et facile. Vite fait bien fait (si peu). Je préférais patienter et qu'on puisse tous les deux faire durer les choses. J'attendrais. Mon corps réagissait moins au venin, et l'eau le diluait beaucoup. J'avais grand espoir.

Mon amour, ma vie, voulait à nouveau de moi. Rien ne pouvait remplacer ça.

* * *

...

**J'espère que ça vous a plu...**

**Moi qui suis malade aujourd'hui (une angine), ça remonte le moral.**

**n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, même de manière anonyme.**

**La prochaine fois, c'est avec les Volturis que cela va être chaud !**

**A bientôt**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tous le monde,**

**Et encore un petit chapitre... Celui-là je me suis aussi beaucoup amusé à l'écrire :**

**se mettre à la place du méchant, c'est croustillant... Le personnage qu'a créé Stéphanie Meyer est vraiment génial !**

**J'espère que vous allez vous amuser vous aussi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 –**

**Je viens vers toi**

**POV d'Aro –**

Les nouvelles qu'apportaient l'éclaireur étaient... intéressantes.

Il m'avait été évident que Mewena n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revoir son loup. Je lui avais tendu un petit piège, imparable au demeurant : quand on parle du Loup, sa queue ne sort-elle pas du bois ?

Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait avec son loup, cette odeur était ... pestilentielle. Mewena n'avait pas voulu rester au Palais, surprenant, une malformation ? Le venin des hybrides était peut être différent ?

Je ne comprenais pas ces vampires qui s'entichaient d'exotisme. Avec les humains, soit... ils avaient leur utilité, bien évidemment, mais avec les Loups...

Cela dit, elle avait sans doute fait un excellent calcul : s'attacher un loup, une meute, en avoir le contrôle... quelle armée ! Aucun clan ne pourrait plus nous défier.

Ah les Cullen... je pourrais fermer les yeux sur leur bizarre régime alimentaire, mais une... famiiiiille. S'en était presque indécent.

Et les hybrides, trèèèès intéressants, les hybrides, magnifique... ma foi, cela méritait bien une petite entorse ... aux ... règles.

Cela me consolait du refus d'Edward, de Bella, d'Alice... même Jasper aurait eu sa place, surtout maintenant avec les Recrues. Ses capacités m'auraient été bien utiles... Heureusement mon hybride a dépassé toutes mes espérances. Cela facilitait grandement le travail de Chelsea. Je peux maintenant espérer développer mon clan. Quel bonheur !

Carlisle va avoir un choc, il avait toujours eu tendance à manquer d'attaques aux Échecs. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un excellent sens tactique, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Quelle chance ai-je eu ! Ce Fred, un pouvoir répulsif... quelle merveille ! Et Tortellina, mettre le temps en boucle, comme une bande de caméra vidéo... elle figeait un instant et le repassait continuellement à la personne qui percevait l'avenir : Alice. Alice impuissante ! Quel bonheur ! Une parade ! Il était désolant de ne pas en avoir trouvée une pour Bella et Edward. Surtout Bella. Mais je ne cessais pas mes recherches.

Et j'ai d'autres atouts dans ma manche, je pense que les Cullen ne s'en remettront pas.

Là où Victoria a échoué, je réussirais, sans aucun doute. Quelle imbécile, cette Victoria. Comme quoi, le vieil adage est réel : il vaut mieux être servi par soi-même.

J'avais pu fragiliser mon très cher Carlisle... sans son épouse, je le savais si... sentimental. L'arrivée de Mewena fut une surprise, et j'ai cru à son arrivée que mes plans étaient déjoués : Carlisle abattu, le plus gros du travail était fait...

Il est dommage qu'elle ait pu s'échapper. Jane et Alec ont pu se... divertir, avec les responsables.

Il est vrai que les gens se révèlent véritablement quand ils sont aux abois : les Cullen ont beaucoup baissé dans mon estime. Ah ah, Emmett et Rosalie en mission d'espionnage, pendant que Mewena était au Palais, prétendre vouloir s'intégrer à mon clan, je n'y ai pas cru une seconde. Et Carlisle venant me supplier, c'était presque une... jouissance.

Je serais curieux de savoir ce que cela allait donner, une Mewena sans son loup... fragilisée, vindicative ? Je crois que je vais bientôt le savoir. Nous arrivons.

Cette fois j'ai prévu moins de diplomatie et plus... d'action. Je crois que Démétri en sera heureux.

Me retrouver à nouveau sur ce terrain de... baseball, mon humiliation y fut bien trop grande. Il était temps de mettre un terme à leur insolence.

...

ON NE DEFIE PAS ... IMPUNEMENT ... LES VOLTURIS

...

J'ai opté pour une attaque directe. Dans leur si magnifique demeure... minuscule.

Ma chère Renata est là en cas de problème. Et Jane et Alec ne sont pas loin non plus, cela libère mes soldats. Félix et Démétri conduisent leur section... Démétri semblait tant vouloir se charger des Loups et de ... Mewena. Je ne pouvais pas le priver de ce plaisir.

Je resterais un peu en retrait, et nous n'interviendrons, les jumeaux et moi, que quand le plus gros du travail sera fait.

Tortellina nous assure l'effet de surprise. J'ai même pu laisser nos épouses au Palais sans crainte. Cette fois, ils n'auront pas le temps de faire appel à leurs... témoins.

Nous y voilà. C'est une maison somme toute assez cossue, certes, mais très nouveaux riches. Quel manque de goût !

Allez, je lâche mes chérubins...

Les voilà que s'éparpillent et encerclent la maison. Quelle joie ! Ils s'engouffrent maintenant, les Cullen ne vont rien voir venir. Le périmètre est saturé de mes mignons.

Jane semble impatiente... quelle adorable créature. Alec comme d'habitude, se rit des humeurs de sa soeur.

...

Cela fait longtemps que nous attendons... que se passe-t-il ?

Mais ... Félix et Démétri sont de retour, bredouilles, qu'est-ce cela ?

- Il y a des galeries souterraines. Ils se sont enfuis par là, m'expliqua Démétri.

- Et que faites-vous ici tous les deux ? leur demandais-je, outré.

- Nous voulions avoir votre avis, dit Félix.

- Dois-je aussi penser pour vous ? Poursuivez-les, poursuivez-les, pas de pitié, pas de quartier. Haro, sus aux Yeux Jaunes !

- Il y a deux pistes, dit Félix, en gardant son calme, une galerie où leur odeur est la plus présente. Elle est mélangée à celles des Loups. Mais elle mène à une cabane, vide. L'odeur de ces canidés est insupportable, précisa-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Brave Félix. Et l'autre piste ? m'adressant à Démétri.

- L'odeur est plus ténue. Mais j'ai clairement identifié Nathanaël, je l'ai traqué pendant un temps, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il n'était pas loin, il est devenu rapide, à la traine quand même. Cette galerie mène...

Démétri marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Oui..., dis-je.

Je ne comprenais pas leurs hésitations.

- Elle mène à leur terrain de base ball, me fit Démétri.

Devant mon silence, Démétri continua :

- C'est un piège, Aro, ils ont préparé leurs arrières, ils ont apparemment préparé leur coup. N'y allez pas !

Ce peut-il que Démétri me fasse cette requête, ne pas y aller, comme il dit ?

- C'est une évidence, mon cher Démétri, que cela soit un piège, mais leur petit jeu de cache-cache ne m'effraye pas. Ils seront acculés, de toute façon. Nous serons à découvert, certes, mais eux aussi. Décidément, ils ne font pas preuve de beaucoup d'originalité.

- Je suis d'accord avec Démétri, s'ils nous attirent vers cet endroit-là, c'est qu'ils ont préparé quelque chose, me dit Félix.

- Félix, toi aussi !

J'étais scandalisé. Que mes deux capitaines me contredisent, ils outrepassaient la bienséance. Il fallu que je me calme, s'énerver était faire preuve de faiblesse. Je ne laisserais pas mes seconds douter de l'issue du combat, ni de ma détermination.

- Soit, reconsidérons la situation, dis-je. Rassemblez les troupes, le deuxième bataillon ne va pas tarder à arriver et allons quand même à leur terrain de ... baseball. Nous sommes, je crois, suffisamment nombreux. Leurs Loups, comme leurs amis de toute façon s'ils sont là, ne feront pas le poids. Allons !

Félix eut un sourire satisfait. Mais Démétri m'inquiéta et resta devant moi une fois Félix partis.

- Oui, Démétri, fis-je dans un soupir agacé.

- Aro, mon seigneur, je suis traqueur, et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Ça ne sent pas bon, ils nous cachent quelque chose, je le sens et quelque chose de néfaste pour nous.

Les craintes de Démétri étaient surprenantes, mais j'avais appris à faire confiance en son don absolu de traqueur, bien plus que dans ces angoisses de fillette.

- Bien, Démétri, tu as gagné, amène donc le plus rapidement possible notre carré d'as, et notre Dame de coeur, nous avons une main royale, non ?

A mes mots, Démétri enfin se dérida. A quoi en suis-je réduis afin de motiver mes troupes... Je ne le vis pas partir, tellement il fut rapide.

Jane et Alec vinrent me chercher et me guider dans des méandres de galeries, tortueuses et ... humides. L'odeur des Loups était partout. Je ne pus empêcher mes narines de frémir. Non, vraiment, conduire une meute n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Ou alors les sous-fifres s'en chargeraient.

Après une marche que je trouvais fastidieuse, parce que les galeries ne nous permettaient pas d'aller vite, nous débouchions comme prévu, à ce fameux terrain de baseball où notre dernière rencontre avait eu lieu.

Ces Cullen, sont-ils bèguent ? Cette idée me fit beaucoup rire. Au même moment, le soleil devint éclatant et ma peau se mit à scintiller comme un diamant, j'en étais le plus précieux. Je vis l'événement comme un excellent présage. Tout le terrain se remplit de ma présence. Je ne pus me retenir de pousser un cri de joie !

- Ah, vous voilà enfin, mes amis, quels cachotiers vous faites ! dis-je en apercevant le clan des Cullen.

Devant moi, se tenait la « famille » Cullen. Ils étaient tous là : Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, ah ce cher Edward, quel gachis ! Et Bella, quelle merveille, toujours de plus en plus jolie, Alice, quelle déception Alice, et son Jasper.

Et leurs amis, ceux de la dernière fois, fidèles comme des chiens.

Mes vieilles connaissances de Roumanie sont là aussi, avec un nouveau compère... Ils ont de nouvelles recrues ! Il y a des visages que je ne connais pas.

Comment étaient-ils au courant ! Et les Loups ? Je ne les voyais pas, mais leur odeur ! Elle était plus forte que jamais. Ils ne devaient pas être loin, cachés comme de gentils toutous, de toute façon, ils ne pourraient rien cette fois, nous étions encore plus nombreux et j'avais de quoi contrecarrer les dons de cette si merveilleuse « famille ».

Un jeune homme vint vers moi.

Un parlementaire ? Décidément, cette journée était la plus drôle de mon existence.

Il était très grand, dégingandé, avec trop de longueur de bras et de jambe, cela lui faisait une démarche de pantin, il semblait glisser sur la terre. Il regarde de partout aux alentours. Quel drôle de personnage !

Il s'adressa à moi avec un sourire narquois, l'air d'une personne qui prépare une blague. Quelle blague pouvait-il préparer, avec mon armée prête à les écraser, à les anéantir ?

- Bonjour, Père, me dit-il.

...

* * *

**Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**C'est le moment de la rencontre entre Aro et son fils...**

**Ouille, ouille, ouille...**

**D'autres personnages réserves des surprises, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus...**

**A bientôt**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Ravie de partager avec vous ce moment de lecture. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court.**

**Ceux sont les prémisses de la bataille...**

**Je vous laisse découvrir.**

**A tout de suite en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Tu viens vers moi**

**POV de Nathanaël**

- Bonjour, Père.

J'avais vu son portrait chez Carlisle, il était très reconnaissable. Je le regardais, droit dans les yeux. Il avait un air complétement... incrédule, ahuris, drôle presque.

Il s'approcha de moi pour m'observer de plus près. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il m'observa sous toutes les coutures. Au bout d'un moment, il me dit :

- Nathanaël ? fit-il. Quel fichu prénom, dit-il tous bas.

Suffisamment pour que je l'entende. Cela me fit mal, c'était sans doute fait exprès. Mais je lui souris longuement. Il ne m'impressionnait plus. Je regardais tout autour de nous, les forces en présence : il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Ils étaient nombreux, sans doute plus nombreux que la dernière fois.

Cette fois la garde était en retrait, elle formait un ligne à l'arrière, sans doute pour empêcher les retraites (ou les désertions ?). En plus d' Alec et de Jane, proches d'Aro, un étrange personnage ne quittait pas son manteau de la main, ce devait être Renata.

Renesmée était vraiment bien pour retranscrire un événement auquel elle avait assisté, ses images étaient très précises.

Je reconnaissais sans peine des visages, d'autres non. Devant nous, une masse nous faisait face, plus désordonnée que la garde. Ils étaient agités et semblaient avoir du mal à ce contenir. Ils ne quittaient pas des yeux Aro, ils devaient attendre un signe de lui, prêts à ce jeter sur nous. Pourtant, malgré leur impatience, ils se contenaient. Ils ne devaient pas être nouveaux-nés. Et je supposais que la peur de la garde allié au don de Chelsea de garder le clan soudé, devait expliquer cela.

J'aurais dû avoir peur. Pourtant non. Tout était prêt, s'ils faisaient mine d'attaquer, ils auraient une grosse surprise. Je m'étais préparer, moi aussi.

Sciemment, je lui tendis la main.

- Regardez, lui dis-je, c'est bien moi. Je suis bien votre fils.

Et comme prévus, il la prit avec avidité, afin de percevoir tous mes souvenirs.

Ma naissance, dont je me souvenais parfaitement, ma mère, faible, ma morsure et sa transformation, la faim, dévorante, continue, le soulagement ensuite. La fuite, les cachettes, la traque, l'odeur de Démétri, haïe. Ma croissance, trèèèèès rapide. Le cirque, les longues courses, la traversée de l'océan, mon cris désespéré. Le refuge, l'arrivée de Seth.

Et ensuite, rien. J'avais pris la fameuse drogue dont il avait usé sur ma mère.

Il me regarda, à nouveau, incrédule. Il insista, me prit de ses deux mains, insista, insista. Le noir, le vide. C'était rudement efficace. Le dosage avait été délicat à obtenir, je ne voulais pas me vider toute la tête !

Les traits d'Aro se déformèrent par la rage. Et non, il ne saurait rien ! Pas par moi en tout cas. Son dépit me fit plaisir.

- Je suis assez grand maintenant, je peux faire mes propres choix. Et je choisis Carlisle. Tous, dis-je en m'adressant à l'assemblée derrière Aro, vous pouvez m'entendre, je veux vivre avec les Cullen. Je ne veux pas vous ressembler, Père, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je soutenais son regard. Ce que je vis me fit frissonner d'horreur, avec ces yeux rouges voilés de blanc, sa haine se déversa sur moi. Ça m'était égal. J'avais une famille maintenant, elle ne m'abandonnerais jamais.

J'entendis un pas derrière moi. Carlisle arriva près de nous. Il voulait essayer la voie diplomatique, comme toujours. Mais je n'y croyais pas. Mon nouveau mentor s'adressa à Aro.

- Ce peut-il, mon ami, que tu viennes à nouveau chez moi pour me détruire, moi et ma famille, encore une fois, que t'ai-je fait ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, Carlisle, tu héberges mon fils, en cachette, je suis déçu et peiné, mon ami.

- Nathanaël est grand maintenant, il peut faire ces choix par lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit aussi grand au bout d'un an seulement, que lui as-tu fait ?

- Il n'y est pour rien, Père, c'est moi qui peut me faire grandir à ma guise, lui dis-je pour innocenter Carlisle. C'est mon don, je me suis fait pousser, avec un engrais spécial Nathanaël.

J'étais très content de moi. Carlisle rajouta :

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas de raison de nous en vouloir, ton fils choisit son propre chemin.

C'était sans doute le mot de trop, Aro perdit totalement son sang-froid.

- Il n'a que 1 an, même si physiquement il paraît être un jeune homme, je doute qu'il est la maturité nécessaire pour choisir son destin maintenant. Il doit être près de son père, comme il se doit et prendre la relève, au palais, il est très attendu, et mon épouse...

- Elle n'est pas ma mère ! lui criais-je de rage, je ne me maîtrisais plus non plus. Je ne veux pas aller avec vous, vous n'avez jamais été mon père, vous ne vous êtes jamais occupé de moi, à part nous traquer, vous avez enlevé ma mère, vous lui avez fait un enfant de force, et si je n'avais pas été venimeux, je suis sûr qu'elle serait morte, de toute façon, vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de la transformer, n'est-ce pas ?

Aro, se dirigea vers moi, Renata ne lâcha pas son manteau.

Avec beaucoup de rapidité, il me prit à la gorge, et commença à serrer.

Je commençais à étouffer. J'entendis au loin la voix de ma mère**.**

- Lâche mon fils, Aro.

Sa voix semblait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

- Lâche mon fils, répéta-elle, ou tu auras des ennuis.

Carlisle tenta de faire lâcher prise à Aro, mais le pouvoir de Renata le projeta au sol.

Un voile noir descendit devant mes yeux. J'entendis le sifflement d'un projectile, et la pression des doigts sur ma gorge cessa brusquement.

Je reprenais mon souffle. Une longue tige de métal lui transperçait le bras, cloué au sol. Il avait du s'agenouiller pour sauvegarder son bras.

Carlisle se releva.

- Allons mon ami, veux-tu tuer ton propre fils sous prétexte qu'il ne veut pas venir avec toi ?

Aro voulu se dégager le bras, mais la tige était très profondément enfoncée. Il n'y arriva pas du premier coup. Il grimaça de rage et fit signe aux jumeaux, très proches de lui. A voir leur tête et leur regard surpris, ils durent essayer leur don sur moi, mais Bella était là, elle veillait !

Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Ils se dirigèrent droit sur Bella, qui était juste derrière moi, avec Edward.

On entendit plusieurs sifflements.

Jane et Alec se retrouvèrent à leur tour cloués au sol, des tiges de métal parsemèrent leur corps, en les transformant en bouts de fromage apéritifs remplis de cure-dents !

Au loin la voix de Mewena continuait à ce faire entendre :

- Arrête Aro, tu ne peux pas impunément venir sur un territoire qui n'est pas le tient, sous des prétextes de plus en plus minces, pour t'emparer et détruire la famille Cullen. Nous ne laisserons jamais faire ça ! Et jamais je ne te laisserais t'emparer de mon fils !

Je trouvais bizarre que la situation dégénère aussi vite, même si Aro n'avait pas l'intention de parlementer. Ma mère m'avait appris à tout observer, très attentivement.

Je voyais du coin de l'œil, sur ma droite, les Roumains et leur nouvel ami avoir un étrange sourire satisfait. Est-ce qu'ils y étaient pour quelque chose ? Devant mon père, je m'étais sentis soudain plein de hargne, et même si je lui en voulais énormément, je n'aurais jamais mis en danger Carlisle. Un autre Jasper ?

J'avais remarqué que récemment, depuis que les Roumains étaient parmi nous, avec leur nouvel ami, les gens se mettaient subitement à ce disputer, plus que d'habitude.

Il devait changer l'atmosphère, mais visiblement que dans un seul sens, ce qui semblait ravir les Roumains. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils avaient absolument voulu se mettre en première ligne. Ils savaient que Carlisle essayerait d'éviter le combat, cette fois, ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre de risque, ils espéraient bien que notre clan anéantisse les Volturi !

Comment Edward n'avait-il pas entendu ses pensées, au nouveau ?

Edward était derrière moi, il me répondit pour que je sois le seul à entendre :

- Il ne pense pas, tout simplement, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Sa tête est ... vide, me dit-il.

N'empêche, maintenant le conflit était bel et bien enclenché, et Aro se débattait encore avec sa tige, et voyant Alec et Jane épinglés eux aussi, il fit le signe tant attendu : il lâcha ses fauves.

Est-ce que notre plan allait fonctionner ? A voir leur masse se ruer sur nous, j'eus subitement un doute... ils étaient si nombreux !

...

* * *

**Voili, voilou... gniark, gniark, gniark ! (Rire sadique)  
**

**Comme je prépare la bataille qui va suivre et que cela risque d'être un peu complexe à mettre en place**

**(tout en restant lisible et agréable), je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine... (re rire sadique)  
**

**Alors patience si c'est le cas, mais j'espère bien pouvoir mettre en ligne rapidement.**

**J'ai hâte de vous faire lire la suite.**

**Rendez-vous dans une semaine ou deux, mais pas plus... j'espère. A bientôt**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pfffffffffffou, ça fait maintenant plus d'un an et demi que je n'ai pas posté ! Le temps passe, mazette ! ça fait long pour attendre une super bataille. Mais elle est là, en fait depuis longtemps achevée dans les bannettes, mais endormie, en attendant que son prince la réveille. Et comme il ne se pointe pas, autant se réveiller par ces propres moyens. Na ! **

**Donc la suite et la super bataille... en plusieurs parties et oui, ça nous rappelle vaguement quelque chose... Peut-être revisiter les autres chapitres, histoire de ce rafraichir la mémoire ?  
**

**bonne lecture et grand merci de me lire.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Enfin je vois ton vrai visage (1ère partie)**

**POV - Mewena**

D'où j'étais, je voyais tout.

Derrière mon promontoire rocheux je voyais et j'observais sans être vue.

Je percevais tout : le moindre bruissement, le moindre vol d'insecte, le moindre craquement, l'air épais presque vivant, ces moindres mouvements comme s'il était une masse maintenant visible et consistante, la présence du moindre animal, même infiniment petit, tous les mouvements de tout ce qui était vivant, je le percevais. Avec la conscience aiguë de faire partie d'un tout.

J'étais ce tout.

Moi qui pensais qu'étant devenue vampire, le vivant ne m'était plus accessible. C'était tout le contraire. J'avais toujours été très attirée par la nature et je m'étais beaucoup entrainée à rester immobile pour pouvoir observer la vie des animaux et les éléments. J'avais avec elle une complicité réelle. J'en percevais parfois aussi les énergies cachées.

J'avais déjà en tant que vampire, des perceptions très aiguisées, mais cela restait en surface. Depuis que j'avais bu le sang de Seth, je percevais les choses, chaque chose, de l'intérieur. Comme si c'était moi-même. Comme si c'était un élément de mon corps. Avec mes longues tiges de fer, viser n'était pas viser, je ne faisais qu'un avec ma cible. Ses mouvements, je pouvais les anticiper et je savais à l'avance où elle serait dans la seconde d'après...

Je trouvais enfin ma place. Je trouvais enfin ce pourquoi j'étais faite.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je devienne vampire pour ça ? Cela restait pour moi un mystère, mais je savais enfin quoi faire, et comment employer tout ce que j'avais appris jusque là : cela prenait enfin un sens, tout s'emboîtait. Toutes mes pièces de puzzle s'imbriquaient et prenaient formes, révélant un tableau magnifique : mon tableau.

Il était maintenant aussi clair que la scène qui se déroulait, là, en bas, dans la vaste clairière qui servait d'habitude à faire du baseball...

Les forces en présence se déployaient : la garde des Volturis en retrait, faisant bloc à l'arrière, devant, toute une troupe de jeune vampire, nombreuse, certainement plus nouveau-nés depuis peu de temps : visiblement ce qui avait été recherché c'était plus le nombre que la force brute.

Nous avions essayé d'anticiper les actions des Volturi : tous nos choix tactiques avait été guidés par deux choses : la connaissance qu'avait Carlisle des attitudes d'Aro au jeu d'Echecs, et ce qu'avait pu percevoir Alice dans l'avenir : elle avait trouvé un moyen de contourner le voile que maintenait le vampire capable de figer le temps : elle ne se focalisait plus sur les Volturi directement, mais sur les conséquences de leurs choix, sur les événements qui découlaient de leur choix : une série de meurtres inexpliqués, une vague d'enlèvements, tous ce qui pouvait trahir leurs agissements, ainsi que nos propres choix dans l'avenir. Nous avions essayé de déduire ce qui avait pu enclencher chez les uns et les autres, telle ou telle attitude.

Nous allions bientôt savoir si nous avions pris les bonnes décisions.

Nathanaël s'approcha d'Aro, lui dit quelque chose, lui tendit ses mains : Aro pourrait ainsi voir tout le parcours de son fils : comment il était né, notre fuite, les cachettes, les traques de Démétri, la vie dans le cirque, notre naufrage, notre arrivée sur le continent américain, notre refuge dans la forêt, même nos retrouvailles avec Seth, il verrait tout cela, mais il n'aurait aucun renseignement sur nos préparatifs... Nathanaël avait tenu à se les faire oublier, il avait trouvé le dosage pour cette période précisément. J'étais chargée de lui rafraichir la mémoire après tout ça...

Carlisle s'approcha à son tour, dans une dernière tentative de dialogue que nous savions tous inutile. Mais il tenait à laisser cette chance à ...

Ah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Visiblement le dialogue dégénère...

- Aro, lâche mon fils

J'avais vu Aro saisir Nathanaël à la gorge.

- Lâche mon fils, répétais-je, ou tu auras des ennuis.

Carlisle voulu s'interposer mais le pouvoir de Renata le renvoya au loin.

Fébrilement, j'envoyais la première tige de fer dans le bras d'Aro afin de lui faire lâcher prise, Nathanaël commençait à avoir le visage rouge foncé par le manque d'oxygène.

Aro reçu la tige dans le bras. Son visage se tordit par la rage. C'était étrange qu'il se laisse emporter par la colère aussi rapidement. Je voyais Nathanaël reprendre son souffle et se tourner vers les Roumains et leur nouveau acolyte : il devait y être pour quelque chose. Les Roumains voulaient tellement abattre les Volturi, nous n'aurions pas dû leur faire confiance.

Jane et Alec se précipitèrent vers Bella. Je ne pensais même pas à les viser, ils se retrouvèrent bardés de tiges de fer sans que j'en ai vraiment conscience.

- Arrête Aro, tu ne peux pas impunément venir sur un territoire qui n'est pas le tient, sous des prétextes de plus en plus mince, pour t'emparer et détruire la famille Cullen. Nous ne laisserons jamais faire ça ! Et jamais je ne te laisserais t'emparer de mon fils !

**POV Jared (meute de Sam)**

- Les jeunes, du calme, transmit mentalement Sam aux jeunes loups qui nous accompagnaient, excités à l'approche du combat. Jordan, garde ta niaque pour les Volturi.

Jordan faisait partie des jeunes, très jeunes loups apparus lors de la dernière confrontation avec la « famille royale » vampire.

Trop jeunes loups.

La meute n'avaient pas vraiment le choix : soit nous arrêtions tous aujourd'hui les Volturi, soit nous mourrions tous : la meute, les jeunes, la meute de Jacob, les Cullen, et certainement par représailles, la population de la Push, et pour se nourrir, celle de Forks.

Cela désolait Sam, mais nous _devions_ y aller. Tous.

En espérant que le plan du Dr Cullen et de Mewena allait fonctionner.

Perdus dans cette perspective morose, nous avions quitté des yeux les nouveaux.

- Jordan, fit Sam en grognant cette fois.

Cela figea Jordan, pendant, allez, quelques fractions de seconde.

Mais celui-ci, avec ces pattes encore pataudes, imprécises, dont il ne savait que faire, sautait dans tous les sens, ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordre ses camarades, de s'accrocher aux babines des adultes, de chercher la bagarre, et avait du mal à canaliser son excitation.

Nous étions déjà sur les nerfs, inutile de rajouter ce moustique qui risquait fort de se trouver dépecé par sa propre meute, s'il continuait comme ça.

Parce que Jordan disait sans arrêt dans sa tête :

- On les AUra, on va te les PULvériser, je vais te BOUffer du vampire, ils n'ont qu'à aller COUrrir chez leur mère, sales lâches, tout juste bon à faire du BARbecue...

Et c'était comme ça depuis le départ de la Push. Jordan avait plusieurs fois failli se prendre quelques coups de se maîtrisait, on se contentait de lui mordre la queue ou les oreilles, mais on n'en pouvait plus.

Ce que Sam trouvait positif dans la situation, c'est que tout le monde avait hâte d'arriver et d'en découdre, ne serait-ce que pour être débarrassé de la litanie mentale de Jordan :

- Un p'tit bras par ci, une p'tite jambe par là, le roi de la marionnette, calfouette, je vais te me les faire en STEAKS hachés...

- Au lieu de nous les casser menu, transmis-je, vous feriez mieux de répéter ce que vous avez à faire.

- Excellente idée, transmit Sam. A vous les louveteaux...

- Mais..., dit Jordan

- Toi, plus qu'un autre, transmit Sam. Répète..

Plusieurs jeunes voix se firent entendre :

- Courir, sauter, arracher les bras, arracher les jambes, courir, se mettre à l'arrière, laisser les adultes les finir. Courir, sauter, arracher les bras, arracher les jambes, se mettre derrière...

Ils entendirent la voix de Jordan :

- Mais comment on va faire pour les repérer, les Cullen, c'est que je ne voudrais pas faire une boulette...

- T'es une boulette à toi tout seul, Jord', lui dit un loup de son âge.

Paul se retourna brusquement, prit un air féroce, se planta devant Jordan.

Celui-ci de peur, s'arrêta net (enfin), et mit sa queue entre les jambes.

- Tu peux les repérer aux yeux, la Sauterelle, les Cullen ont les yeux jaunes, les autres, tous les autres, les yeux rouges sang, aussi rouge que ton museau va être si tu continues encore à nous polluer la cervelle. Compris ?

Paul montra ses dents, et voulu prendre Jordan à la gorge.

Sam s'interposa :

- Tout à l'heure, pour les Volturi, garde ça pour les Volturi.

Il se tourna vers Jordan, qui n'en menait pas large.

- C'est une bonne idée, les repérer avec leurs yeux, l'odeur aussi, est différente, ça pique les narines, mais c'est plus doux. Vous comprenez, tous ?

Tous les jeunes se tournèrent vers Sam, et firent dans leur tête :

- Oui, Sam.

- Alors, on y va, transmit Sam.

Nous arrivions à la clairière.

Apparemment, nous arrivions juste à temps : Mewena en avait déjà épinglé quelques-uns. Ca ressemblait à un jeu de mikado !

Waouwww, elle a même épinglé Aro ! Celui-ci fit un signe.

Les Vampires derrière lui n'attendaient que ça et se ruèrent, soulagés de se lâcher.

La première ligne fut arrêtée net par une salve de pique en fer.

De quelques coups de pattes puissantes, nous nous jetâmes sur les autres.

Les jeunes suivaient le plan déterminé : ne s'en prendre qu'aux bras et aux jambes, sans chercher à leur sauter dessus vraiment, ni à les arrêter. Ils étaient hyper rapides, très vifs, sautant sans jamais s'arrêter. Les Cullen et leurs amis achevaient les vampires démembrés en leur arrachant la tête, les plus jeunes venaient ramasser les morceaux, et à l'arrière, Bella, Edward et Nathanaël les faisaient brûler.

Pour l'instant, ces deux derniers restaient en retrait pour que Bella puisse maintenir le plus longtemps possible le bouclier contre les pouvoirs de Jane et d'Alec. Edward était évidemment là pour protéger sa femme. Nathanaël était un peu faible physiquement pour l'instant.

Nous nous relayons avec les Cullen, pour protéger les plus jeunes.

Ceux-ci fatiguaient vite, mais Mewena au loin, veillait, couvrant les arrières des uns et des autres.

**POV de Jordan**

Putain, le pieeeed ! Je ne veux pas me contenter de ramasser des morceaux, je veux m'en faire le plus possible. Enfin dans le feu de l'action, enfin je vais pouvoir mordre, sentir mes dents s'enfoncer dans une chair, froide, dure, s'acharner sur une autre, bras, bras, jambe, bras, jambe, tout ce qui me tombera sous les crocs !

D'un coup, je vis deux couleurs d'yeux, du jaune et du rouge. Beuh, c'est à qui ?

C'est pas normal, ça, un vampire avec les deux couleurs !

Ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'est qu'un vampire s'était retrouvé derrière moi, et un autre s'était interposé : mais lequel, Carlisle ? Jasper ? C'est que je ne les connais pas encore tous, moi, les Cullen !

Ah, un grand costaud, cheveux noir : Emmett. Vraiment balaise. Il empoigna l'autre vampire, le souleva du sol, et l'envoya au loin, là où il se fit cueillir par un blondinet qui lui arracha la tête.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je m'arrêtais, le temps sembla s'arrêter lui aussi. Je contemplais la scène hallucinante.

Un nombre incroyable de vampire se trouvaient empalés, littéralement cloués au sol. Les vampires aux yeux jaunes et nous les jeunes, on en profitait pour les démembrer. Les loups adultes nous protégeaient, et allaient direct à l'essentiel : ils arrachaient les têtes, maintenaient parfois un vampire au sol, pendant qu'un ou deux jeunes s'occupaient du reste.

Un espèce de zébulon à ressort au visage comme un lutin nous aidait à ramasser les bouts de vampire, et s'en faisait quelques uns au passage. Une superbe blonde, genre mannequin de magazine, ne laissait pas sa part, et formait un duo infernal avec le grand costaud au cheveux noir.

Le blondinet faisait un peu cavalier seul, voulait se les faire un par un, et Sam ou Jared venaient parfois à la rescousse.

On entendait continuellement des sifflements aigus, dans tous les sens, et les piques de fer pleuvaient comme l'eau sur Forks. Comme faisait-elle, là-haut, la vampirette, pour pas nous épingler en même temps ? Elle ne loupait aucun tir.

Rapidement, le combat s'arrêta...

Un silence s'installa, bizarre : on pouvait entendre nos respirations, mais pas les leurs. On entendait aussi un feu de l'enfer crépiter, un immense bûcher à l'odeur, pfff, cra-beurk !

La garde ne bougeait pas. La marionnette blanche en chef, maquillée comme un carré d'as, et qu'ils appelaient tous Aro, se mit à sourire.

Il fit un autre signe. Pourtant, la garde ne bougea toujours pas. Sans doute restait-elle pour défendre les trois Volturi ?

Tout autour de nous, tout le long du cercle de cette immense clairière, des silhouettes blanches et scintillantes au soleil apparurent.

Waouw ... ça en fait un max, ça, de vampires !

Aro s'adressa au chef des Yeux Jaunes :

- Tu croyais vraiment, Carlisle, que j'avais tiré mes dernières cartouches ? dit Aro.

- Je te crois capable du pire, Aro, lui répondit Carlisle, et nous avons prévu en conséquence.

- Quelles conséquences ? riait Aro, tu as prévu la cavalerie pour faire face à mes mignons ? Ils ne sont pas nouveaux-nés, ils savent se maîtriser et sont bien plus aguerris que ceux que vous venez de repousser apparemment si facilement.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir préparé des surprises. Aro, arrête-là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Pourquoi arrêter si prêt du but ? lui répliqua celui-ci.

- C'est ce que tu crois...

Aro riait de plus belle.

- Mon ami, tu es d'un optimisme sidérant. Soit, voyons ta surprise.

- Envisagerais-tu de partir, si tu n'avais aucune chance de gagner ?

- Il faut que tu sois bien sûr de toi, Carlisle, pour me proposer cette alternative.

Aro eut un instant de doute, puis retrouva le sourire :

- Tu bluffes ! Ta Mewena, malgré sa rapidité, ne pourra pas tous les épinglés, et puis les munitions, ça s'épuise.

- Peut-être pas, mais avec son mari, peut-être...

- Son mari, mais je le croyais m...

- Nous pensions bien que tu y étais pour quelque chose. Seth est un être très surprenant...

Carlisle fit lentement le tour de la clairière des yeux. Je suivis son regard.

Bizarre : quelques ombres sombres se mirent à bouger. derrière les vampires.

Re bizarre, maintenant, elles semblent nerveuses, les sangsues !.

Soudain un grand loup couleur sable dévala la partie haute de la clairière.

Au passage, il prit la tireuse d'élite sur son dos, Mewena.

Elle avait l'air à l'aise sur son canasson ! Jacob nous avait dit que cela n'avait pas toujours était le cas. Visiblement, celle-ci avait du prendre des cours d'équitation canine (ça existe ?).

Ces deux-là formaient un drôle de couple : la belle et la bête.

Mewena descendit et se mit à côté du loup immense qu'était devenu Seth.

Elle avait des formes pleines, à ne rien envier à la blonde de magazine. De longs et magnifiques cheveux bruns foncés, avec des reflets rouges sombres.

Elle était très belle. .Elle semblait plus mûre que les autres...

Elle dénoua l'écharpe qui lui entourait la taille, et la lança en l'air.

Le loup sauta pour la rattraper, se changea en homme dans le bond et arrivé au sol, Seth avait l'écharpe autour de la taille, comme un pagne.

- Un peu de pudeur, dit Seth, ça ne nuit pas.

- Quel numéro ! fit Aro. Vous avez répété ?

- Très souvent, fit Seth, en s'approcha de Mewena. Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mewena se colla à lui et lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, sans faire attention du tout à nous.

Génial, ça devient hot-shot, ct'histoire !

- ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dit Seth, en reprenant son souffle.

Alors Aro de mes deux, tu nous a encore concocté une recette de cuisine façon osso buco, je vois que l'apéritif à déjà été pris ? lança Seth à la figure d'Aro.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en douce. Les autres ne se génèrent pas pour rigoler franchement.

- Insolent, j'aurais dû...

- T'aurais dû, mais t'as pas pu. On ne se débarrasse pas comme ça d'une mauvaise herbe. Je dois être le seul loup sur terre à ne pas craindre votre venin, dit-il en montrant la cicatrice de morsure dans son cou.

Seth se tourna vers son épouse.

- C'est à madame que je le dois. Loup et vampire ensemble, cela a quelques ... inconvénients, fit Seth en regardant Mewena avec des yeux pleins de désirs.

Seth était tout fier de lui.

Aro fit la grimace, écœuré.

- Honnêtement, Carlisle, c'est de ce bouffon dont il faut avoir peur, mes mignons et moi ?

- Indirectement, mais c'est surtout de moi que vous devriez avoir peur, dit Nathanaël.

Nathanaël était jusque là resté à l'écart. Il s'approcha de Mewena et de Seth.

- Nathanaël n'a pas que le don de se faire grandir vite, dit Mewena. En fait il a un don, mais il se décline de plusieurs façons.

Aro regarda tour à tour Nathanaël et Mewena, sans comprendre.

- C'est fou ce que l'on peut percevoir, quand on se met à écouter vraiment, dit Nathanaël. J'ai la capacité de percevoir la vibration fondamental d'un être humain, en fait, de tout être vivant.

- Dois-je trembler ? fit Aro moqueur.

- Vous devriez, vous qui êtes mon géniteur... l'association de votre don et de celui de ma mère a été ... surprenante. Et le fait que Seth est bien voulu devenir mon père adoptif m'a beaucoup aidé... J'ai constaté chez certaine personne, la même signature vibratoire que lui, Jacob et les autres loups... J'en ai conclu qu'il y avait peut-être d'autres personnes, descendants de la tribu d'origine de La Push, de part le monde, qui pouvaient elles aussi peut-être se transformer en loup, avec la stimulation adéquate...

- Le petiot avait raison, dit Seth en levant la tête pour regarder Nathanaël, devenu très grand. Il a fallu simplement leur expliquer la situation, ça n'a pas était si simple. Mais ils sont là...

Les ombres sombres se firent plus précises.

Et derrière presque chaque vampire, une silhouette de loup se dessina.

La vache, ça fait vraiment le rassemblement de la plus incroyable meute de loup !

Je pouvais voir des pelages des plus simples au plus étranges : des noirs, des roux, des gris, des blancs, des tâchés, des couleurs parfois un peu...indéfinies.

Ils étaient apparemment venus des quatre coin du monde ! Ils avaient tous la capacité de se transformer ? Eh be, même Aro en resta la bouche ouverte.

- Nous ne les appelons pas des mignons, je crois qu'ils se fâcheraient, dit Carlisle.

* * *

**J'espère ne pas mettre un an à vous mettre la suite, je garde la concentration... alors à très bientôt, j'espère, parce qu'il faut toujours finir ce que l'on a commencé...**


End file.
